Rédemption
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Après le chapitre 486, Sasuke est capturé par ses coéquipiers. Perdu dans la folie et la haine vengeresse, une rédemption est-t-elle possible ou ne servira-t-elle que ses instincts meurtriers ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi, lecteur ! **

**Rédemption est une fiction sombre totalement différente de mon style habituel. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous aurez droit à un tout autre registre.**

**Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli.**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Résumé : Après le chapitre 486 ( spoils évidemment), Sasuke est capturé par ses anciens coéquipiers. Emprisonné dans les geôles de sa prison, il se noie dans la folie. Seul l'espoir d'obtenir vengeance maintient ce qu'il lui reste de raison. Faire croire à sa rédemption est sa dernière porte de salut pour s'échapper et se venger.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Sasuke se débattait comme un enragé dans les bras qui l'enserraient. Il détestait ce contact sur sa peau mise à nue. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il suffoquait mais l'air emplissait ses poumons douloureux. C'était étrange comme sensation. Des mains s'agrippaient sauvagement à lui alors qu'il tentait de leur échapper. Ce qui restait de ses vêtements était tiré pour l'obliger à avancer mais il résistait de toutes ses forces au traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Des coups de pieds choquaient ses tibias imperturbables. Il se sentit basculer quand un coup plus brutal fit chavirer ses jambes. Son bourreau le portait à présent sur ses épaules.

Sasuke criait. Il tapait dans le flou et il frappait quand l'occasion se présentait.

Aveugle, il ne percevait qu'à peine le mouvement à ses côtés. Quelques éclats de lumière dans cette obscurité l'éblouissaient mais il bougeait trop sa tête pour s'y attarder véritablement.

On l'entraînait vers une cellule. Il n'en voulait pas. La liberté l'avait toujours enivré de ses possibilités. Et la rage décuplait ses forces affaiblies par le combat.

On lui parlait avec affection mais il n'y faisait pas attention tout ce qui comptait était la fièvre gonflant ses veines d'adrénaline.

Ses cris bestiaux transperçaient ses tympans alors que ses membres se levaient dans un ultime effort de protestation. Non, il ne voulait pas…Il n'acceptait tout simplement pas la situation.

Lui, Uchiha Sasuke, prisonnier de Konoha.

Il se mit à rire sans explication rationnelle.

La chute brutale contre le sol le coupa dans son hilarité. Tellement froid, ses meurtrissures le lancèrent.

Choc, un claquement brutal, c'était sa cellule qui se refermait sur sa douleur.

Il releva la tête pour adresser un dernier regard de défi.

Blondes…les quelques mèches dans la lumière…

Son ressentiment gronda dans son estomac puis pris son corps en entier, il se leva pour se jeter sur les barreaux. Il s'accrocha au métal froid de toutes ses forces avant de hurler à s'en casser la voix.

« Je te hais, Naruto ! »

Naruto s'éloigna, il ne le regarda même pas…il fuyait…les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent derrière son dos dans une joie malsaine.

Naruto était désemparé, Sasuke le sut et çà le réjouit. Naruto ne pourrait rien pour lui, il serait détruit par ses espoirs.

Sasuke secoua les barreaux pour en éprouver la solidité tout en bandant ses muscles au maximum. Il évacua sa frustration jusqu'à ce qu'une impulsion électrique ne le fasse reculer. Ses mains se crispèrent prises de convulsions alors que des étoiles de douleurs dansaient dans son crâne.

« Arrête de t'exciter sur les barreaux Uchiha ! Cà nous plaît de te donner le bâton mais viens pas trop le chercher, bâtard ! »

Il ne reconnut pas la voix nasillarde qui résonna dans le cachot. Ses doigts se ressaisirent de leur réalité affrontant les derniers picotements pour se désengourdir.  
Il respira fortement chassant la souffrance de son corps pour se concentrer sur les entailles à sa fierté. Il se leva pour marcher le long de sa cellule. Il ne distingua rien, ses yeux perlaient le sang.

Bordel de merde, il avait été capturé par ses ex-coéquipiers !

Il tapa dans le vide de colère. Il ne fit que râper sa chaussure sur le sol tout en manquant de perdre son équilibre précaire sur sa jambe blessée.

Sakura avait voulu le tuer ! Et Kakashi, aussi ! Il en ricana tellement c'était tordant. Ses mèches se balancèrent dans le vide.

Ils en étaient incapables trop épris par leurs sentiments nostalgiques de la team sept. Ils tremblaient comme des feuilles devant leur devoir. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile d'abréger la vie d'un coéquipier inutile. Il bougea délicatement ses doigts poisseux de sang alors qu'une échine craquante à souhait résonna dans son esprit. Pauvre Karin ! Une mort si futile !

Il se mit à rire nerveusement sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Culpabilité. Il savait la reconnaître depuis la mort vaine d'Itachi. Il ferma les yeux, il regrettait mais ses larmes demeuraient sèches et ses paupières collaient à cause du sang qui s'agglutinait.

Il secoua la tête chassant ses pensées mélancoliques avant de rire soudainement.

Ridicule ! Naruto était ridicule ! Il voulait le sauver cet imbécile. Ce crétin s'accrochait à sa rédemption après tous ses crimes. Il était trop tard à présent.

Il tournoya sur lui-même perdant presque l'équilibre en faisant un coup imaginaire.

Sakura… Cette faiblarde, elle ne valait rien ! A pleurnicher tout le temps ! Et Sasuke kun par ci, et Sasuke kun par là ! Et elle…il faillit s'étrangler en riant…elle avait voulut le tuer ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'assassiner froidement parce qu'elle l'aimait encore. Pathétique !

Et Naruto, ne parlons pas de Naruto ! Il s'accrochait à leur lien soi disant fraternel comme une moule à son rocher. Et vas-y, que je te bassine avec des concepts moraux à la con. Et je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'aurais fait pareil… Quel refrain périmé ! Mais pourquoi s'identifiait-t-il à tous les psychopathes de la terre entière ! Crétin…

Et ils l'avaient capturé ! Quelle honte !

Capturé, il était prisonnier de ce ramassis d'ordure de Konohans !

Il tapa contre le mur se blessant encore plus. Le sang ruissela entre ses phalanges. Il était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ses innombrables blessures. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines échauffant sa peau meurtrie. Il ne se souciait ni de ses plaies ni de sa fatigue.

Il les détestait tous. Voilà ce qui comptait !

La haine brûlait ses veines l'ordonnant d'étriper tout ce qui passait à sa portée mais rien ne l'était dans ce trou pourri ! Il s'énerva en faisant de grands gestes. Il se retrouvait dans ce village maudit qu'il haïssait. C'était une horreur !

Il sortirait d'ici pour leur faire payer leur bonheur ostentatoire. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux alors qu'il était si malheureux. Il maudit son ancêtre de l'avoir laissé sans défense.

…Danzou était mort…

Sasuke éclata de rire sans raison apparente.

Il s'affala par terre alors qu'il tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

Il éclaterait bien cette tête blonde contre un mur pour se passer les nerfs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive bien entendu. Sasuke sourit en s'imaginant la sensation poisseuse des cheveux suintant de fluides vitaux. Naruto n'était pas son frère de cœur, il n'y avait plus aucun lien entre eux. Un lien, c'était du vent ! Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis trois ans, et l'autre imbécile y croyait encore.

La haine le transportait, nourrissait chaque fibre de son être et le faisait survivre à travers son chemin de souffrance. Il n'était plus qu'un nœud de douleurs et de peine, il cherchait à se libérer cherchant la sortie en s'étouffant. Il s'abîmait dans la noirceur de cet abîme de rancœur. Seul la mort des responsables de son malheur pouvait lui permettre de refaire surface. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il les tuerait tous, tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin.

…Naruto…

Il sanglota, complètement perdu.

Non, il n'était pas perdu. Il savait ce qu'il devait accomplir. Croupir dans cette cellule n'était pas dans ses intentions. Dès qu'il aurait repris des forces, il s'évaderait et il plongerait Konoha dans un bain de sang. Un véritable massacre, pire que celui commis sur les Uchihas.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en pleurant.

Il se mit à hurler toute sa haine comme pour la déverser sur tout Konoha pour la plonger dans la honte de ses crimes.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se calma, son corps se rappelant à sa mémoire. Il se sentait flasque. S'être défoulé lui avait permis de soulager sa rage. Il explora du regard sa cellule sans grande conviction. Il avait été mieux logé chez Orochimaru ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand il repensa au placard à balai où il avait séjourné. Durant son apprentissage, il avait été au moins au sec. Il avisa avec mécontentement l'eau suintant du mur.

Il frissonna sous un courant d'air. Il était peu vêtu. Sa chemise ne ressemblait plus qu'à un lambeau et, quant à son pantalon, il ferait de bons chiffons.

La grille de sa cellule geignit le rappelant à son visiteur.

Il remonta le long des bottes de ninja pour apercevoir de longues jambes fuselées qu'il trouva intéressantes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'avise la jupette beige recouvrant un short foncé. Il eut une moue de dégoût devant le blouson fushia avant de reporter son attention sur le visage de Sakura. Il y avait de la colère dans son regard.

Elle s'avança vers lui en n'arrêtant pas de le fusiller de ses yeux étincelants d'ire.

Sasuke aimait bien être l'objet de son courroux. Etrangement, il en était apaisé. Elle devait le haïr pour sa trahison et pour ses crimes et non l'aduler par amour inconditionnel. Il en avait marre de lire l'admiration béate dans ses émeraudes.

« Je suis ici pour te soigner. Et ce n'est pas de gaieté de joie. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien sachant que la demoiselle n'en serait que plus énervée. Il ne voulait pas être agréable avec son ancien entourage. Sakura s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle arracha ses vêtements pour les jeter plus loin.

« Je t'ai apporté du change…Apportez-moi une bassine d'eau chaude ! »

Sasuke remarqua un mouvement dans l'ombre derrière ses barreaux.

« Tu voulais qu'on se retrouve seul sans gardes, demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de cet endroit, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Et je ne t'en donnerais pas l'occasion. »

Le garde revint rapidement pour déposer ce que désirait Sakura près d'elle. Sasuke ne fit pas particulièrement attention à cet homme. Il nota seulement qu'il portait la tenue des Jounins.

Sakura prit un linge pour le plonger dans l'eau avant de s'occuper de laver Sasuke. Sasuke se laissa faire réconforté de ne plus sentir le sang craqueler sa peau. Il grimaça quand elle passa le tissu sur ses plaies profondes mais il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de gémir de douleur. Sakura se contenta ensuite de refermer les plaies grâce à son chakra guérisseur. Il dût reconnaître sa grande maîtrise de son art médicinal mais il garda cette pensée pour lui-même. A la fin de ses soins, il se sentit revigoré.

Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Sakura se mordre au sang son pouce. Elle se mit à marquer sa peau de différents signes sur sa poitrine. Il lui attrapa le poignet serrant fort pour le tordre.

« Uchiha, lâche-la immédiatement, gronda le garde. Je m'occuperais personnellement de t'apprendre le respect. »

Sasuke chercha le regard enflammé de Sakura la défiant d'appeler le garde à l'aide. Il apprécia l'éclair de mécontentement. Elle eut un sourire crispé comme si elle s'apprêtait à déglutir.

Sasuke se tordit de douleur quand un poing vint frapper son estomac. Il se tint le ventre en claquant des dents de rage.

« Tu as intérêt à te laisser faire. Tu as de la chance de ne pas déjà être mort. »

Sasuke ricana.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pitoyablement. »

Il sentit à peine la gifle. Sa joue le picotait tout en s'engourdissant. Il jubilait en voyant Sakura, le rouge aux joues, outrée de son comportement. Elle lui écarta les mains de son corps pour finir son travail. Elle termina de marquer son corps d'inscription avant d'apposer sa main pour les regrouper en un sceau.

« Tu ne peux plus utiliser ton chakra comme tu le souhaites, lui indiqua-t-elle. Je te conseille de ne pas activer ton sharingan, ce pourrait être très douloureux.

- On dirait que cette perspective te ferait très plaisir.

- Tu mérites de souffrir. »

Sasuke se redressa alors qu'une pique douloureuse s'impliquait dans son cœur. Il ne méritait pas toute cette souffrance. Il n'avait été qu'un petit garçon malchanceux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire cela.

Sakura recula de quelques pas devant sa colère sourde mais elle se reprit pour lui faire face.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un rictus méprisant. Il vit la rage déformer les traits délicats de Sakura ce qui le satisfit pleinement. Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte contentant Sasuke de l'avoir mise dans un tel état. Sasuke attrapa le change qu'elle lui avait laissé pour l'enfiler. Il n'apprécia pas qu'il s'agissait de la tenue des prisonniers, il n'aimait pas le orange pétard.

Sasuke allait se rasseoir quand il aperçut l'éclat écarlate d'un sharingan. Sasuke adopta une moue de dédain. Son ancien sensei ne lui laissait pas un bon souvenir à cause de sa partialité. Comme tout le monde, il l'avait posé sur un piédestal parce qu'il était le dernier survivant Uchiha. Il s'occupait très peu de Naruto ou de Sakura en comparaison. En ce moment même, ne devrait-t-il pas être aux côtés de Naruto pour le soutenir ?

« Kakashi ? »

Il vit une ombre se reculer.

« Je vous ai reconnu. Ne vous enfuyez pas. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Kakashi qui se tenait devant ses barreaux.

« Venu m'admirer dans ma déchéance ? »

Le regard de Kakashi se voila de tristesse alors qu'il n'amorçait aucun geste vers lui. Sasuke détestait voir la pitié vaciller dans ses prunelles vaironnes. Il ne voulait pas émouvoir dans ce sens.

« Je pensais avoir tout fait pour te ramener dans le droit chemin. »

Sasuke ricana en repensant à la fameuse soirée où il eut prit la décision de déserter. Les paroles de Kakashi ne l'avaient pas contraint au calme et ne lui avaient apporté aucun réconfort. Il avait su à ce moment-là que son sensei serait toujours impuissant face à sa souffrance. Kakashi ignorait quoi faire correctement avec lui.

« La haine empoisonne mon cœur, pervertit mon esprit et consume mon âme depuis mes sept ans. Je suis rongé jusqu'à la moelle.

- J'en suis conscient, Sasuke. Je pensais en étant présent pour toi te sortir de cette spirale destructrice.

- Vous êtes toujours en retard, sensei ! Vous n'auriez pas dû détendre sur vos élèves... »

L'espoir brille dans son regard océan. La déception danse dans le feu de ses prunelles émeraude. La folie luit pure dans ses onyx infernaux.

«…Kakashi sensei, dégoûté de vous-même ? »

Le rire de Sasuke résonna entre les quatre murs poisseux alors que Kakashi fuyait l'évidence même.


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit matin s'invitait dans la cellule de Sasuke. Ses rayons satinés maculaient de couleurs fruitées le visage blafard du prisonnier. Un tel déploiement de divers rose orangés le laissait de marbre. La beauté simple du monde ne l'éblouissait plus, de la splendeur des aubes miroitantes, la froide cruauté disposait.

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, le sommeil n'avait pas envahi son esprit torturé par le remords et la haine. Le jeune homme soupira alors que la fatigue pétrissait ses muscles de sa picotante étreinte. Il avait passé la nuit à piquer du nez sans véritablement trouver la paix du repos. Il semblait calme mais ce n'était que de la colère froide dangereuse car prête à s'embraser à chaque instant.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sur un visiteur matinal. La mauvaise humeur l'emportait dans le psychisme de Sasuke alors quand le blondinet hyperactif se mit à beugler dans ses oreilles une salutation énergique, il perdit son calme. Vif comme un serpent, il se leva de sa position assise pour porter un coup de poing ajusté à Naruto. Son adversaire le contra sans difficulté en riant. Sasuke maudit sa faiblesse causée par ses blessures et sa nuit blanche.

« Allez, Sasuke, rassis-toi ! »

Le prisonnier s'exécuta à contrecœur avant d'observer Naruto pour se contraindre à la passivité. Son ex-coéquipier avait peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son abondante chevelure blonde dépassait en pic de son bandeau frontal. Ses yeux céruléens brillaient avec la même ferveur. Ses traits avaient pris une tournure plus mâle et un fin duvet se devinait sur ses joues marquées par des moustaches animales. Naruto afficha un sourire bienveillant qui ralluma la flamme de la colère dans les yeux sombres de Sasuke. Le dernier descendant des Uchiha montrait les dents comme un chien enragé désirant réduire cette expression faciale à une grimace de douleur. Les mimiques bienheureuses de Naruto lui laissaient un arrière goût métallique dans la bouche.

« Hé, Sasuke ! J'ai parlé à la vieille ! »

Les poings de Sasuke se crispèrent d'envie de meurtre sous l'intonation joyeuse.

« Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

Naruto s'assit à ses côtés ne tenant pas compte des propos amicaux de son ancien compatriote.

« Cà te concerne. Tsunade s'est réveillée de son coma alors elle a repris le pouvoir en main. Je lui ai expliqué tes intentions et ta situation. Évidemment que tu veuilles détruire Konoha ne joue pas en ta faveur… »

Le regard de Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation floue de sa cellule bien plus intéressante que le babillage incessant de Naruto. Le prisonnier ne se sentait pas concerné par ce que projetait Naruto pour le sauver de la pendaison. Il récupèrerait ses forces et il anéantirait le village, son plan était simple.

« …Et Teme, tu m'écoutes ? »

Sasuke n'adressa qu'un vague regard ennuyé à Naruto.

« Je sais, c'est dur ! »

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier sans prendre en compte son avertissement muet de représailles en cas de contact physique. Leste, Sasuke saisit avec force le poignet de Naruto pour le tordre d'un mouvement expert. Naruto retira sa menotte en grimaçant avant de sourire de manière crispée. Le chakra de Kyubbi entoura l'articulation blessée pour la soigner. Sasuke en frissonna d'émulation ; cette puissance contenue servirait bien ses desseins s'il pouvait ne serait-ce que donner un coup de pouce à Kyubbi pour prendre le contrôle de son porteur.

« Tu vas subir un interrogatoire, Sasuke. Abandonne ta vengeance. »

Sasuke ricana brièvement.

« Abandonne ma rédemption !

- C'est ta dernière chance, Sasuke. On ne te pardonnera pas facilement la mort de Danzou.

- Je ne cherche pas le pardon. Je veux tuer ! »

L'expression haineuse de Sasuke rendit mal à l'aise Naruto. Sasuke remarqua quand même que Naruto alla au devant de son mal être pour renforcer sa détermination à le sauver.

« Sasuke, je ne sais pas comment faire pour te ramener…

- Arrête d'essayer, c'est trop tard.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Sasuke fut étonné de sentir les mains de Naruto se glisser entre les siennes avec prévenance et douceur. Il baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte de visu de ce contact étrange. Les genoux de Naruto atterrirent dans son champs de vision ce qui le fit relever le visage vers les yeux céruléens remplis de tendresse. Sasuke eut la gorge sèche de toute cette compassion. Tourmenté, son ventre se tordit alors qu'il détournait le regard. Son corps vacillait d'émotions étranges quand Naruto posa son front sur le sien en expirant sur son visage. Le souffle le fit frissonner.

« Enfoiré, arrête tes conneries… »

La voix grave de Naruto roula ses paroles qui résonnaient comme une prière. Sasuke n'osa pas interrompre la solennité de ce moment intense entre eux. Avec Naruto, tout prenait une autre dimension.

« …j'aimerais que ta vie prenne un tournant meilleur. Et je ferais tout pour toi, mon frère de cœur… »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il se dégagea simplement de la portée de Naruto en lui tournant le dos. Naruto ne l'aurait pas par les sentiments. Devant ses yeux révulsés par le manque de sommeil, des corps sans vie prirent formes dans leur marre de sang sombre. Des cris d'agonie résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Le malaise l'envahit ainsi que la peine. Sasuke secoua la tête de manière négative pour répondre à Naruto.

« …tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, tu vas être amené en salle d'interrogatoire, le pressa Naruto. Ils seront patients avec toi…mais…réfléchis-y, Sasuke. »

Réfléchir, Sasuke ne le ferait que pour rendre complète sa vengeance non pas pour obéir gentiment aux ordres d'assassins immoraux.

Il entendit la grille de sa cellule s'ouvrir, ce bruit lui semblait déjà familier.

« Il est à vous mais…

- Naruto, n'intervient pas là-dedans. Ce sera mieux pour toi. Va-t-en. »

Sasuke reconnut la voix grave du vétéran Ibiki, leur examinateur lors de l'examen chuunin. Il n'adressa pas un regard à la baraque de muscles qui l'interrogeraient. Il maudit Naruto de l'abandonner à ses tortionnaires.

« Pas de violence…

- Si ce n'est pas nécessaire, Naruto…maintenant laisse-nous travailler. »

Depuis quand parlait-t-on avec autant de gentillesse à Naruto ? Où était donc la haine envers le porteur de Kyubbi ? L'illogisme de la situation taraudait l'esprit de Sasuke mal à l'aise. Ibiki lui ordonna de le suivre sèchement. Sasuke se releva avec lenteur avant de s'adresser distinctement à Ibiki.

« Je veux que Naruto assiste à la séance.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser des conditions, petit, alors maintenant tu vas sagement m'obéir sinon Naruto va découvrir mon côté violent sur ta petite personne délicate. »

Sasuke vit de la peur passée dans le regard de Naruto. Le prisonnier sourit de manière sardonique en passant devant le blond tétanisé devant sa cellule.

« Tu vois, Konoha, c'est pourri ! »

Ibiki lui prit le bras brutalement pour l'entraîner dans un couloir sombre éclairé de spots discrets.

« Retrouve-moi quand ils m'auront refait la face ! »

Le plaisir de Sasuke décupla quand il vit Naruto pencher sa tête comme pris par les soucis. Le dernier descendant des Uchihas ne craignait pas les coups physiques, il était dans sa nature de savoir les encaisser et il appréciait à sa juste valeur un Naruto pantelant d'inquiétudes.

« C'est de ta faute », hurla Sasuke.

La récompense de Sasuke fut d'apercevoir Naruto se recroqueviller sur lui-même d'anxiété. L'Uchiha allait surenchérir quand Ibiki lui adressa un mauvais regard de ses yeux étrécis.

« Ferme-là, petit con ! Faire flipper ton copain, c'est bas.

- On n'est pas ami », affirma Sasuke d'un ton détaché.

Ibiki eut une moue indécise comme s'il flairait un quelconque mensonge mais, pour le jeune homme, trois ans de séparation suffisaient à couper les liens qui les unissaient auparavant. L'examinateur le fit entrer dans une petite pièce parfaitement impersonnelle d'un gris acier grinçant. En tout, il y avait une table et deux chaises. Ibiki pencha légèrement la tête pour inviter le prisonnier à s'asseoir alors que les deux gorilles qui les accompagnaient depuis le départ se figèrent devant la porte. Il prit place tout en sortant un fin dossier de sous son manteau noir avant de taper sur la table son stylo bic pour enclencher le système permettant à la bille d'émerger de la gaine de plastique.

« Alors, vous êtes bien Uchiha Sasuke, nukenin de rang S de Konoha ?

- Hn.

- Veuillez répondre clairement.

- C'est exact…et c'est étrange comme vous pouvez être poli après m'avoir traité de…

- La séance est enregistrée mais, selon vos réponses, je me permettrais d'être plus familier si çà vous manque…Avez-vous déserté Konoha de votre propre initiative ? »

Sasuke répondit avec flegme à toutes les questions que lui posa Ibiki. Celles-ci portaient sur ses agissements personnels durant la vaste période de sa désertion de Konoha. Elles restaient simples, juste pour confirmer ce que les autorités de Konoha connaissaient de sa vie de déserteur c'est à dire les différents combats qu'il avait menés et les alliances qu'il avait contractées. Le nukenin trouvait cette séance particulièrement ennuyeuse où il fit de son mieux pour l'agrémenter de réponses longues et précises.

« Quels sont vos objectifs à présent que votre frère est décédé ? »

Sasuke déposa la main qui lui tenait le menton sur la table avant d'arborer un petit rictus narquois et supérieur.

« Détruire Konoha. »

Ibiki ne lui adressa qu'un regard dubitatif doutant de ses capacités à réaliser ses désirs.

« Je vous conseille de me faire exécuter pour éradiquer la menace que je représente... »

Sasuke reprit son souffle puis il afficha son plus beau sourire de complaisance.

« ...mais vous ne le ferez pas, Naruto me protège... »

Le prisonnier se réjouit d'énerver son examinateur. Ibiki se contrôlait parfaitement mais il laissait passer parfois un ou deux signes de colère surtout quand il faisait peu cas de la vie de ses adversaires.

« Justement, parlons de Naruto. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est un égo maniaque impulsif.

- Expliquez-vous ?

- Il place ses idéaux au-dessus de ceux des autres et il ne pense qu'à lui en vérité. Il décide de tout à votre place, il aimerait que vous fassiez tout ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir...En fait, il aimerait qu'on soit comme lui. Il s'identifie à tous ceux qu'ils croisent puis il les ramène à lui-même. Faites le même choix que moi, soyez comme moi, privilégiez l'entente entre tous les êtres...Il a tort. On n'est pas tous comme lui, pétris de bonnes intentions pour nos semblables.

- Beaucoup de gens croient au nindo de Naruto.

- Il a promis de me ramener à Konoha, il l'a fait maintenant il faut qu'il me laisse tranquille. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir.

- Ce sera difficile dans votre situation.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de ma capacité à rebondir.

- Vous êtes celui qui a réussi à approcher de près Madara. Donnez-moi vos impressions et tous les renseignements que vous jugeriez utiles de me communiquer !

- Madara est mon ancêtre. Comme tous les Uchiha, il n'est pas commode de l'analyser avec pertinence. Il est déterminé à créer des conflits de toutes sortes, il n'est du côté de personne si ce n'est du sien. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une quelconque faiblesse dans sa manière de combattre, je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour trouver une faille dans sa défense.

- Et son caractère ?

- Autoritaire et austère.

- Pensez-vous avoir été manipulé par lui ? »

Sasuke passa sa main sur ses yeux en réfléchissant.

« Je ne pense pas. J'étais en position de force. Il m'acceptait dans ses troupes et il a une sorte d'affection pour moi étant son dernier descendant en vie.

- Je repose ma question autrement. Pensez-vous qu'il vous ait menti ?

- Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire.

- Il voulait vous recruter. Il aurait été prêt à toutes les bassesses. »

Sasuke tressaillit perceptiblement. L'interrogatoire prenait une autre tournure comme pour l'amener à rejeter ses récentes décisions sur son ancêtre.

« Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, sachez que je ne regrette en rien mon adhésion à l'akatsuki.

- Naruto et Tsunade ont émis l'hypothèse que Madara par le pouvoir du sharingan ait pu influencer votre esprit pour rejoindre ses troupes.

- Impossible, il ne pouvait pas croiser mon regard, sharingans activés. Mon amaterasu s'enclenchait automatiquement. »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils en remarquant qu'Ibiki en prenait note.

« Par un autre moyen ?

- Les genjustu n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

- Je ne parlais pas de jutsus obligatoirement. Vous étiez en deuil de votre frère, vous étiez en état de faiblesse.

- Mon esprit n'a rien de faible », tonna Sasuke furieux en frappant son poing sur la table.

Son sharingan s'activa malgré lui, lui causant une douleur insupportable au niveau des yeux. Il cria sous les pics électriques qui dansèrent dans sa sclérotique avant de porter ses mains à ses globes oculaires. Il désactiva son don en haletant.

« Ce sceau montre son efficacité. »

Sasuke essuya du revers de la main le sang sur ses paupières inférieures tout en serrant les dents de douleur et de rage contenue. Il détestait en ce moment la maîtrise du fuuin no jutsu de Sakura.

« Vous vous emportez facilement », lui fit remarquer Ibiki.

Sasuke, pour toute réponse, le toisa de toute sa superbe reprenant son calme. Il était devenu irritable depuis la mort de son frère n'épargnant pas ses coéquipiers de sa mauvaise humeur.

« La séance est levée. Nous reprendrons demain. »

Les gardes raccompagnèrent Sasuke à sa cellule où il retrouva Sakura en train de l'attendre. Il se réjouit à l'avance devant son air fâché.

« Je dois te faire un check point sur ton état physique. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Le ton sec qu'elle employa laissa perplexe Sasuke. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait à présent de lui mais elle se taisait contrairement à d'habitude. Elle était donc vexée par son comportement. Il lui avait demandé de tuer Karin et il avait faillit l'assassiner en traître peut-être en était-telle refroidie dans ses sentiments.

« Je vais te poser des questions, tu as intérêt à y répondre.

- Hn », grogna-t-il avant de s'asseoir dans un coin sombre.

Il aurait volontiers activé son sharingan pour la faire flipper mais ce serait futile de se débarrasser du sceau par pure provocation alors qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre le moment propice pour abattre ses gardes. Sakura sortit son matériel de prélèvement avec précipitation. Sasuke se délecta de son stress mais, curieux d'un tel état émotionnel, il s'enquit du ressenti de la jeune fleur de cerisier.

« Je te fais peur ?

- Pas du tout. Je ne veux plus te côtoyer mais on m'oblige à prendre soin de toi. Je veux passer le moins de temps possible avec toi.

- Tu ne prends pas ma défense comme Naruto ?

- Je me suis fait une raison…Tu ne redeviendras pas comme avant. Et pour moi, tu es allé trop loin…Tends ton bras que je te fasse tes prises de sang.

- J'ai fait une hémorragie, ce ne serait pas très sage de…

- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'une substance illicite me file sous le nez.

- Je ne me drogue pas.

- C'est tout à ton honneur, tu n'es pas tombé dans la dépravation totale.

- Non, pas encore. »

Sakura se crispa en le regardant d'un air mécontent. Une lueur de satisfaction s'invita dans les prunelles de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je m'étais promis de ne pas te parler plus que nécessaire. Tu m'énerves ! »

Sasuke apprécia sa victoire alors qu'elle s'occupait de lui piquer le bras. Sa tête lui tourna après pareil traitement mélangé à la fatigue et à ses blessures récentes.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Tes cernes sont affligeantes.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, demanda-t-il de manière sarcastique rien que pour la faire enrager.

- Juste en tant que médecin. »

Sakura ferma la porte d'un coup sec avant de s'éloigner.

Le prisonnier se tourna vers son unique fenêtre. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et il n'avait encore rien avalé mais son corps ne réclamait rien. Il se passait des choses étranges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec la publication de cette histoire. Et j'espère que cela ne durera pas. Bonne lecture !**

Sa tête tournait dans le vide alors que des flashs sombres s'infiltraient dans ses rêves. Son corps s'arqua sur la couche bancale alors qu'il s'agitait en proie à un cauchemar terrifiant rempli de cadavres rampants et hurlants. Les chers morts reprenaient vie pour le harceler de leurs aspirations déchues. Leurs plaintes résonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'ils s'agrippaient à son corps en une prise serrée. Leurs souffles soufrés s'insinuaient dans sa peau tandis que leurs visages émaciés se dressaient devant lui dans un festival de chairs putréfiées. Le dégoût s'invita amer sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant des traits déformés dans cet amas filandreux décomposés. La peur sucrée l'envahit quand il croula sous l'assaut de cette noirceur.

Les yeux embués de terreur, Sasuke se releva de terre, le souffle haletant. Il essuya de sa main son visage couvert de sueur tout en reprenant ses esprits.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Son sommeil était resté agité malgré la fatigue mais il en avait retiré un certain repos jusqu'à cette horrible vision. La gorge sèche, il chercha à boire mais l'eau croupie du cruchon ne le tentait pas malgré sa soif. Cette sensation putride ne le quittait pas traversant son propre corps chancelant. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même cherchant un certain réconfort dans sa propre chaleur. Il souffla son soulagement dans une plainte minime avant de relever la tête.

La pleine lune glissait ses rayons blafards à travers les barreaux produisant un halo évanescent de poussières miroitantes. Sous cette lumière vacillante, une silhouette statique se dessinait. Sasuke remua sa tête en plissant ses yeux pour mieux apercevoir son visiteur nocturne. Un frisson se propagea dans sa nuque il se sentait faible à ce moment précis.

Un nuage passa silencieusement plongeant, dans les ténèbres, la cellule. La sensation d'être épié demeura pour le prisonnier angoissé. Dansant dans l'obscurité, les rayons s'invitèrent à nouveau révélant le visage d'une femme. Assise sur ses genoux, elle contemplait de son regard onyx avec tendresse Sasuke. Elle plaçât ses mains dans son giron avec délicatesse puis elle sourit de manière tendre. Ses longs cheveux noirs glissaient le long de ses épaules puis sur son tablier blanc.

« Mère », murmura Sasuke.

Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau mais il remarqua la tristesse envahir ses traits ainsi que la douleur. Il ne le supportait pas. Elle avait l'air de souffrir.

« Venge-nous ! »

Ses paroles flottèrent comme un susurrement alors que le jeune homme hochait la tête. Il put lire le soulagement sur le visage de sa mère qui lui tendait les bras. Il ne réfléchit pas devant cette apparition surnaturelle, il enlaçât sa mère avec force. Il avait l'impression de la retrouver pour quelques instants pour l'apaiser. Il sentit ses mains froides dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Hé, t'as pris ta pissotière comme oreiller ! »

Le vacarme des barreaux titillés par un objet métallique réveilla Sasuke plus que la voix moqueuse du garde. Il émergea difficilement de sa nuit en se frottant les yeux.

« Tu as de la visite ! »

Hagard, il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui entrait dans sa cellule avec une certaine gêne. Naruto se positionna à sa hauteur pour lui adresser un bonjour amical. Sasuke se redressa sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec Naruto restait l'indifférence pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur qu'Ibiki ne te cogne dessus mais on dirait qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de te violenter pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherchait.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je veux détruire cette ville.

- La vengeance n'est pas la meilleure solution… »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il occupa ses pensées à sortir de son endormissement. Il s'étira sans faire un tantinet attention à ce que pouvait baratiner Naruto sur l'amitié et sur le pardon. Il bailla longuement alors que Naruto s'excitait apparemment tout seul sur il ne savait quel sujet. Il s'intéressa ensuite à ses ongles de main les trouvant un peu sales ce qu'il arrangea en se les triturant. Il ne releva la tête qu'au moment où il n'entendit plus son comparse déclamer ses idéaux périmés. Il rencontra l'azur furieux.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté une seule seconde ! Je m'échine à te sortir de prison, et tu ne fais pas le moindre effort !

- Je sortirais tout seul de cet endroit. Ne t'occupe pas de moi !

- Je suis ton ami, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Je veux te sauver ! »

Sasuke ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard dédaigneux. Personne ne pouvait le tirer en dehors des ténèbres de sa vie. Elles étaient trop épaisses, et il s'y abîmait. Il en avait conscience mais il ne ferait rien pour se délivrer de la noirceur dont il se sustentait.

« Seule la vengeance me convient.

- Ta vengeance t'a amené à assassiner ton propre frère ! Tu étais aveugle et tu l'es toujours ! Qui te dis que Madara ne t'a pas manipulé à ton insu pour te tourner vers la vengeance alors que tu as vu les dégâts qu'elle faisait !

- Je ne serais jamais en paix tant qu'ils seront vivants ! Tu entends !

- Sasuke, c'est ta dernière chance de retrouver une vie normale. Ne la gâche pas.

- Où est mon intérêt ? »

Sasuke avait haussé les épaules sachant très bien que Naruto ne trouverait pas une réponse adéquate à sa question. A sa grande surprise, Naruto l'invita à s'asseoir sur sa couche près de lui.

« Tu te souviens du temps de l'équipe sept ? »

Le prisonnier hocha la tête. Même peu enclin à la nostalgie, quelques souvenirs heureux vinrent à sa mémoire. Quelques bourdes mémorables de Naruto, le caractère collant de Sakura, le protectionnisme de Kakashi, des sourires, l'entente, les épreuves traversées ensemble, leur amitié, tout lui revint d'un coup de fouet. Il se crispa sous cet afflux d'émotions positives. Il croyait pourtant avoir enfoui son passé au plus profond de lui-même. Il se méfiait du bonheur.

« Ce serait beaucoup mieux…surtout si tu renonçais à ta vengeance. Tu pourrais simplement vivre pour toi-même. Tu serais enfin libre.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le penses. »

Sasuke se frotta les yeux en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il avait l'impression qu'une idée géniale germait dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre la main dessus.

« J'ai promis de te ramener à Konoha. Je ne parlais pas de t'envoyer au trou.

- Et comment feras-tu pour me sortir d'ici ?

- Si tu renonces à ta vengeance, reconnais tes erreurs, tu pourras retourner vivre à Konoha. Je suis sûr que Madara t'a manipulé pour…

- Madara ne m'a rien fait. Il m'a juste enfin dit la vérité.

- Avoue qu'elle servait ses intérêts. Il l'a fait parce qu'il y trouvait son compte. Madara avait une idée derrière la tête en te prenant sous son aile.

- C'est possible, chuchota Sasuke pensif.

- Imagine la vie qui pourrait être la tienne sans la vengeance. Tu retrouverais tes amis, ta place dans le village, tu pourrais redevenir un ninja et effectuer des missions pour le village. Tu aimais le village auparavant ? Non ? »

L'Uchiha hocha la tête mais il n'était pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde que Naruto. Son esprit cogitait un plan machiavélique qui donnerait à sa vengeance un goût suprême d'accomplissement. Il avait calculé ses chances de s'évader de prison pour assassiner les dirigeants de Konoha, et elles étaient bien minces. Par contre, retrouver sa place dans le village lui permettrait d'approcher les dirigeants sans trop de difficulté et de les exécuter avec facilité mais pour réussir, il lui faudrait flouer toutes les personnes de son entourage proche ainsi que ses interrogateurs. Il se sentait prêt à le faire. Il aurait sa vengeance complète. Il avisa Naruto avec son espoir lisible dans ses prunelles bienveillantes. Naruto le croirait, quoi qu'il lui dise, il le croirait.

« Fais-le pour moi…, murmura Naruto. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Madara…il voulait prendre mes yeux. Je l'ai découvert en fouillant dans les bases de l'akatsuki. Tu crois vraiment qu'il voulait me manipuler… »

Sasuke se pinça le nez pour s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air rassuré de Naruto. C'était si facile de le prendre au piège.

« J'en suis sûr, Sasuke. Il t'a dévoilé la vérité sur ton frère alors que tu venais d'assister à sa mort. Il s'est servi de ton chagrin.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, Madara s'est servi de toi. Si j'étais arrivé à temps…

- Je n'aurais jamais su que Konoha avait demandé à mon frère d'assassiner sa famille.

- …Tu n'aurais pas été en contact avec Madara. Ce n'était pas ce qui te convenait à ce moment-là. Il a exacerbé tes sentiments vengeurs alors qu'il fallait t'apaiser.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion.

- Sasuke, il faudra bien que tu acceptes de te faire aider par tes amis, on est là pour cela. Je veux te sortir de là, et j'y arriverais, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Naruto avança son poing vers Sasuke. Le brun entrechoqua ses phalanges avec les siennes dans un geste amical.

« On se retrouve enfin », affirma Naruto.

Naruto commença à lui parler de tout le monde dans le village lui faisant part de tout et n'importe quoi. Sasuke l'écoutait attentivement pour jouer son rôle à la perfection quand il sortirait de prison s'intéressant à tout le monde mémorisant le plus d'informations possibles qui lui serraient utiles par la suite. Il devrait tous les berner, s'en faire des amis pour mieux les trahir par la suite. Naruto se laissait berner par sa concentration sur les différents sujets qu'il abordait il rayonnait de bonheur. Cet échange fit du bien à Sasuke, surpris de retrouver la vie quotidienne dans les paroles de Naruto. Un mince sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en écoutant la vie banale et simple des ninjas de sa génération. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto ne parlait pas du tout de Sakura ce qui l'interpella. Il lui en demanda la raison.

« Ah…euh…Sakura…En fait, on est en froid tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a monté tous les autres contre moi, ils voulaient te tuer. Et puis, c'est encore plus compliqué, s'énerva Naruto.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est distante avec moi. Elle n'a pas pu me tuer même avec toute sa détermination.

- J'ai du la sauver, elle m'en veut. Sa fierté en a prit un coup. Et je crois qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir trahi…En fait, çà me fait du bien de t'en parler, Sasuke. Je me vois mal en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu me manques aussi pour çà. Même quand on était fâché, on pouvait se parler enfin s'insulter mais il y avait un échange. Sakura ne me dis plus rien, elle s'isole, elle me fait de la peine… »

Sasuke se trouvait à court de mot pour réconforter Naruto. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de converser avec les gens. Il donnait des ordres, il remettait en place ses subordonnés mais il ne jouait jamais le rôle de médiateur entre eux. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se force à sympathiser avec Naruto.

« …elle t'en veut d'être parti, surtout, de l'avoir laissé seule. Je crois que toutes ses années de solitude remontent en elle. Tu es parti, je suis parti et Kakashi a reprit ses missions en solitaire. Elle était seule durant trois ans. Elle craque.

- Essaie de lui parler. Ne viens pas me voir, c'est Sakura qui en vaut la peine.

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je suis ton seul soutien.

- Et Sakura…

- Sakura ne démords pas que tu saisiras la première occasion pour nous trahir. »

Sasuke plissa ses yeux de réflexion. Alors, Sakura serait sa plus grande ennemie, celle dont il aurait le plus de mal à convaincre de sa rédemption miracle. Il allait devoir la jouer très serrée et user de tous ses dons de comédiens. Il connaissait Sakura. Il était son point faible, il arriverait à la faire plier de manière à ce qu'elle aussi réclame sa libération. Le challenge lui plaisait.

« C'est l'heure ! »

Les deux adolescents relevèrent la tête vers Ibiki. Sasuke nota que les cicatrices du visage de l'examinateur paraissaient, dans la semi obscurité, plus impressionnantes. Naruto lui fit un signe de tête avant de sortir de sa cellule. Il eut un petit sourire crispé envers Ibiki avant de partir définitivement.

Sasuke retrouva la salle d'interrogatoire sans réel enthousiasme. Ce fut en avisant l'air stoïque d'Ibiki qu'il trouva un intérêt réel à cette séance. Il allait planter les premiers jalons de sa rédemption factice.

« Lors de la précédente séance, vous avez dépeint la mort de vos adversaires comme nécessaire tout en n'éprouvant aucun regret quand à leur décès.

- Orochimaru était une pourriture, il le méritait. Deidara se dressait devant mon chemin, il m'avait cherché. La mort d'Itachi était mon but. Danzou ne valait pas mieux qu'Orochimaru…quand à Karin, c'est mon ancêtre qui m'a poussé à l'exécuter.

- Je croyais qu'elle était gênante parce qu'elle en savait trop sur vous.

- En réalité, je n'avais pas le désir de la tuer…C'était ma coéquipière, elle m'a rendu de grands services, c'était mon amie. Plus j'y repense, plus je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir sa mort.

- Nous nous le demandons aussi. Madara tentait sûrement d'évaluer votre fidélité à son autorité ou son emprise sur vous. C'est ce geste qui nous fait penser que vous étiez sous l'influence de Madara.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions mais j'y répondrais en temps et en heure. Que représentait Karin pour vous ?

- C'était ma coéquipière. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'aptitudes ninjas à part la reconnaissance des chakras l'environnant et ses capacités à guérir ses alliés. Je l'appréciais pour son intelligence. J'aime les gens vifs d'esprit. Elle me comprenait rapidement ce qui entraînait une certaine complicité entre nous. Nos rapports se sont dégradés quand nous avions rejoint l'akatsuki.

- Pensez-vous que Madara craignait Karin au point de saisir la première occasion pour l'abattre ?

- Non, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour lui…enfin, si…elle pouvait analyser ses techniques de combat mais elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. »

Ibiki hocha la tête.

« Elle comptait donc pour vous. Et d'après nos renseignements, vous n'attentiez jamais à la vie d'autrui sans une raison excellente.

- C'est vrai. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour la vie.

- Donc, Madara vous a bel et bien manipulé pour tuer votre coéquipière ? »

Pensif, Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait tout d'abord voulu tout mettre sur le dos de Madara mais il éprouvait maintenant des doutes. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Etait-ce la vérité ? Madara l'avait-t-il vraiment poussé à commettre cet acte qu'il regrettait sincèrement ? Ou essayait-t-il de s'en convaincre en même temps qu'il en persuadait Ibiki ? Il ne savait plus mais tout ce qui comptait était sa vengeance et pour cela, il devait être convaincant. Il secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Vous avez raté les organes vitaux de Karin. »

Abasourdi par cette nouvelle, Sasuke releva la tête vers Ibiki.

« Haruno Sakura a réussi à la sauver in extremis. Pour un ninja tel que vous, une erreur de cette importance révèle tout à fait le conflit intérieur qui vous taraudait. Vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec votre ancêtre, vous ne souhaitiez pas réellement la mort de votre coéquipière, il vous a poussé à l'acte ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un acte manqué !

- Elle est vivante ?

- Oui, elle est en parfaite santé. Elle a même répondu à nos questions avec beaucoup de sincérité. »

Stupéfait, Sasuke avait du mal à réagir. Il était déchiré entre le soulagement et l'incompréhension. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir blessée mortellement. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour se débarrasser d'une sensation poisseuse. L'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines. La nausée envahit ses sens mais il la contint pour faire face à Ibiki.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit-il apaisé.

- Cela vous préoccupait ?

- Oui », répondit-t-il évasivement.

Sasuke ne voulait pas répondre de ses sentiments. Il était choqué et, en même temps, content de ce revirement de situation qui arrangeait ses plans le rendant plus convaincant. Une part de lui-même se réjouissait pour Karin mais elle était minoritaire. Les liens affectifs demeuraient lointains dans ses priorités. Seule la vengeance comptait, et il se délectait de l'accomplir.

Les questions suivantes s'attardèrent sur sa relation avec Madara. Ibiki déstabilisait Sasuke en prenant des chemins logiques quelques fois détournés. Perdu dans l'interrogatoire, il répondit avec le plus de sincérité possible sur son ancêtre. Il ne savait plus qui manipulait l'autre dans cet échange mais il savait qu'il gagnait en remarquant l'expression de plus en plus détendue d'Ibiki. Son sentiment de dégoût pour Konoha approchait son paroxysme quand Ibiki lui faisait prendre des chemins tortueux pour rejeter tout son comportement sur son ancêtre. Ils avaient le même but ce qui facilitait la discussion. Sasuke faisait semblant de lutter pour ne pas admettre l'emprise de son ancêtre sur lui-même mais plus l'interrogatoire avançait plus il en devenait convaincu. Toute sa vie, on avait cherché à le manipuler. Et Ibiki ne faisait pas exception à cette règle.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement quand cette séance fut terminée. Elle avait été éprouvante émotionnellement, il s'était senti chamboulé par ce qu'il avait du admettre. Quand il revint à sa cellule, il fut étonné de retrouver Sakura patientant devant celle-ci. De son regard perçant, elle l'évalua rapidement. On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit amoché.

« Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, affirma Ibiki à l'attention de Sakura.

- Je vérifie, c'est un ordre de Tsunade.

- Et c'est une requête de Naruto », dit l'examinateur perspicace.

La fleur de cerisier ne répondit rien tout en précédant Sasuke dans la cellule. L'Uchiha se porta sur sa couche ne prêtant pas trop attention à elle. Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu n'as rien », demanda-t-elle sur le qui vive.

Sasuke se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Sakura soupira en reprenant sa trousse de soin pour s'apprêter à partir. Sasuke se devait de l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Naruto m'a parlé de ce qui vous opposait ! »

Sakura s'arrêta dans ses préparatifs en serrant ses poings de colère.

« Et alors ? En quoi çà te regarde ?

- C'est étrange que vous vous disputiez pour moi.

- J'ai fait des choix qui déplaisent à Naruto, nous sommes fâchés pour le restant de nos vies, le sujet est clos.

- Tu manques à Naruto. »

Sasuke avait juste énoncé cette vérité sous l'impulsion du moment. Il vit les émeraudes vaciller.

« Je…Il m'en veut.

- Et il pense que tu lui en veux aussi. Alors si aucun des deux ne fait le premier pas, c'est sûr, vous risquez de rester en froid longtemps…

- Tu t'en fiches ? Pourquoi çà te concerne ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les pleurnicheries de l'autre imbécile chaque matin !

- Mais il n'a pas à t'en parler !

- J'y peux rien s'il me considère encore comme son confident !

- Mais quel imbécile ! Tu es un traître ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile à l'avaler ! On ne peut plus te faire confiance ! »

Sasuke sourit avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme.

« Cà te gène tellement que je sache ce qui se passe dans l'équipe. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, c'est à toi que je parle, et c'est avec Naruto que je m'engueule.

- Ne me prends par les sentiments. J'ai très bien compris à quoi tu joues… »

Sur ce, Sakura referma la porte de la cellule dans un terrible couinement.

Sasuke s'allongea tout en pensant que Sakura ne serait pas aussi facile à convaincre que les autres. Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une redoutable intelligence mais ses sentiments demeuraient ses points faibles. Il allait y réfléchir.

On apporta son repas mais le prisonnier n'eut qu'un rictus de dégoût en le découvrant. La substance grumeleuse ne le tentait pas encore plus au vu de sa couleur scatologique. Sa pitance était rebutante par son odeur forte. A la limite de la nausée, son appétit était coupé.


	4. Chapter 4

Les premiers rayons de l'aube se faufilèrent dans la cellule pour finalement atteindre son locataire. Sasuke papillonna des yeux tout en maugréant. La nuit n'avait pas été agréable. Il lui en restait un souvenir flou où des mouvements de son corps restaient ancrés dans ses courbatures, où ses yeux avaient enregistrés des contours blafards et où l'eau du mur avait atteint son uniforme de prisonnier.

Il se releva avec difficulté éprouvant une certaine rigidité dans ses muscles. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser les nuages comateux s'y amoncelant. Il ferma les yeux ne supportant pas les piques de douleur qui s'y amoncelaient.

La porte de sa cellule grinça annonçant son visiteur matinal. Il se frotta les yeux tout en maugréant pour se composer une attitude plus digne. Il n'appréciait pas la manie de Naruto de venir le cueillir si tôt le matin à croire qu'il avait abandonné ses grasses matinées rien que pour lui.

« Naruto, tu ne pourrais pas passer un peu plus tard… »

Le raclement de gorge féminin surprit Sasuke qui releva le visage impassible vers son vis-à-vis. Ino lui sourit avec hésitation avant d'épousseter sa jupe violette. Elle secoua sa tête faisant onduler sa longue couette blonde, elle repoussa sa mèche de cheveux de son visage et elle finit par prendre la parole :

« Naruto ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, il est en mission. Il m'a demandé de passer te voir à sa place. »

Sasuke sentit un malaise étrange envahir son corps. Il s'était habitué à sa confrontation matinale avec Naruto, c'était devenu une habitude qui le rassurait. Il aimait bien voir son ancien ami, il se sentait nostalgique avec lui mais il n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment envers ses autres camarades. Il n'avait aucun atome crochu avec Ino et il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup ayant fait partie des cruches à ses trousses dans sa tendre enfance. De plus, le parfum des fleurs l'agressait.

« En fait, çà fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu…Et…euh…je ne sais trop quoi te dire. »

La gène d'Ino le laissa indifférent. Et il ne fit rien pour la mettre à l'aise, il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à l'aider. Son regard demeura fuyant tandis qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas respirer l'odeur obsédante florale.

« Naruto a sûrement du te parler de long en large de nous.

- Je sais que ta boutique est plus grande et qu'Asuma est mort.

- Alors ce que Naruto raconte t'intéresse…

- Un peu. Je suis curieux de nature.

- Tu cherches plutôt nos failles à travers les dires de Naruto.

- Naruto parle de choses tellement insignifiantes qu'elles n'ont pas d'intérêt stratégiques. »

Le souffle d'Ino se coupa un instant parce qu'il avait sous-entendu que la mort d'Asuma ne représentait rien du tout. Il crut bon de rajouter pour ne pas qu'Ino se braque contre lui :

« La mort attends chacun de nous lors d'un mauvais tournant. On se sent tellement en sécurité à Konoha qu'on ne s'y attend plus dans cette ville. La paix vous ramollit.

- Et c'est en nous déclarant la guerre avec ton ancêtre que vous pensez arranger notre mollesse ! Pain a causé des dégâts, ici et…

- …il y a eu très peu de morts à regretter. Tout s'est bien arrangé quand Naruto, le sauveur, s'est pointé sur ses nobles grenouilles pour convaincre son adversaire du bien fondé de son nindo.

- Je te sens amer. Tu aurais presque souhaité notre mort à tous.

- Non, avoua-t-il. Il faut toujours un survivant pour témoigner de l'horreur d'un carnage. »

Sasuke frissonna en se rappelant le petit garçon traumatisé qu'il avait été. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu dire sur ce qui s'était passé aux infirmières ou aux anbus qui enquêtaient sur le massacre. Il avait juste accusé son frère, c'était tout. Soucieuse, Ino plissa ses yeux.

« Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre toute sa famille mais je pense que c'est assez traumatisant pour te faire agir de la sorte. J'aimerais revoir le petit garçon que je connaissais autrefois.

- J'ai grandi.

- Tu avais une telle innocence, une telle joie de vivre et une telle curiosité que c'en était attendrissant.

- C'est du passé. »

Sasuke passa ses mains sur son cou ne se préoccupant pas d'Ino qui avait le regard dans le vague. Il n'était pas attendrissant, il devait flanquer la trouille à ses adversaires rien que par son nom.

« La vie ne t'a pas épargné, ce serait bien qu'enfin, tu es droit au bonheur. »

Les yeux de Sasuke foncèrent de chagrin contenu.

« Je n'y goûterais jamais parce que la perte de mes parents me pèse beaucoup trop.

- Tu pourrais te reconstituer une famille. »

Sasuke releva son visage pour l'appuyer sur son coude. Il eut un minuscule sourire.

« En tout cas, pas avec toi ! »

Ino ria à sa plaisanterie, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« J'ai très vite renoncé à toi. Ce fut très facile en fait. Je n'étais pas si attaché à toi que je le croyais…mais pour Sakura, c'est différent… »

Sasuke ne voulut rien ajouter au silence, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire part de ce qu'il soupçonnait concernant les sentiments de Sakura à son égard. Ino reprit la parole, un peu plus sûre d'elle :

« …Son cœur t'accompagne partout où tu puisses te trouver. Un tel amour est louable. Je pense que cette force invisible t'a protégé tout ce temps. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un petit rictus ennuyé. Cette fille n'avait pas perdu ses expressions un peu fleur bleue de son enfance, c'était dommage.

« Elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Et ce fut difficile pour elle de renier cet amour pour aller à ton encontre pour te tuer. Elle pensait mettre fin à la souffrance de Naruto en s'occupant de toi de cette manière. Il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

- Et elle n'a pas pu me tuer parce qu'elle éprouve encore des sentiments pour moi. Je la trouve pathétique. »

Les narines d'Ino frémissèrent de répulsion avant que sa colère n'éclate.

« Elle t'aime ! Et elle va tout faire pour t'oublier parce que tu ne vaux rien ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Elle t'a entendu pendant des années ! Et elle va t'oublier pour de bon ! Tu as tué un haut dignitaire de Konoha sans raison valable ! Naruto ne pourra rien pour toi.

- C'est çà ! Va-t-en ! Juge-moi sans connaître mes raisons. »

Sasuke eut un geste las pour la chasser devant tellement de préjugés idiots. Il se recula subitement quand Ino osa poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Dis-moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu assassiné Danzou ? »

Il fut surpris par tant de douceur de la part d'Ino. Il en fut bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lui raconter tout ce que lui avait raconté Madara à propos du massacre. Il remarqua l'effarement d'Ino quand elle comprit que les dirigeants de Konoha avaient décidé de décimer un clan entier du village en se servant en plus de l'un de leur membre. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les traits de la jeune kunoichi se durcissaient de détermination. Quand il eut fini, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec ferveur.

« Naruto, est-il au courant ?

- Oui, je crois…enfin…il en avait l'air.

- Cà ne se passera pas comme çà. Les membres du Conseil tentent par tous les moyens de te faire exécuter. J'ai compris maintenant pourquoi. Il ne cherche même pas à te donner un procès équitable. Tsunade et Naruto leur résistent mais je pense qu'il leur faut du soutien. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Ino lui tendit sa main comme pour conclure un accord. Sasuke avisa cette main tendue, et avec un sourire hypocrite, il la serra. Il ne s'imaginait pas auparavant à quel point l'histoire tragique de son clan pouvait attendrir. Il se faisait un allié de plus pour regagner sa place auprès des ninjas de Konoha.

« Mon père va venir t'interroger. »

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Il était sur la défensive. Yamanaka Inoichi était un expert en ce qui concernait le mental et il réussirait certainement à le percer à jour. Le mentaliste saurait ses projets de fausse rédemption.

« Ne te fais pas de souci, tu as été sincère avec moi. »

Sasuke décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout afin d'éviter cette interrogatoire en étant pris en pitié par Ino.

« Mes intentions envers Konoha ne sont pas claires, je ne sais plus où j'en suis…je ne sais pas…

- Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père possède beaucoup de tact…Et ce n'est pas grave si tu es un peu perdu. Je veux dire que c'est un peu normal après ce qu'il t'est arrivé. La perte de ton frère a dû être un choc. »

Sasuke plissa ses yeux ne comprenant pas exactement où Ino voulait en venir. Il arborait une expression méfiante, il était prêt à s'insurger si Ino transgressait une certaine ligne à ne surtout pas franchir. Il détestait qu'on s'imagine ses sentiments, personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qui l'animait et certainement pas cette fille superficielle. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient bandés tel un fauve s'apprêtant à surgir sur sa proie. Ino le remarqua aisément alors elle ne s'aventura pas plus loin sur ce sujet glissant. Son père ne tarda pas à se présenter devant sa cellule. Ino se défila dès qu'elle le put ce qui soulagea Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha se tourna vers Inoichi avec la peur dans le ventre. Il ne supportait pas les Yamanaka avec leur don pour s'immiscer dans l'esprit d'une personne. Il craignait de se faire démasquer bien avant d'avoir pu mettre son plan à exécution. L'idée de redevenir un ninja de Konoha pour tous les tuer aurait pu lui parvenir plus tard. Il était à présent face à un problème de taille. Et il ne pourrait pas user de son sharingan pour hypnotiser son adversaire. Il haïssait sa position de faiblesse.

« Sors de là, on va passer aux choses plus sérieuses. »

Inoichi eut un bref mouvement de la main pour l'inciter à quitter sa cellule. Sasuke suivit docile son nouvel interrogateur tout en échafaudant tout un tas de stratégie pour échapper à son inquisition. Il y avait tout un tas de manière de flouer un mentaliste mais Sasuke n'en avait eu vent que par les gargarismes vaniteux d'Orochimaru sur sa jeunesse. Il était temps de mettre en pratique ce que lui avait légué sans le vouloir son sensei. Il demeurait un génie même entravé et il trouverait un moyen pour déjouer son adversaire. Il trouva même pimentée cette affaire. Il aimait beaucoup se mesurer à de nouveaux défis surtout que l'enjeu demeurait sa propre vie.

Inoichi l'installa sur une chaise avant de le juger d'un regard perçant.

« Je te préviens, c'est une méthode invasive que je vais pratiquer sur toi. Tu as intérêt à être coopératif si tu ne veux pas subir de dégâts mentaux. »

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction, il resta impassible. Il se concentrait pour faire face à l'invasion de son intimité mentale.

« Ferme les yeux. »

Il obéit tout en essayant de se détendre. Il pensa de suite à son enfance, à ses joies, ses peines et ses peurs de petit garçon. Il était gêné de se rappeler tant de bonheur parce qu'à présent cette sérénité lui était refusée à tout jamais. La main d'Inoichi se posa sur sa tête. Par instinct, il amorçât un geste de repli mais il se força à ne pas montrer de dégoût à un attouchement physique et il resta presque immobile. Cette main se révélait d'une douceur paternelle qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis très longtemps. Cette sensation mêlée à ses souvenirs remuait quelque chose de profond en lui comme un besoin ou un manque.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me cacheras ce que tu penses réellement de Konoha, affirma Inoichi. J'irais délicatement, je ne te forcerais en rien. »

Sasuke resta concentré sur son enfance se repassant parfois en boucle certains souvenirs. Des moments passés à l'académie ou avec l'équipe sept s'invitèrent eux aussi. L'uchiha ne comprenait pas vraiment cet arrangement dans ses souvenirs mais il se laissa pénétrer par ses instants positifs. Il se raidit d'un coup sentant une incision dans ses pensées. Vif comme l'éclair, Inoichi pénétrait plus profondément en lui. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces alors que des images du massacre de son clan défilaient devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce moment de sa vie marqué par le mangekyou sharingan de son frère aîné. Rouge le sang, noir l'obscurité, blanc les cadavres. Les membres de sa famille tombaient un à un sous les attaques meurtrières de son frère. Dans les rues de son quartier adoré s'empilaient les morts surpris dans leur tranquilité. Le katana trancha froidement le corps de ses parents alors que luisaient les sharingans d'Itachi. Il ne le supportait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger emprisonné par la main de fer du Yamanaka.

Il plissa ses yeux dans un ultime effort pour le repousser.

Dans un éclair blanc, il eut alors un souvenir de son frère assis sur un petit pont au-dessus d'un ruisseau. Itachi devait avoir une dizaine d'années. Son regard onyx restait contemplatif suivant le cheminement de l'eau, il semblait réfléchir à énormément de choses pour un garçon de son âge. Quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient détachées de leur lien dans son dos. Les marques sur ses joues étaient rehaussées par la luminosité vive de ce matin ensoleillé. Itachi releva son menton fièrement avant de se tourner alors vers son frère avec un sourire.

« Sasuke ?

- Oui…Aïe, arrête de me taper sur le front.

- C'est une protection. Tu me remercieras un jour. »

Le souvenir s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'il avait fait surface. Le massacre se reproduisit de nouveau devant ses yeux. Le masque de Madara s'y invita plongeant dans le décor et ricanant comme dans un cauchemar. Sasuke cria devant tant d'horreurs. L'ancêtre Uchiha était le meurtrier de ses parents. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce monstre jaillit dans son esprit occupant toutes ses pensées. Sasuke le haïssait, il désirait le détruire ! Cette nuit recommença dans sa tête avec le rire de Madara en fond sonore. Il regardait, impuissant, la vie quitter les êtres chers. C'était insupportable d'être aussi jeune et aussi impuissant.

Il voulait que ce remue-ménage dans son mental s'arrête immédiatement, il en souffrait de trop. Il se focalisa sur la sensation de la pichenette de son frère sur son front et, en un déclic, il s'apaisa. Des ondes bienfaisantes d'un bleu apaisant partaient de son front se répandant dans tout son corps. Il entendit le rire joyeux de son frère aîné au loin tandis qu'il reprenait possession de lui-même.

Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de rouvrir ses yeux. Il s'était concentré sur sa respiration de moins en moins erratique et sur le soulagement qu'il ressentait à retrouver possession du fil de ses pensées. Il fit le vide en lui-même puis il retourna à la lumière.

Hébété, il avisa la salle d'interrogatoire avec un œil nouveau. Il la trouvait spacieuse mais toujours aussi dénué de charme. Il lui fallut du temps avant de s'attarder sur l'expression songeuse d'Inoichi.

« Tout va bien, Inoichi ? »

Sasuke posa son regard sur Ibiki qui semblait alerte.

« Le prisonnier a crié ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, affirma Inoichi.

- Oui, à en fendre l'âme. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. »

Ibiki remua son nez comme si ce qui venait de se passer le répulsait.

« Je ne l'ai pas maltraité. Il s'est débattu, cela arrive quand on ne veut pas revivre un souvenir, expliqua le Yamanaka. Sasuke, quel âge avais-tu quand ton frère t'a fait subir le Tsukiyomi ? »

Le prisonnier fut surpris par le ton doux adopté par Inoichi après ce traitement.

« Sept ans. »

Pensif, Inoichi hocha la tête.

« Je crois que ce traumatisme est assez important pour être le premier souvenir à se présenter à un étranger. Et on dirait qu'on ne peut pas aller plus loin. Il y a une sorte de barrière. J'ai appris quand même que tu détestais Madara assez fortement. Pourquoi es-tu entré dans l'akastuki alors ? Réponds-moi sincèrement, Sasuke. »

Sasuke laissa un temps de silence qui lui permit de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais révélé toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rejoindre son ancêtre.

« Je voulais des alliés pour combattre Konoha, et comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, je cherchais à me rapprocher de Madara pour connaître ses points faibles.

- En clair, tu projetais de tuer ton ancêtre.

- Oui, je n'ai aucun respect pour les anciens.

- J'en ai fini avec lui, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Son esprit est impénétrable à présent.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, demanda Ibiki.

- Non parce qu'il a érigé une barrière psychique quand j'ai tenté d'entrer. Il va falloir que tu te coltines tout le boulot. Je n'ai pas envie d'endommager notre prisonnier. »

Les gardes se saisirent de lui pour le ramener à sa cellule où, comme d'habitude, Sakura l'attendait. La jeune femme semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à patienter. Elle bougeait sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

« Tu n'es pas en mission avec Naruto, demanda-t-il.

- Tu voies bien que non, lui répondit-t-elle avec hargne. Je dois me coltiner tes emmerdes ! »

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils devant autant de colère. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se mettre à dos Sakura. Elle était rarement vulgaire.

« Apportez-moi de la nourriture !

- Mais ce n'est pas l'heure du déjeuner, fit observer un garde.

- Ce n'est pas important. Amenez-moi sa ration ! »

Furieuse, elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Alors on fait la grève de la faim pour nous apitoyer sur ton sort ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

- De gré ou de force, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avaler quelque chose parce que je n'ai pas envie de me pointer à tous tes repas pour t'observer manger.

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Oh, pardon, cher prince Uchiha, vous n'avez plus droit à votre standing habituel ! »

Sakura eut un geste précieux de la main comme si elle voulait s'éventer avec tout en effectuant un léger déhanché provocateur. Sasuke apprécia son sarcasme inhabituel, il la préférait ainsi.

Le garde ne tarda pas à ramener de la nourriture. Sakura prit le plateau pour le placer sous le nez de Sasuke qui se fronça devant autant d'odeurs nauséabondes. Il tenta de repousser le plateau mais Sakura lui présentait de manière ferme. Il détourna alors la tête.

« Tu n'as pas faim du tout ?

- Je ne mangerais pas çà.

- Je suis capable de te bourrer le coco avec alors il vaudrait mieux que tu coopères desuite.

- Il n'est pas question que j'avale çà !

- Je vais te le faire ingurgiter de force ! »

Sakura attrapa le bol et la cuillère pour se porter près de Sasuke. Le prisonnier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, il attrapa le récipient contenant une sorte de purée-soupe immonde pour la renverser sur la tête de Sakura. Le liquide infâme dégoulina dans les cheveux roses. Sasuke se délecta de l'expression choquée de Sakura qui avait la bouche ouverte devant ce geste impardonnable. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'étranglait avec sa salive de fureur alors qu'elle amenait ses mains à sa tête pour se débarrasser de la sensation collante de la nourriture infecte. Sa colère explosa :

« Mais t'es malade ! Je me fais du souci pour toi ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me renverser le plat sur la tête. Je suis sale ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé avant de prendre le cruchon d'eau pour le déverser avec un plaisir malsain sur Sakura. Le cri d'indignation de Sakura lui apporta une pleine satisfaction ainsi que sa mine offusquée et ses épaules courbées.

« Comme çà, tu seras propre ! »

Il constata avec joie que l'eau avait encore plus étalée la substance grumeleuse. Il jubilait. C'était pour toute les fois où elle l'avait coursée, toutes les fois où il lui avait répondu gentiment alors qu'elle le collait et pour toutes les fois où il l'avait trouvé lourde. Cela faisait un bien fou !

Sakura le tapa avec le plateau ce qui l'étourdit quelques instants. Il constata un peu hébété la fuite furieuse de Sakura.

« Mettez-le au pain sec durant trois jours, çà lui fera les pieds ! »

Sasuke ricana devant sa bêtise, il ne savait pas comment il allait rattraper ce geste avec Sakura pour se la mettre dans sa poche mais il ne regrettait nullement son action irréfléchie. Ah, la vengeance avait du bon, c'était le pied !


	5. Chapter 5

Le pain crissait sous ses dents. C'était dur mais c'était bon. Sasuke ne laissait échapper aucune miette pour récupérer des forces. Il se sentait faiblir, et il n'était pas question de s'amollir s'il voulait un jour obtenir sa vengeance. Il reprenait l'entraînement autant que sa cellule le lui permettait. Il avait adapté ses exercices fait par Orochimaru de mise en forme à sa détention. Il ne devait pas perdre en masse musculaire pour supporter ses techniques.

Il était au pain dur depuis plusieurs jours. La routine commençait à s'installer dans sa monotonie.

Le matin, Naruto venait le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui racontait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ensuite, il était interrogé par Ibiki. Et enfin, Sakura venait surveiller derrière les barreaux s'il se restaurait correctement.

Il ferma les yeux se léchant les doigts un par un.

Il ne dormait toujours pas du sommeil du juste mais il arrivait à se reposer suffisamment en s'étendant sur sa couche. Il sentait souvent la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Ce fantôme l'accompagnait dans sa solitude, il avait l'impression de toucher à l'interdit en fréquentant cette apparition qui lui apportait pourtant tellement de réconfort. Il avait rêvé une ou deux fois de Madara imaginant tous les coups tordus que ce vieil homme pourrait lui tendre. Il le détestait toujours autant mais il prenait son mal en patience, il retrouverait Madara et il paierait pour le meurtre de ses parents.

Naruto lui apportait une distraction quotidienne avec sa bonne humeur inaltérable. Il ne saurait dire ce qu'il trouvait à cet entretien matinal mais il en ressortait comme apaisé. Il devait admettre que Naruto lui avait manqué. Ils retrouvaient leur ancienne complicité ce qui lui remplissait le cœur de chaleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop se rapprocher de quelqu'un ou éprouver ce genre de sentiments parce qu'ils le feraient souffrir un de ces jours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la sympathie pour son frère de cœur. C'était inaltérable comme relation malgré le rejet, les épreuves et ses tentatives avortées de meurtre. Il tenait à Naruto plus qu'il ne voulait véritablement l'avouer. Sasuke soupira devant l'évidence. Son cœur n'était pas aussi endurci qu'il le pensait. Un blond arrivait à percer sa carapace de glace. En revanche, Sasuke savait qu'il pouvait faire abstraction de ses sentiments. Il l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois, sous le coup de la colère mais aussi en cas de calcul mesquin, il pouvait se détacher de toutes émotions faibles.

Naruto faisait tout pour le faire sortir de prison et il y arriverait. Le prisonnier en était certain.

Sasuke n'imaginait même pas la déception du blond quand il détruirait ce village de fond en comble. Les liens rendaient faibles mais ils pouvaient servir ses desseins meurtriers.

Il ricana en imaginant la douleur des habitants, les cris d'agonies dont il se gorgerait et la destruction dans les flammes de son amaterasu. Il voulait causer la souffrance pour leur faire ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu en étant gamin. Il voulait crier vengeance au-dessus de tellement de tourments dont il serait la cause première. Il n'abandonnerait pas sa revanche. Les conseillers paieraient.

Et Ibiki ne voyait que du feu dans sa fausse innocence. Sasuke répondait aux questions avec diligence laissant planer le doute sur une quelconque influence de Madara sur ses actes jusqu'à avouer que ce serait tout à fait possible. Petit à petit, il menait les Konohans par le bout du nez rejetant toute son attitude sur son ancêtre, les apitoyant sur son sort et leur faisant comprendre toute sa bonne volonté de revenir dans le droit chemin. Il se délectait de les manipuler complètement les amenant à croire à sa sincérité. Il leur faisait croire qu'il allait redevenir un ninja de Konoha, qu'il comprenait ses erreurs et qu'il ne chercherait plus à se venger en échange de quelques aménagements quand à sa sortie de prison. Il négociait finement sa libération faisant toujours valoir qu'il fût avant tout une victime de Konoha. Quand Ibiki cherchait un peu trop à savoir pourquoi il virait si subitement de bord, il invoquait son amitié avec Naruto qu'il avait assez mise à mal.

Sasuke eut un sourire machiavélique.

Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que Naruto servirait ses plans. Et en plus, celui-ci surenchérissait sur les valeurs de l'amitié pour le libérer. Naruto était tellement heureux de le voir s'assagir que Sasuke n'en était plus comblé que de le biaiser.

Il eut un rictus mauvais.

Dans son plan si parfait demeurait une épine à son pied. Sakura ne le croyait pas. Elle lui résistait. Elle n'avait pas accepté ses excuses qu'il avait pourtant bien préparée pour les faire paraître les plus naturelles possibles. Elle ne lui pardonnait toujours pas. Elle restait butée. Ce qui satisfaisait Sasuke, c'est qu'elle n'osait plus entrer dans sa cellule. Elle était terrifiée par lui. Il était ravi de lui flanquer la trouille. C'était si bon mais il fallait qu'elle soit convaincue de sa rédemption sinon il l'aurait toujours dans les pattes à fouiner dans ses affaires et à lever le doute sur ses intentions. Elle était gênante parce qu'elle ferait toujours entrevoir la possibilité d'une quelconque trahison de sa part. Quoique çà faisait plus véridique s'il avait au moins un opposant. Il ne savait pas. Il devrait peut-être la remercier. Il ne savait pas mais il désirait qu'elle croit en lui, elle aussi pour…il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il désirait tellement qu'elle accepte son retour. C'était étrange de ne plus savoir exactement où il en était.

A vrai dire, depuis la mort de son frère, il survivait dans la douleur de la culpabilité. Il le vivait mal. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé plus jeune toute la peine que la perte d'Itachi pourrait lui procurer. Il se sentait sale mais surtout il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne. Personne ne méritait sa loyauté et sa naïveté. Il s'endurcissait ne croyant aucune promesse se libérant de ses attaches. Pour ne pas souffrir, il se détachait des autres. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver trahi comme il l'avait été avec son frère. Même avec Naruto, il restait méfiant. Autant de gentillesse cachait forcement un revers.

Il renifla de mépris tournant dans sa cage comme un fauve entravé.

Il en avait marre de ce trou pourri. Il voulait sortir. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé mais il trouvait que cette plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il avait tout fait pour sortir, il ne comprenait pas qu'il y ait encore des obstacles à sa libération. Sakura y était sûrement pour quelque chose. C'était une bien gentille fille mais il se rappelait maintenant à quel point elle pouvait être une véritable peste. C'était elle la responsable de son malheur. Et Naruto ! Il venait le rassurer chaque matin sur sa libération prochaine mais il lui mentait, c'était évident. Il n'y arrivait pas…

Et il voulait sortir !

Il tapa un bon coup dans un seau avec une violence inouïe. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par les gardiens qui ricanèrent dans l'ombre. Encore des hommes courageux ! Ils avaient raison de rester cachés car Sasuke les aurait certainement assassiné peu de temps après sa sortie.

Il soupira encore une fois avant de s'allonger sur sa couche. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Ressasser ses plans ne le menait à rien sauf à perdre la tête. Il en avait assez d'être entravé. Il recevait toujours les mêmes visites. C'était un quotidien effroyable.

Et qu'avait-t-il fait ? Il avait débarrassé ce monde injuste d'un salop de plus. Il n'avait rien fait de véritablement répréhensible. Danzou avait un statut, avait une place dans la société Konohanne non négligeable mais ce n'était en aucun cas un enfant de cœur. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait occises, c'était celui qui méritait le plus amplement la mort. Et Tsunade n'allait pas râler de l'en avoir débarrassé.

Sasuke sursauta. Sur ses gardes, il entendit ses geôliers se battre un instant avant de se faire apparemment neutraliser.

Etonné, il se dirigea avec méfiance vers la porte de sa cellule. Suigestu et Juugo avaient peut-être eu la brillantissime idée de venir le délivrer. Il en doutait véritablement ne comptant nullement sur la bonté naturelle de Suigestu. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir à qui il avait affaire. Alliés ou ennemis ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un choc.

Il recula précipitamment quand le premier adversaire entra dans sa cellule. Il eut l'instinct d'activer ses sharingans mais il se souvint à temps qu'il était entravé dans son chakra. Il se prépara donc à faucher son adversaire d'un bon coup à l'estomac. Les mouvements étaient trop rapides, il n'avait plus l'habitude de combattre sans son sharingan qui décomposait les mouvements. Il rata sa cible qui se faufila derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer que d'autres hommes arrivaient pour s'en prendre à lui qu'il ressentit un choc au niveau du bas de son dos. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il se baissa pour balancer sa jambe d'un mouvement circulaire pour coucher ses adversaires. Il avait toujours une certaine rapidité et force ce qui lui permit de renverser deux hommes. Il se releva en s'en prenant à son assaillant de droite. Il gémit de douleur en sentant son flanc se faire toucher d'un coup de bâton.

Il n'avait pas assez de place pour combattre. Il connaissait ses limites, il pouvait très bien venir à bout de ses hommes en tant normal mais là, ses aptitudes étaient diminuées. Tout en combattant, il évaluait chacun des hommes qui lui faisaient face. Des lâches, sans aucun doute, pour s'en prendre à lui à plusieurs. Ils étaient forts, des ninjas sans aucun doute, même, ils devaient faire parti de l'élite. Il était en mauvaise posture.

Il évita une prise haute tout en se faufilant au travers de ses adversaires qui tentaient de l'encercler. Il devait sortir de sa cellule pour pouvoir les vaincre. Il tenta un pas vers la porte mais on lui barra vivement la route.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper la prochaine attaque qu'ils se jetèrent sur lui. Il évita la majorité des coups grâce à son agilité mais il ne pouvait que craindre le moment fatidique où il se ferait submergé. Ses assaillants se battaient intelligemment, ils ne se gênaient pas dans leurs mouvements et ils savaient se protéger et s'économiser. Il remarqua les masques anbu mais il doutait qu'ils soient aux ordres de Tsunade. On tentait certainement de l'assassiner en douce. Et le Conseil était capable d'un acte aussi bas.

Il recula pour éviter un coup de pied tout en évitant de trébucher en arrière, il se baissa sans perdre l'équilibre pour revenir à la charge en neutralisant pour de bon l'un de ses adversaires. Orochimaru lui avait enseigné toutes les faiblesses corporelles pour tuer ou rendre inconscient n'importe qui d'une simple pression sur la zone traîtresse. Les rangs de ses opposants se resserrèrent pour compenser la perte de l'un des leurs. Sasuke ne l'avait pas tué parce qu'on le lui aurait sûrement reproché freinant ainsi sa libération future mais aussi parce qu'il fallait bien garder le plus faible pour l'interroger. Les anbus hésitèrent un instant trépignant des pieds avant de revenir à la charge.

Sasuke sursauta. L'homme en face de lui était venu se porter à sa hauteur en un battement de cil. C'était trop rapide, et il ne put éviter le coup de poing qui le sonna légèrement. Il voulut reprendre rapidement ses esprits pour ne pas se faire entraver par ceux de derrière mais il ne réussit qu'à leur opposer une faible résistance. Il sentit avec panique des liens l'immobiliser.

Il releva la tête vers les anbus qui se penchaient vers lui. Il entendait leurs voix graves à travers leurs masques.

« Tu vas payer pour avoir tué notre dirigeant.

- Danzou ? »

Ils n'eurent qu'un hochement de tête.

Sasuke les virent s'étirer un instant avant d'arracher des barreaux à sa cellule. Il fronça ses sourcils tout en redoutant ce qui allait arriver. Il se doutait qu'il s'était mis à dos les anbus de la racine en ayant occis leur chef mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils braveraient l'autorité de Tsunade. Ou peut-être avait-t-il la bénédiction de la princesse des limaces après tout…Il était gênant pour tout le monde.

Son estomac se noua en apercevant ce qui semblait être le leadeur de ce groupe vengeur tester la barre en fendant les airs puis en tapant doucement sa main avec l'objet. Il eut un frisson d'anticipation. Il connaissait la douleur morale et physique. Un shinobi ne la reniait pas, c'était son lot quotidien mais Sasuke craignait ce passage à tabac qui pouvait facilement dégénérer en sa mort. Il ne désirait pas perdre la vie car il avait encore sa vengeance à accomplir. Il voulait laisser une empreinte de souffrance avant de s'évanouir à jamais de ce monde ingrat. Menaçante, la barre se leva. Partir maintenant serait peut-être mieux pour sa conscience…

Le premier coup cassa sa mâchoire répandant du sang dans sa bouche. Il tenta de cracher mais ses os furent récalcitrants et il s'étouffa avec le liquide vermeil qui emplissait sa cavité buccale alors que la douleur irradiait son côté droit. Le second atterrit dans ses côtes, elles tinrent bon mais son flanc lui brûlait. Le troisième fut violent dans son estomac lui donnant envie de vomir. Son organe était devenu dur mais flageolant. Le quatrième vint faucher l'arrière de ses genoux. Au cinquième, il perdit le décompte car les coups s'enchaînèrent. Il n'avait conscience que de son corps meurtri par la souffrance. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même ne pensant qu'à une chose : survivre. Il avait plusieurs os de cassé, il n'arrivait pas à les compter. Il entendait vaguement ses assaillants lui hurler des insultes et des insanités tout en le ruant de coups.

Dans toute cette douleur, il pensait qu'il le méritait quelque part. C'était juste qu'ils cherchent à se venger de lui. C'était de la haine sans fin. Et personne ne pourra arrêter ce cycle infini.

Il n'avait plus conscience du temps qui passait, seuls les coups résonnant dans son corps comptaient et la douleur s'attachait à lui comme une guigne. Il était assommé par la souffrance et il fut soulagé quand il ne sentit plus rien venir de ses agresseurs. Il les entendit partir avec précipitation. Ils se sauvaient.

Sasuke eut un ricanement mauvais englouti sous le flot de sang qui l'engorgeait en sentant toute cette précipitation. Les anbus de la racine s'étaient fait pincer en plein passage à tabac d'un prisonnier.

Il entendit son prénom résonner. Il crut reconnaître la voix de Naruto puis celle de Sakura.

Son corps lui faisait mal.

Il avait froid.

Métallique, le sang.

Il percevait Sakura babiller des choses incompréhensibles près de lui alors qu'elle s'activait sur lui. Il aperçut un flux de chakra vert. Il sentit un réconfort sans nom s'emparer de ses tissus lésés. Il soupira de soulagement.

Naruto parlait, Sakura se taisait. Les paroles de son ami résonnaient dans des tons graves rassurants. L'intonation était douce.

Il y avait des doigts dans ses cheveux alors que Sasuke grimaçait de douleur. Deux mains se posèrent avec délicatesse sur son visage. Il reconnut le tact de Sakura ainsi que le picotement doucereux des os qui se recollaient sous son action guérisseuse. Il les entendait de plus en plus distinctement mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Il souffrait comme jamais à présent qu'aucun contact le détournait de son mal.

Il crut passer des heures de souffrances éternelles entre les bras de Sakura mais être l'objet de leur attention lui plaisait. Ses deux amis d'enfance ne s'occupaient que de lui. Il sentait leur chaleur à travers ses doigts qu'il avait liés aux leurs. Il ne sentait plus seul. Ils compatissaient sur son sort.

Dès qu'il le put, il bougea pour se rapprocher d'eux. Il attrapa l'un d'eux de ses bras pour se blottir contre ce corps chaud. C'était Sakura, la douceur de sa peau. Il ne sentait plus, tout avait goût de sang. Il se recroquevilla contre elle tout en priant que cet instant de communion entre eux sans faux-semblants et sans arrière pensée dure mais, dans son esprit calculateur, des raisonnements néfastes s'invitèrent en comprenant que Sakura pleurait contre lui. Il gémit le prénom de la fleur de cerisier. Il devait s'en faire une alliée, il sourit faiblement dans les plis de sa jupe. En fait, se faire casser la gueule serait un bon moyen de l'apitoyer sur son sort et de l'aveugler avec ses sentiments amoureux. Le destin était avec lui. Il s'excusa de l'avoir humiliée en lui renversant de la nourriture dessus, il lui demanda de lui pardonner d'avoir tenté de la tuer et il lui avoua qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité mourir en restant éternellement fâché avec elle. Elle répondait qu'elle regrettait son attitude envers lui, qu'elle le comprenait et qu'elle ferait des efforts pour lui pardonner. Elle pleurnichait comme d'habitude…Pathétique ! Il releva le menton. Le sourire de Naruto était étincelant dans cette pénombre. Ses anciens amis étaient des abrutis finis, c'est pour cette raison qu'il les aimait bien car il pouvait en faire ce qu'il en voulait.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke titubait alors qu'on le forçait à avancer malgré les protestations de Naruto et Sakura à un tel traitement. La poigne sur sa nuque ne faiblissait pas l'obligeant à se courber. Le bâton dans son dos tapait de temps en temps quand son gardien n'était pas satisfait de sa cadence. Avec une cagoule sur la tête, il ignorait où il allait exactement à part qu'on le transférait dans un autre bâtiment et une autre cellule dans l'urgence de la situation. Son sens de l'orientation lui faisait défaut alors qu'il aurait été préférable qu'il sache exactement où on l'emmenait. Il entendait ses deux anciens coéquipiers râler auprès des gardes mais ceux-ci ne faisaient pas attention à leur désaccord. Apparemment, Tsunade n'était au courant de rien, et les deux gardes prenaient des initiatives.

Sasuke les suspectait d'être en fait des complices de la bande de casseur de sa jolie gueule car ils se débrouillaient pour essayer de paumer Naruto et Sakura, ses amis n'osaient pas agir à leur encontre.

Sasuke grimaçât contre la tape sur sa tête pas totalement remise des précédents coups.

« Attendez-nous, cria Sakura.

- On ne doit pas attirer l'attention, taisez-vous, ordonna l'un des gardes, si vous voulez qu'on mette votre copain en sécurité. »

Les pas se précipitaient. Sasuke n'appréciait pas d'être balloté d'un lieu à un autre, il aurait voulu s'insurger contre eux mais ses mains étaient liés et sa bouche bâillonnée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un mouvement bref.  
Et là, Sasuke reconnut cette voix, ce rire, alors que le souvenir d'une barre métallique fracassant sa mâchoire ressurgissait. Il s'agita essayant d'attirer l'attention de Naruto et de Sakura mais un objet dur vint percuter sa nuque l'étourdissant de nouveau. Il entendit avec peine les paroles que s'échangeaient les gardes avec ses anciens tortionnaires. Ils se saluaient gaiement alors que Sasuke tentait de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Tous les trois, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

« Oh, les gosses, ils ont beaucoup tenus à nous suivre. Ils ne vont pas regretter le voyage. »

Les rires perturbèrent Sasuke qui sentait la prise de son garde se resserrer sur son épaule pour ne pas qu'il se rebelle. La cruauté humaine revêtait bien des formes. Il détestait la racine.

Il tapa du pied en morse se demandant si ses anciens coéquipiers comprendraient le « ennemis » qu'il s'appliquait à transmettre. Le garde le bouscula un peu quand celui-ci eut compris son manège. Il pria pour que Sakura, un peu plus intelligente que Naruto, ait saisi le sens de son agitation. Il ne resta pas passif tentant de se débarrasser de son garde ainsi que de ses liens de manière plus subtile.

Il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant. La corde glissait entre ses doigts habiles se déliant petit à petit. Il sourit en sentant le chakra de Sakura vibrer d'anticipation, il avait au moins une alliée.

D'un geste vif, il se défit de la prise du garde envoyant valser sa cagoule puis son bâillon.

« Ce sont les types de tout à l'heure », hurla-t-il à Naruto avant de se prendre un mur avec force.

Il papillonna des yeux, des étoiles dansant autour de sa tête, il se sentait faible et vide. Il aperçut Sakura et Naruto se battre…Il se baissa pour éviter un kunai qui avait brillé dans l'obscurité en fonçant sur lui. Un homme se dressa devant lui.

« Je vais t'achever », lui dit-t-il avec hargne.

Sasuke opta dignement pour la fuite. Un Uchiha, par définition, n'a rien d'un trouillard prenant la poudre d'escampette à la moindre contrariété mais, pour des raisons de survie, Sasuke supposait qu'il pouvait devenir un sage ninja prudent un peu couard sur les bords. Il se cacha donc derrière Naruto dans l'attitude la plus digne possible se servant de son coéquipier comme d'un bouclier humain ce qui fut très peu apprécié par celui-ci.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, leurs assaillants furent vaincus certainement pas grâce à Sasuke qui se planquait derrière ses deux amis attendant parfois son heure pour assommer certains de leurs agresseurs.

Naruto eut un regard mauvais pour lui alors qu'ils empilaient les corps des anbus renégats en un tas indignes de bras et de jambes. Sasuke haussa les épaules, heureux d'être encore de ce monde pour accomplir sa vengeance qui ne saurait tarder quand il serait enfin libre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Naruto à Sakura.

- C'est très simple, on l'escorte chez Tsunade.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir, le prévint Naruto.

- Je suis affaibli avec un sceau inconnu sur le corps dont je ne peux me défaire. Non, ce ne serait vraiment pas très malin surtout que vous me rattraperiez en un rien de temps. On va sortir dehors ? »

Naruto se tourna vers Sakura l'interrogeant du regard.

« En fait, on ne sait pas exactement où on est. J'ai mémorisé notre chemin, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est le reprendre en sens inverse. »

Naruto hocha la tête avant de prendre les mains de Sasuke pour les lier. Le contact doux fut étrange pour le jeune ténébreux comme s'il manquait quelque chose dans cet attouchement.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

- Et qui nous dit que tu n'as pas organisé tout ceci dans le but de t'enfuir ?

- Sakura, tu es parano. Je me serais fait tabasser pour le plaisir ?

- Peut-être, es-tu assez maso pour le faire, juste pour qu'on s'apitoie sur ton sort !

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! J'en ai assez de vos chamailleries ! Et puis, çà m'étonnerait que Sasuke se fasse fracasser par une bande d'excentrique de la racine rien que pour nous faire compatir sur son sort, râla Naruto. On se met en marche. »

Sasuke suivit Naruto tout en ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discret vers Sakura. Elle ne le croyait toujours pas, pourtant elle avait semblé sincère tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle désirait lui pardonner ses crimes. Et elle ne semblait rien faire dans ce sens gardant sa rancune envers lui ainsi que des doutes. Il se plaça à sa hauteur. Il eut un regard inquiet de Naruto mais il en fit abstraction se penchant vers Sakura.

« Tu m'en veux Sakura ? »

Ils étaient proches bien trop proches pour de simples amis mais le ton était à la confidence.

« Bien sûr, avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai trouvé changé pour ne pas dire complètement perverti par Madara. Ce n'était plus toi…J'ai du mal à te faire à nouveau confiance, Sasuke. Il faudra du temps.

- J'en suis conscient. Je pense être redevenu comme avant.

- Tu as assassiné froidement un homme.

- Je l'ai combattu, c'est différent. C'était un mauvais homme.

- Tout de même, tu n'as pas à faire justice toi-même.

- Qui le fera pour moi ? »

Leurs paroles n'étaient que chuchotement mais Naruto couvrit le quasi-silence de leurs messes basses.

« Je te promets que je tirerais cette histoire au clair. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, et il n'est pas normal que nous soyons dirigés par des gens aussi peu scrupuleux envers la vie humaine.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, ricana Sasuke. Ils sont au pouvoir. »

Naruto s'arrêta devant lui, les poings serrés sur les hanches, déterminés. Sasuke stoppa ses pas, lui faisant face avec son cynisme et son pessimisme.

« Ils ne me font pas peur, Sasuke. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à les assassiner comme tu comptais le faire. Je les traînerai dans l'opprobre. Tout le monde saura à quel point ils sont ignobles.

- Et pour ce faire, tu déclencheras une guerre. Les Uchiha avaient de nombreux alliés dans différents pays, et ce ne sera pas sans conséquence. Je pensais agir pour le mieux !

- Et, tu fais de toi un criminel. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le souhait de tes parents et, surtout celui de ton père qui veillait à l'application de la justice en tant que chef de la police. »

Le regard de Sasuke vacilla comme toujours lorsqu'on lui rappelait qu'il avait eu des parents aimants. Il eut un pincement à la poitrine en reconnaissant la justesse des paroles de Naruto. Le blond l'énervait à toujours trouvé les arguments et les réponses qu'il cherchait parfois sans arriver à les saisir. Il avait un don pour convaincre.

« J'aimerais qu'ils soient là, près de moi, en ce moment parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux », murmura Sasuke.

Il sentit étonné la main de Sakura serrer la sienne alors que celle de Naruto se posait sur ses épaules. Avec des sourires pleins d'émotions, ses deux compagnons lui avouèrent clairement.

« Nous, nous sommes là. Tu peux compter sur nous. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent malgré lui alors que son cœur flanchait devant l'attitude solennelle de ses anciens coéquipiers. Il fut un temps où ils avaient pu compter sur eux, peut-être, la confiance était-t-elle de nouveau de mise mais comment pouvait-t-elle vraiment s'établir alors qu'il pensait à les trahir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il fut parcouru par un sentiment de honte quelques instants mais la tristesse et la haine envahirent son cœur dans un flot puissant en se remémorant cette fameuse nuit où il avait tout perdu, sa famille et sa pureté.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.  
Sasuke appréciait la présence de Naruto et de Sakura plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver en mission avec eux sauf qu'il ne les épaulait pas, il était leur prisonnier. Les couloirs se succédèrent, le retour lui semblant plus long que l'allée ainsi que bien plus calme. Il observait parfois à la dérobée ses amis lui renvoyant une image de sérénité. Tout était plus simple quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Pas de vengeance, juste cette affection qui allait au-delà des mots. Même lui, pourtant hermétique à ce genre de sentiment, le ressentait. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux dans l'équipe sept, les liens étaient forts, et même après plus de trois ans de séparation et des tentatives de meurtres, comme si tout était exacerbé entre eux. C'était intense tout comme la haine qui l'avait poussée à les abandonner et à rejeter leur amitié forte. Est-ce que la véhémence l'emporterait toujours dans son cœur ou pourrait-t-il un jour s'abandonner, se laisser bercer et pétrir par cette douce entente ? Il en doutait vraiment car les ténèbres l'engloutissaient plus profondément à chaque pas en avant, à chaque brin de souffle et au tournant de chaque pensée. Il retournait toujours à cette noirceur de l'âme, imprégné jusqu'à la moelle par la malveillance, alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le bonheur, la paix et la joie inaccessibles pour son essence tourmentée. Naruto et Sakura, tout proches, étaient la voie pour s'extorquer de l'obscurité de ses pensées mais il ne désirait pas les suivre, non, car il devait se consacrer à sa vengeance. La vie n'avait aucun intérêt sans ce but mesquin à accomplir quitte à tout perdre et à négliger cette seconde chance dans sa vie de se repentir à tout jamais. Il ne voulait pas de cette opportunité parce qu'il savait que ses tourments ne trouverait leur véritable fin que dans la mort désespérément attendue. Et plutôt mourir en annihilant de la surface de la terre les commanditaires de l'assassinat de ses parents. Suicidaire sans être totalement perverti par l'attrait du trépas, Sasuke ne cherchait qu'une issue fatale à tous ses errements.

Sa vie ne servait que la vengeance, il avait été épargné pour honorer la mémoire des siens par le meurtre, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

La lumière du jour l'éblouissant dans toute sa splendeur. Il respira amplement l'air frais, heureux de retrouver un semblant de liberté. Naruto et Sakura lui empoignèrent chacun un bras le pressant vers la tour des Hokage. Sasuke fut étonné des regards méfiants sur son passage. Etant habitué à une certaine idolâtrie, il en fut un peu choqué pour assez vite apprécier ce nouvel état de fait. On le craignait, c'était parfait. Il voulait inspirer la crainte, et il la lisait au détour de chaque expression qu'il croisait. Naruto et Sakura pressèrent le pas ne supportant pas cette ambiance tendue.

La tour des Hokage fut bientôt visible, et ils entrèrent sans s'attarder dans le bâtiment. Les gardes, surpris, les laissèrent passer après un geste rassurant de Naruto. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Naruto frappa à la porte de Tsunade tout en murmurant que la vieille allait les tuer dans une mimique crispée. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une femme brune vienne leur ouvrir. Elle était très étonnée de les trouver en compagnie de Sasuke mais elle n'en dit rien les invitant à rentrer.

Tsunade était en train de siroter, on ne savait quel breuvage qu'on ne voulait sûrement pas connaître tellement elle appréciait les tord-boyaux en cet heure de l'après-midi, tout en zieutant un rapport. Sasuke eut du mal à la reconnaître car il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de trop la fréquenter avant sa désertion. Ses longs cheveux blonds se séparaient en deux couettes, au-dessus d'une poitrine généreuse, encadrant un visage large épargné par les affres de l'âge. Elle avait un petit sourire de contentement. Sa personne irradiait d'une aura de commandement ainsi que de la soif du bon-vivre. Ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur Sasuke, elle en perdit immédiatement le sourire.

« Je conçois que tu sois prompt à lui rendre sa liberté, Naruto, mais je n'en ai pas encore donné l'ordre. »

Naruto lâcha enfin le bras de Sasuke pour s'épancher dans un discours pompeux de leurs multiples mésaventures de la journée insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils avaient failli être assassiné par une bande d'anbus de la racine peu recommandables. Il accompagnait son récit de grands gestes focalisant l'attention de tous sur sa petite personne. L'exubérance de Naruto avait manqué à Sasuke, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Tsunade tripotait ses doigts en attendant la fin des élucubrations de son favori tout en ne cessant pas d'observer les réactions de Sasuke. Après que Naruto se soit enfin calmé, elle prit la parole.

« Je me doutais qu'une telle action allait être entreprise.

- Et tu n'as rien fait, baa-chan !

- Tais-toi deux secondes que je puise en placer une, baka ! On a retrouvé les gardes morts à leur domicile. Et nous vous avons cherché toute l'après-midi ! Je me faisais du souci.

- Ah, d'accord, conclut brillamment Naruto.

- Evidemment, vous êtes tiré de ce mauvais pas. C'est très bien…Quant à Sasuke… »

L'intéressé s'avança pour être à la hauteur de Naruto.

« Je ne vais pas te faire un résumé de tout ce que nous avons entrepris pour toi, ces dernières semaines, mais il semblerait que nous avons été appuyé par le clan Nara pour ta libération via l'intermède des Yamanaka. Les Nara ont une voix puissante au Conseil ainsi que les Hyuggas qui, on ne sait par quel miracle affolement prodigieux…les Yamanaka ont décidemment le bras plus longs que je ne pensais…ont voulu t'accorder une seconde chance par une réintégration aux troupes régulières. Les vieux conseillers ont donc décidés que la perte de Danzou était un compromis acceptable en tant que conséquence du massacre de ton clan et qu'il serait tout à fait naturel de faire table rase de tes crimes pour t'accorder une nouvelle chance si tu abandonnes ta vengeance contre Konoha. Alors, Uchiha Sasuke, nukenin de Konoha, acceptes-tu de retrouver la liberté ainsi que ta place auprès de Konoha ? Serais-tu prêt à abandonner ta vengeance ? »

Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres pour ne pas laisser entrapercevoir la jubilation l'envahissant. Ce n'était que le premier pas vers sa revanche. Il mentit donc effrontément à l'Hokage en personne.

« J'accepte d'être un shinobi de Konoha. Je ne souhaite plus me venger de qui que ce soit, j'ai eut tout le temps nécessaire pour y réfléchir dans ma cellule. Je le promets. »

Sasuke fut surpris de sentir la poigne de Tsunade sur son bras le faisant s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir, je m'occuperais personnellement de briser chacun de tes os si tu nous trahis, ninja de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. »

Sasuke, toujours étonné, ne put qu'hocher la tête alors qu'il sentait les liens dans son dos se défaire. Le rire joyeux de Naruto lui mit du baume au cœur tandis que le sourire satisfait des deux femmes le faisait se sentir léger mais ce ne fut que transitoire. Déjà, son âme froide réclamait le sang des assassins de ses parents.


	7. Chapter 7

« Putain de bordel de merde !

Mais, c'est mon bordel », protesta Naruto outré devant la colère de Sasuke.

Sasuke attrapa à bout de bras la pile de vêtements méphistophéliques et répugnants qui l'avait fait tomber provoquant ainsi un juron licencieux. Et c'est avec délectation que Sasuke courut vers la fenêtre pour balancer les habits sales sur la première personne âgée qui passait. Le léger vol plané des T-shirts, pantalons, caleçons et chaussettes usagés de son meilleur ami lui paraissait magnifique surtout quand la vieille mamie du bas releva son visage effaré sur la tonne de tissu au-dessus de sa tête puis agita affolée ses mains en sautant sur place avant de tout se recevoir. Sasuke eut un petit rire en entendant le cri indigné de Naruto se résumant par un grand « a » poussé sur les aiguës.

Adossé contre le mur du petit appartement de son meilleur ami, Sasuke regarda fier Naruto s'agiter dans tous les sens se penchant sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'enquérir des dégâts. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, Naruto observait alternativement la montagne vivante de vêtements et la mine réjouie de son coéquipier. Le blond piqua une crise phénoménale alors que Sasuke se bénissait de l'achat de boule quiès puis Naruto s'enfuit aider cette pauvre vieille dame.

L'appartement tomba dans le silence sacré le plus total. Loués soient les dieux !

Depuis sa sortie de prison, Sasuke vivait l'enfer de la cohabitation avec Naruto pour assurer soi-disant sa sécurité. C'était surtout pour surveiller tous ses faits et gestes.

Sasuke était quelqu'un de solitaire et de taciturne, tout le contraire de son homologue ninja, bon vivant et socialisé. Le brun aimait l'ordre et la discipline alors que le blond adorait le foutoir de son appartement. L'Uchiha se plaisait à méditer sur ses futurs plans de destruction tandis que l'Uzumaki se faisait un bonheur de beugler partout dans l'appartement avortant ainsi ses tentatives productives. Et les chamailleries de toutes sortes même les plus puériles comme dans le bon vieux temps surgissaient à tout moment détournant ainsi Sasuke de la voie de la vengeance. Il en avait ras le cul d'avoir Naruto toujours dans ses pattes dans ce minuscule logement ressemblant plus à un dortoir, cuisine, table à manger de 22 m2, douches et toilettes à l'étage. Il n'avait plus son espace vital. Et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Naruto passait ses journées dehors habituellement ne rentrant que pour dormir. Le consigner au domicile de la tornade électrique blonde n'avait pas été la meilleure idée de Tsunade.

Profitant de l'absence de l'excité de service, Sasuke prit ce temps de répit pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans le capharnaüm ambiant. Les vêtements restants se retrouvèrent avec bonheur dans une panière à linge rescapée d'un temps immémorial. Les papiers furent rassemblés en un énorme tas sur le bureau, les rouleaux repliés et posés en équilibre précaire sur le lit, la vaisselle qu'il avait daignée faire la veille fut rangée avec une sorte de frénésie défoulatoire et bienfaitrice. Maniaque de nature, Sasuke ne pouvait supporter ce désordre ambiant et cette crasse tenace plus longtemps.

Il était en train de laver le lavabo quand Naruto revint.

« Je devrais féliciter Baa-Chan pour la femme de ménage à domicile que je m'enquille. Oh, non, tu as tout rangé…mais je ne vais plus savoir où j'en suis !

- C'est le bordel, c'est sale, c'est dégoûtant, je ne peux pas vivre là-dedans.

- Oh. Pas tellement. »

Et là, Naruto laissa les affaires qu'il était allé ramasser, par terre, comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Sasuke eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes où il se demanda, dans quel endroit sordide de son cerveau, Naruto avait planqué ses neurones liens vêtements sales-panière à linge-dressing. Ceci se traduisit par un arrêt de ses activités précédentes, une légère inclinaison de la tête sur le côté droit et un regard vide avant qu'il ne se redresse furieux remettant à plus tard ses questions philosophiques sur l'idiotie congénitale de son ami. Sang et meurtre dansèrent dans sa tête.

« Je vais te trucider, menaça Sasuke.

- On se calme. Et puis, çà ne me fait plus rien, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu essaieras…ok, je me tais…je…C'est vrai, c'est le bordel mais c'est habituel.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas du lit, tu te tais et tu me laisses faire. »

Atterré, Naruto observa son meilleur ami ranger, nettoyer et astiquer son appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il brille. Il ne dit rien pendant tout le temps que Sasuke dépoussiéra, passa l'éponge, puis le balai, puis la serpillière. Le résultat le surprit. Il avait tous les avantages d'un appartement propre avec, en bonus, un Sasuke défoulé, épuisé et presque heureux.

Sasuke, quant à lui, après son indignation passagère au sujet de moutons énormes sous les meubles, d'emballages de ramens moisis et de choses indescriptibles mais répugnantes, se sentit soulagé quand il vida le saut d'eau noire pour le balai espagnol.

« A partir de maintenant, tu fais des efforts pour que cela ne tombe pas en décrépitude.

- D'accord, murmura d'une petite voix Naruto qui zieutait, hébété, son appartement sous un jour nouveau.

- Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ? C'est quoi ton problème ? S'occuper de soi et de son lieu de vie, c'est la première règle de l'hygiène. Je ne veux pas savoir à quand remonte ton dernier bain… »

Naruto détourna le visage mais Sasuke eut le temps de voir de la peine dans ses yeux. Mettant de l'eau dans son vin, Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto pour s'enquérir de quoi il en retournait. Il posa sa main sur son épaule attendant que Naruto parle. Le blond n'allait certainement pas garder sa tristesse pour lui-même bien que Sasuke redoutait l'un de ses éclats de rire faux et si soudain. L'Uchiha attendait, dans un silence inconfortable, que Naruto se confie. Il espérait bien que cette fausse compassion servirait ses plans. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de consolider son amitié avec le blond car Naruto lui pardonnait tout mais il n'y avait aucun mal à renforcer ce qui les liait.

« Je n'ai pas eu des parents pour me dire quoi faire, Sasuke…J'ai toujours été seul quand j'étais enfant. Tu ne peux pas vraiment comprendre. »

Les mots de Naruto blessèrent Sasuke parce qu'il savait ce qu'était la solitude. Il n'envisageait pas ce que c'était d'être orphelin dès la naissance mais il comprenait la douleur causée par l'absence des êtres chers.

« Je sais ce que ça fait, Naruto.

- Tu as connu tes parents, tu savais qu'ils t'aimaient, tu connaissais leurs goûts, leurs mimiques, leurs gestes, leurs émotions…tout. Je n'ai rien eu de cela.

- Ils ne sont plus là, et c'est dur.

- Ils n'ont jamais été là, et c'est dur aussi. »

Ils restèrent dans le silence un bon moment appréciant le calme de l'appartement désormais propre. Ce fut Naruto qui reprit la parole après avoir accordé un de ses rires à son camarade.

« Tsunade a parlé à la population. Tu es désormais un ninja à part entière. Bien sûr, je dois toujours te surveiller mais on pourra un peu sortir d'ici.

- Super, lâcha simplement Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- Quel enthousiasme, j'en suis sidéré !

- J'ai mon chakra bloqué, je me sens totalement opérationnel, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

- Tu es doué au combat même sans ton chakra. Et puis, tu n'auras que des missions de rang D pendant un certain moment…Et râle pas, je suis obligé de me les coltiner, moi aussi. Tsunade-sama m'a gentiment rappelé que comme nous sommes toujours des genins, nos missions ne seront pas d'un rang élevé. »

Les deux genins échangèrent un regard témoignant de leur exaspération pour la situation. Naruto joua un instant avec sa couverture bleue avant de prendre la parole de manière un peu précipitée et nerveuse.

« On a organisé une petite fête pour ton retour. »

Sasuke mitrailla du regard son interlocuteur.

« Je savais que çà ne te ferait pas plaisir mais on s'est dit que ce serait bien pour toi de refaire connaissance avec les gens de notre promotion. On peut tout annuler si tu n'y tiens pas vraiment.

- C'est quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ?

- Si je te l'avais dit plutôt, tu aurais trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas y aller. »

Sasuke observa son ami babiller un moment sur les préparatifs de la fête. Il apprit ainsi que les Hyuuga avaient offert le gîte et le couvert, Ino s'était occupé de la décoration tandis que les autres s'étaient acharnés sur la nourriture et la musique. A entendre parler Naruto, ce serait une belle fête mais ce qui intéressait Sasuke, c'était la possibilité de renouer avec ses anciens camarades. Il supposait, à juste titre, que la majorité des ninjas de sa génération ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné sa désertion pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient risqués leurs vies pour tenter de le ramener, certains déploraient l'acharnement de Naruto pour le récupérer et, à l'unanimité, ils avaient suivis Sakura qui avait pour but de le tuer. Il n'allait revoir que des vieilles connaissances hostiles à sa présence. Même Naruto, dans son discours, semblait gêné. Sasuke fut pris d'un élan de pitié pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait toujours irradier de joie, de simplicité et de bonheur dans ce monde terrible des shinobis. Malgré les coups bas des autres, Naruto résistait dissimulant sa souffrance aux yeux de tous concernant la cruauté de son univers. Malgré tout, il se relevait montrant une nouvelle voie à suivre vers la paix. Naruto était un Titan, d'une beauté irréelle dans son paradoxe de joie et de peine, d'une force morale bienvenue. Il était l'avenir radieux éternellement promis. Un élu, encore trop jeune et trop vulnérable, mais tellement plein de promesses. Il en était troublant.

C'était dommage qu'ils aient à s'affronter dans un avenir proche encore une fois.

« J'irais, ce n'est pas la peine de me raconter le menu, je pourrais m'en rendre compte moi-même. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas un ventre sur patte, ce n'est pas la bouffe qui va m'attirer.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Alors, c'est pourquoi ? Tu veux revoir quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Naruto lui donna plusieurs coups de coude qui firent légèrement sourire Sasuke. Cette bonne humeur lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre loin de Naruto. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter en permanence, c'était bien trop de bonheur pour son âme tourmentée.

« Alors, dis quelqu'un ? »

Le sourire mutin de Naruto amusa le brun avant qu'il ne se plonge dans ses souvenirs. L'arrogance de Neji, le défi de Lee, l'intelligence de Shikamaru et la cruauté de Gaara étaient ce qui l'avait plus marqué. Il lui donna donc les prénoms de ses anciens rivaux.

« Gaara ne sera pas là, il est Kage maintenant…Il a beaucoup d'obligations, par contre, il y aura Temari.

- En espionne ? »

Malgré son air ahuri, Naruto n'était pas bête comme on pourrait le penser au premier abord. Rien que son espièglerie démontrait son intelligence.

« Bien évidemment. N'oublie pas que tu as défié Gaara au sommet des Kages, elle aimerait certainement savoir ce qu'il advient de toi…Je suis l'organisateur de cette fête, prends cette opportunité comme une chance de rétablir ta notoriété. Tu devrais te préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Je vais encore devoir porter tes fringues, soupira Sasuke. Tu as au moins quelque chose de portable pour une soirée chez les Hyuuga.

- Quoi ?

- C'est sûrement chic si on va chez les bourges.

- Heu…non, dis Naruto gêné,…tu crois ? »

Par un regard, Sasuke lui fit part de son opinion.

« Merde ! J'ai juste mon kimono pour la fête du printemps, et il est orange et bleu…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi », ricana Sasuke en ouvrant son armoire.

Écarter les battants du meuble à vêtements de son meilleur ami ne fut pas la plus brillante des idées de l'Uchiha qui se retrouva avec une pile d'habits croulant sur lui. Le rire de Naruto résonna pur et claire alors que Sasuke affichait une moue boudeuse et atterrée.

Après être passé en coup de vent dans l'honorable demeure de ses ancêtres, Sasuke avait réussi à dénicher un kimono sombre d'apparat en assez bon état pour lui convenir. Porter les habits de sortie de son propre père lui semblait étrange. Ce vêtement ne lui revenait pas de droit, c'était à l'aîné normalement d'arborer le kimono cérémonial de leur famille. De plus, il était largement trop grand pour lui n'ayant pas terminé son adolescence. Étant le dernier survivant, il restait le seul à pouvoir honorer les siens de cette manière.

Il marchait dans la rue en compagnie de Naruto pour se rendre chez les Hyuuga. La majorité des passants se retournaient à leur passage les dévisageant avec de grands yeux ronds. Naruto tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Sasuke, tout le monde nous regarde. Ce n'était pas très malin de sortir avec le signe Uchiha placardé en grand sur ton dos !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'y feront. Je me dois de réaffirmer ma place au sein de Konoha.

- Oui mais c'est ostentatoire !

- Je porte mes couleurs, tu le fais bien toi aussi. Et tous les membres de clan ne s'en privent pas.

- Je sais que c'est important pour toi mais tu aurais pu faire profil bas ! Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir droit à une réhabilitation.

- Et je fais tout dans ce sens. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de m'enseigner le tact et la délicatesse. »

Naruto ria encore de manière mélodique chassant l'énervement de Sasuke. Comment pouvait-t-il effacer toutes les émotions négatives par sa joie ?

« C'est vrai, je suis un bourrin mais je crois que j'ai plus de tact que toi dans certaines circonstances. Parce que tout de même, je n'ai jamais annoncé de but en blanc à mon meilleur ami que j'allais le tuer sur un caprice de ma part. Et je ne te passe pas toutes les fois où tu as repoussé Sakura…

- J'étais jeune.

- Ne me sors pas cette excuse pour le plat renversé sur la tête de Sakura dans la prison. »

Sasuke eut une moue ennuyée étant obligé de reconnaître la valeur de l'argument de Naruto.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir des Hyuga. Sasuke laissa Naruto amorcer le carillon de la porte tout en lui demandant d'être un peu plus sociable que d'habitude.

Ce fut Hinata qui leur ouvrit.

La jeune fille brune aux yeux pâles était devenue magnifique en quelques années. Ses cheveux avaient été montés en chignon rehaussant son visage poupon. Elle était époustouflante par la beauté de son grain de peau ainsi que par la profondeur de son regard blanc. Son kimono était ouvragé dans la soie la plus pure d'un violet profond agrémenté de dragons d'argents mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses. Elle rougit à peine en croisant les yeux de Naruto.

Sasuke sentit une pique passagère dans sa poitrine à la vue du sourire doux que Naruto adressa à sa plus fervente admiratrice. Hinata parla sans gène aucune à Naruto ayant apparemment vaincu sa timidité. Alors qu'ils discutaient avec entrain devant lui, Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

Naruto effleura juste la main d'Hinata ce qui parut bien louche au brun. Naruto était bien trop tactile avec l'héritière Hyuga.

Ce fut donc avec une mine sombre et méfiante que Sasuke arpenta le couloir à la suite du couple. Naruto avait l'air d'avoir abandonné son amour de jeunesse pour Sakura pour attraper un parti beaucoup plus intéressant. Et il n'aimait pas cela. Il se doutait bien que des changements avaient eu lieu en son absence mais il avait du mal à les intégrer surtout celui là.

Sa bouche se froissa en les apercevant minauder ensemble. Hinata semblait toujours énormément amoureuse de Naruto et celui-ci devenait beaucoup plus proche d'elle. Cette réciprocité des sentiments l'énervait, l'amour le répugnait. Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur la main de Naruto qui enveloppait l'avant-bras de la jeune fille avec tendresse. Il détourna le regard préférant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus.

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit sur un gigantesque salon où tous les convives étaient déjà présents. Naruto et Hinata entrèrent sous des saluts énergiques. Sasuke hésita un instant avant de les suivre puis il s'avança dans un lourd silence. Il était le centre d'attention de tout le monde, et il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était pas forcément le bienvenu à sa propre fête. Il fit comme si de rien n'était se composant une attitude neutre jusqu'à ce que Sakura crie sa joie pour son retour détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

Les conversations reprirent, et on fit ainsi plus vraiment attention à lui. Naruto le traîna auprès de tous ses amis qu'ils saluèrent brièvement faisant le tour de l'assemblée de valeureux ninja de sa promotion. Et là, Naruto le planta au milieu du salon en lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser.

Sasuke se remplit d'ire en s'apercevant que le ninja blond surexcité se dépêcha de retrouver Hinata et Sakura avec qui il se mit à discuter bon train.

Cherchant une échappatoire à son destin de pauvre cruche plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, il trouva très vite une faille dans la foule pour se diriger vers Ino. La Yamanaka n'était pas forcément la personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux mais c'était la seule avec qui subsistait un quelconque lien affectif pour lui permettre de l'aborder. Ino était apparemment contente de le revoir en dehors de la prison. Elle lui raconta en long et en large comment, grâce à sa contribution généreuse, il avait pu sortir de sa geôle. Il l'écouta attentivement cherchant à connaître ses bienfaiteurs pour un jour les remercier comme il se doit. Avoir des accointances avec des gens de pouvoirs se révélait toujours utile. Il eut ainsi un tour d'horizon des principaux hommes d'influence politique de la ville.

Tsunade l'avait averti qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de revoir les conseillers. En usant de persuasion, on pouvait toujours arriver à ses fins. Corrompre les dirigeants ne devrait pas être bien difficile pour lui obtenir un tête à tête privilégié avec les membres du conseil. Il eut un sourire énigmatique rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait faire subir aux instigateurs du massacre de son clan.

Il avait le meurtre dans le sang. C'était presque une tradition dans la famille, donc il n'y trouvait rien d'étonnant.

Ino papillonna un instant des yeux mettant ainsi sur ses gardes Sasuke qui l'avait vu maintes fois avoir ce tic en l'apercevant. Ce signe amoureux ne lui était visiblement pas adressé, à son grand soulagement, il se retourna donc vers le jeune homme pâle venant prendre part à la conversation. Ino se pencha à son oreille :

« C'est Sai, ton remplaçant…vraiment mignon… »

Sasuke roula des yeux ne supportant pas les gloussements d'Ino. Il fit face au dénommé Sai. Légèrement plus petit que lui, il lui ressemblait un peu avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux onyx sans toutefois avoir toute sa prestance. Un kimono simple dans les tons beige le paraît. Rien que par la qualité du tissu, il pouvait en déduire qu'il n'était pas aussi aisé que ses compagnons.

« Bonjour, c'est une très belle réception en ton honneur. »

Le sourire de Sai lui laissa une impression étrange comme si le brun se forçait à établir une mimique sociale sans trop vraiment savoir comment faire. Sasuke en déduisit qu'il pouvait être maladroit ce qui faisait certainement craquer Ino.

« C'est très gentil de votre part de l'avoir organisée, répondit l'Uchiha.

- Tout le mérite en revient à Naruto. Il a mobilisé tout le monde comme d'habitude…J'aimerais mieux te connaître parce que je ne sais de toi que ce que Naruto en a dit.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à découvrir. Naruto a du te parler en long et en large de moi.

- Pas tellement… »

Sasuke dévisagea Sai avec étonnement.

« Le sujet de ta désertion était difficile pour lui.

- Pourtant, c'est un grand bavard.

- Il sait éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

- On s'est vu dans le repère d'Orochimaru. C'est toi qui m'as réveillé en essayant de me capturer.

- J'avais ordre de tuer. »

Méfiant, Sasuke étrécit ses yeux.

« Ce ne sont pas les ordres de Tsunade.

- Non, je fais parti de la racine. »

Sasuke lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Les décisions de notre dirigeant ne regarde que lui, et j'ai appris grâce à Naruto à désobéir.

- Obéir bêtement comme un chien n'est pas digne d'un ninja. Le libre-arbitre évite les drames. C'est Kakashi sensei qui me l'a enseigné.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une raison suffisante pour fuir le village. »

Le manque de tact de Sai commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs surtout parce que Sasuke faisait un énorme effort pour se montrer poli et sociable avec son remplaçant. Quelle idée de prendre un autre membre dans l'équipe ? En plus, de ce qu'il en avait compris, Sai continuerait à faire partie de la team Kakashi tandis que la 7 ne serait remise au goût du jour que lorsqu'il aurait fait ses preuves, montré patte blanche et retrouvé un bout de notoriété ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Il espérait évidemment massacrer en bonne et due forme les conseillers bien avant d'être totalement réhabilité dans le cœur des villageois.

« Parce que c'était fuir, non ? »

Sasuke retourna son attention vers son interlocuteur trop maladroit avec une mine renfrognée. Il n'appréciait pas ce type mais vraiment pas. Ino pouvait être en pâmoison devant lui, pour Sasuke, il restait un abruti fini sans aucun tact.

« Sasuke, viens avec nous ! »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Shikamaru qui semblait avoir une âme bien généreuse en cette soirée. La clope au bec, il semblait à moitié intéressé par son jeu de cartes. Dans son vêtement vert forêt, il prenait une pose à moitié alanguie par le sommeil. Il avait toujours cette queue de cheval très haute sur sa tête rassemblant ses cheveux noirs.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour laisser Ino et Sai tranquillement ensemble. Ce fut d'un pas légèrement pressé qu'il rejoignit la table de Shikamaru où plusieurs personnes jouaient aux cartes.

L'héritier Nara lui adressa un bref regard acéré.

« Je préfère que tu ne nous tues pas Sai dès le premier soir.

- Je n'avais aucunement l'intention…

- Cela n'aurait pas tardé.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression.

- C'est pour cette raison que Sai n'est toujours pas mort et enterré. Même Sakura l'a menacé de lui faire ravaler toutes ses dents ! A force, on s'habitue à son caractère, enfin à ce qu'il paraît… »

Shikamaru fit une pause pour déposer l'une de ses cartes sur le tapis de jeu. Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'Uchiha.

« Les Nara ont voté pour ta remise en liberté mais sache que je t'aurais toujours à l'œil. Je ne te fais pas confiance. J'ai lu les rapports d'Ibiki et d'Inoichi, et pour moi, tu es une bombe à retardement vivante. »

Sasuke eut un léger haussement d'épaule. Il avait oublié à quel point Shikamaru était intelligent. Il avait un flair particulier pour tout ce qui était louche. Il préféra alors ne rien dire pour ne pas se compromettre.

Shikamaru ramassa sa mise avant de reprendre.

« Je te laisse songeur…», reprit-t-il.

Et le Nara pouvait se révéler plus accroché qu'une teigne malgré sa fainéantise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis dangereux ? J'ai accepté de revenir, j'ai abandonné ma vengeance…

- Je ne parle pas de tes choix, je pense que Madara t'a sacrément perturbé. Et je me demande quels sont ses plans pour toi mais on en discutera une autre fois. La soirée, c'est pour s'amuser pas pour se tracasser sur des problèmes de cet ordre. »

Sasuke hocha la tête approuvant le raisonnement de Shikamaru. Il en avait presque oublié son ancêtre dans l'équation de ses plans. Il espérait tout simplement que celui-ci se mêle de ses propres affaires. Et il savait au plus profond de lui que Madara ne le laisserait pas aux mains des Konohans. Des bruits de couloirs lui étaient parvenus aux oreilles comme quoi Madara convoiterait ses yeux. Son plan : l'œil de la Lune requérait sûrement son propre mangekyou sharingan.

« Tu as raison, Shikamaru comme toujours, mais je ne me laisserai plus faire par Madara. Mon avenir est ici. »

Les yeux de Shikamaru naviguèrent du jeu au visage de Sasuke.

« Heureux de te l'attendre dire… »

Le Nara sourit de toutes ses dents en déposant sa dernière carte sous les exclamations navrées de ses compatriotes.

« …on refait une partie, proposa-t-il.

- C'est injuste, tu gagnes toujours, râla Chôji. En plus d'être intelligent, tu as de la chance.

- On peut le vaincre, affirma avec détermination Néji.

- Et dites, les garçons, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

Les jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Temari qui avait un joli sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de joie tandis qu'elle secouait ses quatre couettes blondes.

« Il n'y a que moi qui peut le battre. »

Shikamaru soupira alors qu'elle prenait place à leur table commençant à battre le jeu de cartes entre ses mains.

Sasuke ne trouvait pas Temari vraiment subtile glissant de temps en temps des regards langoureux vers le fumeur du groupe. Elle avait un sourire crispé comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment de chance d'être amoureuse d'un homme si peu réactif à l'amour. Approuvant en silence l'attitude de Shikamaru qui consistait à ignorer royalement la drague de Temari, Sasuke se concentra sur les deux autres joueurs.

Choji avait encore pris en corpulence. Les Akimichi étaient impressionnants par leurs corps gigantesques, et Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas que du gras. Les cheveux châtains de Chôji dégringolaient de ses épaules, son air bien avenant le rendait sympathique. Il souriait de temps en temps faisant profiter tout un chacun de sa bonne humeur.

Quand à Neji, il était d'une droiture exemplaire dans son ensemble gris chiné. Ses longs cheveux ébène entouraient un visage princier peu enclin aux mimiques. C'était dommage car il pouvait avoir un sourire doux très particulier qui éclairait sa face altière quand il regardait en direction de sa cousine. Ses yeux n'étaient pas inexpressifs comme la plupart des Hyuuga, il renfermait une certaine chaleur contrastant avec sa froideur apparente. De temps en temps, Neji lui jetait un coup d'œil. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de Sasuke.

Sasuke décida d'engager la conversation. Les Hyuga avaient toujours été importants dans la politique du village, et il pourrait tirer parti d'une quelconque amitié avec Neji. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel sujet aborder alors il complimenta la beauté de sa cousine. Il n'aurait pas osé faire l'éloge d'une autre femme. Hinata n'était pas intéressé par lui, elle n'irait donc pas lui faire la cour pour une remarque flatteuse.

« C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas aussi forte qu'elle ne soit belle. Par contre, elle a beaucoup de courage. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, commenta Neji.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la connaître.

- J'espère que vous vous entendriez bien. Elle est presque timorée, il faut aller au-delà de sa timidité maladive pour vraiment l'apprécier. C'est quelqu'un de formidable.

- Il me semble que vous n'étiez pas en bons termes quand je suis parti.

- Non mais je me suis assagi. Et j'ai préféré oublier ma haine de la famille principale. Mon rôle est de protéger Hinata, elle est héritière. Et en tant que telle, elle a des obligations dont je me passe volontiers.

- Elle doit gérer entièrement le clan. Elle y arrive ?

- Elle sait faire preuve d'autorité quand il le faut. Il n'y a que devant Naruto qu'elle perd tous ses moyens, plaisanta-t-il.

- A ce propos, ils sont plutôt proches. Hiashi sama approuve-t-il ? »

Neji eut une petite moue dérangée alors qu'ils avisaient Hinata et Naruto rire entre eux devant un verre.

« Il n'y a entre eux que de l'amitié aux dernières nouvelles…Naruto ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle beaucoup trop mais il ne me dit pas le plus intéressant.

- Hinata lui a fait une déclaration d'amour en le sauvant d'une attaque de Pain. Elle a faillit y laisser la vie. »

Un petit tic tira le coin de la bouche de Sasuke n'appréciant pas vraiment cet état de fait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'héritière Hyuuga ait la force d'avouer à Naruto ses sentiments.

« Et depuis, ils se tournent autour. Mon oncle n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Naruto à cause de Kyuubi. Il a toujours empêché Hinata de l'approcher malgré qu'elle soit attirée par lui comme un papillon par la lumière. Ce serait bien qu'ils finissent ensemble, conclut Neji.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à eux de voir s'ils y trouvent leur bonheur.

- En tout cas, il ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée. »

De mauvais poil après cette remarque, Sasuke continua de mauvaise grâce à répondre aux questions de Neji concernant sa désertion. Neji n'insista pas voyant qu'il ennuyait son interlocuteur plus qu'autre chose et il entreprit de le sortir de sa bouderie. Il dériva sur d'autres sujets moins gênants tels que les loisirs, les armes, les entraînements, les dojutsu et la stratégie. A la grande surprise de Sasuke lui-même, il se prit à apprécier leur échange verbal. Neji avait de l'esprit, de la culture et un esprit ouvert.

La partie de carte compta bien vite deux joueurs de moins pris dans leur conversation sur une bataille historique. Et la soirée se finit pour Sasuke sur la terrasse des Hyuuga après une tasse de thé autour d'un passionnant échange sur les différents katanas ainsi que leurs particularités.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, je publie beaucoup ces temps-ci mais c'est pour me mettre au même point que sur avant de partir en vacances. Vous aurez donc le dernier chapitre de Rédemption écrit demain avant que je ne parte pour une semaine et demi. Etant privée de connexion internet, je ne pourrais rien y faire. Consolez-vous en sachant que mon objectif premier est de finir cette fiction. Bonne lecture !**

La sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos, Sasuke s'acharnait au travail ingrat qu'on lui avait confié dans la chaleur torride de cette après-midi d'été.

La pelle se planta dans la terre meuble, il l'enfonça un peu plus avec son pied gauche avant de balancer la pelletée par-dessus son épaule. A côté de lui, dans une autre tombe en construction, Naruto s'activait. Bien que ce soit terriblement harassant physiquement, cette mission avait des avantages comme l'entretien de ses muscles mais surtout le silence relaxant du blond. Trop concentré sur sa tâche difficile, il ne parlait pas et permettait ainsi à Sasuke de mijoter toutes ses tactiques d'approche avec Neji.

De tous les anciens genins de leur promotion, seuls quelques uns étaient issus de familles membres permanents du conseil des clans comme Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata. Ino et Choji ne faisaient parti que de familles consultées à titre temporaire.

Sasuke avait directement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de manipuler Shikamaru. Avec son intelligence, l'héritier des Nara aurait tôt fait de le percer à jour surtout s'il lui demandait une audience avec les membres du Conseil. Quand à Hinata, il ne pouvait pas la piffer depuis qu'elle minaudait avec Naruto à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Sasuke ne voulait pas se forcer dans une quelconque amitié.

Il avait donc pris pour cible Neji. De plus, ils s'entendaient très bien sur plusieurs sujets et partageaient souvent le même point de vue. Il était très intéressant de discuter avec lui, et il avait appris ainsi donc qu'il siégeait au côté de son oncle dans le conseil des clans ainsi que Shikamaru qui assistait son père. Un atout supplémentaire non négligeable. Pour l'instant, il renforçait son amitié avec Neji attendant le moment le plus propice pour lui demander de jouer en sa faveur pour une entrevue avec le Conseil de Konoha. Tout se passait bien pour le moment même avec Naruto.

Sasuke n'était pas habitué à tout ce calme ambiant. Il avait été toujours été sur ses gardes depuis qu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru se méfiant de son maître avec ses coups tordus ainsi que de Madara qui ne valait pas mieux. Il avait toujours vécu sous tension jusqu'à présent. Certes, il redoutait d'être démasqué dans sa tentative de vengeance mais le risque était mince puisqu'il était le seul en tout et pour tout à connaître ses véritables intentions derrière son désir de renouer avec son village. C'était tout de même reposant de retrouver les siens qui ne l'attaqueraient à un moment quelconque de faiblesse mais qui l'épauleraient s'il avait un quelconque problème. Même dans sa team au tout début, il ne pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles craignant un assassinat rapide de la part de Suigestu, un viol de la part de Karin et une crise du côté de Juugo. Non, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein que depuis l'époque où il était genin de Konoha.

Malgré cela, il dormait toujours peu et il mangeait à peine se sentant assez vide. Il s'ennuyait loin de la tension habituelle des combats, il n'était pas fait pour la paix. Il n'acceptait pas vraiment sa situation. Ou peut-être tout simplement était-t-il impatient d'en découdre avec la vie.

Creuser des tombes ne lui remontait pas du tout le moral.

Assassiner les membres du Conseil en se libérant soudainement du sceau de Sakura lui permettrait grâce à l'effet de surprise d'accomplir sa vengeance, il aurait à peine le temps de la savourer que les membres de l'élite anbu le prendrait pour cible. Il avait l'intention de perdre la vie de la main de Naruto, et il s'assurerait qu'il ne soit pas trop loin de lui pour ce faire.

Il était peut-être en train de construire son propre lieu de repos éternel.

Sans la vengeance, il n'avait aucun autre but dans sa vie. Elle lui paraîtrait alors fade. Que ferait-t-il alors ? Il errerait sur les routes comme un nukenin misérable enchaînant combat sur combat futile pour gagner de l'argent et ainsi survivre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voyait l'avenir. Il préférait largement être entre quatre planches de bois. Ainsi, il ne ferait plus souffrir son entourage. Et encore, Naruto s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. De toute manière, quoi qu'il fasse, il décevrait toujours son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami…Ce lien avait repris sa place. Sasuke ne pouvait nier plus longtemps l'importance de Naruto. Ils avaient repris leur ancienne complicité, et chaque jour, réaffirmait leur amitié plus fortement.

Naruto était la personne qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, qui n'avait jamais essayé de le tromper et qui lui vouait une confiance démesurée. C'était important de pouvoir avoir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un. Il aurait voulu rendre la pareille à Naruto mais il ne pourrait s'empêcher de trahir l'être le plus cher de son existence pour accomplir ses desseins meurtriers. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait déloyal avec Naruto, et cela lui en coûtait donc moins. Que faire quand on a déjà dépassé les limites ? On est plutôt tenté de les franchir à nouveau surtout si çà n'a eu aucune conséquence fâcheuse. Il ne fallait pas être aussi prompt à tout lui pardonner. Il aurait aimé une crasse de son meilleur ami pour le punir de toutes les souffrances endurées à cause de sa désertion. Non, rien n'était venu…à part peut-être l'eau chaude de la douche devenue glacée tout à coup, il y a quelques jours, suivi d'un rire pas si innocent du blond mais ce n'était pas vraiment une vacherie digne de ce nom.

En fait, Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Naruto pouvait décider de faire table rase et de repartir sur de bonnes bases alors qu'il mériterait au moins une bonne raclée. Naruto aurait très pu profiter de sa faiblesse du moment et lui en coller une mais non, Naruto était bien trop noble pour s'attaquer à lui dans ces conditions. Naruto compatissait avec lui de la nullité de leurs missions, s'amusait avec lui, partageait tout avec lui et était sincèrement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. C'était un véritable ami qu'il retrouvait.

Le trahir ne lui posait pour l'instant qu'un léger problème de conscience. Il l'avait déjà fait alors pourquoi ne recommencerait-t-il pas. Qu'y aurait-t-il de différent cette fois ? Rien ne l'empêcherait de contenir sa rage. La vengeance était une pulsion en lui. Et il était déjà bien difficile de ne pas se ruer chez les Conseillers pour les tuer un par un. Oh, oui, il avait réussi à se renseigner pour savoir où chacun habiter au cas où il aurait à se replier sur la solution de les éliminer chacun à leur tour. Ce serait bien plus ardu comme tâche mais il ne désespérait pas d'y trouver son compte…

Un bruit à ses côtés lui fit relever sa tête. Naruto venait de sortir de son trou pour remettre un T-shirt avant de boire goulûment à la bouteille. Les yeux bleus croisèrent son regard.

« T'as soif », demanda Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit que par un grognement positif montant sur son talus pour lui attraper l'objet en plastique des mains pour s'abreuver à son tour. Il essaya de ne pas penser que cela ressemblait à un baiser interposé mais cela lui effleura l'esprit comme une pensée encombrante. Gêné, il repassa la bouteille à Naruto.

Sasuke ne pouvait nier qu'il était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes…Et pour Naruto, il n'avait jamais voulu se poser vraiment la question craignant certainement la réponse. Et puis, il avait été plus préoccupé par d'autres choses pendant longtemps que par un hypothétique enclin vers Naruto. La proximité avec lui le mettait à s'y interroger un peu plus sur la question surtout qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ces journées. De plus, il trouvait un peu ridicule voir facile de se sentir attiré par son meilleur ami. C'était une autre sorte de relation. Naruto le considérait comme un frère, et cela n'allait pas plus loin, alors pourquoi se tourmenter pour rien.

La priorité du moment n'était pas Naruto mais Néji. Il n'avait pas à s'encombrer inutilement de questions inutiles quand à sa vengeance.

« On arrête, le soleil va se coucher. On a bien bossé aujourd'hui. On a réussi à en creuser un paquet.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu supportes tous tes Kage Bunshin avec cette chaleur. Et maintenant, on a fini la mission en une journée, qui sait ce que Tsunade va nous demander de faire la prochaine fois… »

Naruto fit la grimace.

« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Tu ne penses jamais. »

Sasuke abandonna sa pelle pour prendre le chemin du retour.

« Oh, ne te vexe pas…Attends-moi ! Tu veux manger à Ichiraku ce soir ?

- Cà changera des ramens instantanés que tu nous fais.

- Oh, c'est bon…Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine. Et d'ailleurs, c'est bien que tu nous mitonnes des petits plats. Franchement, j'adore l'idée de Tsunade baa chan de t'assigner à mon domicile, t'es aux petits soins avec moi…Jamais, je ne t'en aurais cru capable…A moins que tu essaies de te faire pardonner ta désertion, hein ?

- Si çà te plaît de le croire… »

Et voilà, Naruto était reparti pour parler un bon moment. Sasuke écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur plaçant des remarques acides de temps en temps, Naruto ne s'en formalisait pas appréciant plutôt cet échange familier entre eux. C'était agréable d'en être revenu au bon vieux temps sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas en réelle compétition pour l'instant.

Le cimetière de Konoha était aux abords du village, et il leur fallut un peu de temps avant de rejoindre les artères principales du centre. Au détour d'une rue, Sasuke aperçut une chevelure auburn bien caractéristique. Il fit taire Naruto d'un mouvement de bras en lui désignant la jeune femme qui achetait à manger dans une échoppe.

« Ah, oui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit…Ta coéquipière a été intégrée à Konoha.

- Et elle se balade comme çà dans les rues ?

- Un peu comme toi. »

Sasuke lui fit signe de se taire. Connaissant la couardise de la ninja d'Oto, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer la faisant fuir en n'ayant aucune possibilité de la rattraper dans cette foule. Il se rapprochant doucement en masquant le plus possible son chakra mais, bien entendu, elle réussit à le reconnaître quand même. Ce fut quand même trop tard pour elle, il réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Terrifiée, Karin tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire face avec honneur.

Sasuke avait eu l'intention de la tuer, il était bien normal qu'elle ait peur de le revoir. Il était donc de bon ton de lui faire des excuses.

« Je suis désolé, Karin, pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Comment, çà ? Tu es désolé.

- Je n'étais pas moi-même. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de te faire du mal. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il relâcha son étreinte sur son bras la laissant libre de ses mouvements. Karin le regarda un peu déboussolée et en même temps soulagée de son repentir. C'était l'effet escompté. Sasuke n'avait plus besoin de ses coéquipiers mais Karin pourrait soutenir sa version comme quoi Madara se servait de lui. Quand à Naruto, il écoutait curieux la conversation.

« Je me doutais que Madara te manipulait ou te mettait à l'épreuve de me tuer mais, on ne sait jamais, tu voulais peut-être vraiment te débarrasser de moi. J'étais devenue inutile et gênante, se plaint Karin.

- Ne dis pas çà. Tu étais un élément indispensable de l'équipe. Et, tu es mon amie. Je t'avoue que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point Madara avait de l'influence sur moi.

- Ce n'était pas faute de t'en avoir averti. Depuis que nous avions intégré l'Akastuki, je t'avais mis en garde plusieurs fois contre lui, tu me rassurais mais tu te faisais avoir de jour en jour. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais peur…Et ton état de santé se dégradait…Tu ne te rendais compte de rien, tu étais complètement aveuglé sur ce qui se passait vraiment…Tu te négligeais…J'espère que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

- Cà va mieux Karin…Ma vue par contre baisse toujours, je ne crois qu'il n'y a rien à y faire à part m'implanter les yeux de mon frère…Et c'est Madara qui les détient.

- Je pense que Madara viendra te reprendre.

- Il viendra aussi pour Kyubbi, je pense.

- Et pour moi, certainement aussi. »

Surpris, Sasuke se laissa le temps de réfléchir. Et il comprit assez rapidement pourquoi Madara voulait absolument tuer Karin.

« Parce que tu es capable de le localiser dès qu'il s'approche un peu de toi.

- Si je reste à Konoha, je pourrais prévoir une attaque de sa part. De plus, j'ai eu l'occasion d'analyser sa manière de combattre, et j'ai trouvé des failles dans ses justus. M'éliminer était dans ses intérêts.

- Je comprends. Et de plus, il voulait s'assurer de ma loyauté en me confiant cette tâche.

- Mais surtout, c'était pour te plonger encore plus dans les ténèbres. Tuer son coéquipier, c'est impardonnable. Nous étions une équipe, Sasuke. On te suivait, tu étais notre chef. Bien que nous venions d'horizons différents, nous avions fini par être soudés. C'est toi qui nous as appris l'esprit d'équipe. Alors, si toi-même, tu venais à le renier, tout entre nous aura été vain. C'était pour briser Hebi.

- De toute façon, nous ne savons pas où sont Suigestu et Juugo. Notre équipe est…

- Je t'interdis de le dire. On peut les retrouver…

- Karin, tu ne pars pas à leur recherche. Tu m'as compris. Et tu me fais un rapport sur ce que tu sais sur Madara… »

Sasuke avait usé de son ton autoritaire. Karin le surprenait toujours par son intelligence mais ses sentiments la rendaient plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne devait pas risquer sa vie inutilement.

« …Juugo nous enverra un oiseau certainement, continua Sasuke pour la rassurer.

- Il y a tellement de rapaces ici que je doute que ses moineaux ne nous parviennent. On aurait déjà eu des nouvelles… »

Le regard de Sasuke finit par la faire s'interrompre. Il avait plissé ses yeux comprenant que Karin lui mentait, elle n'était pas très douée pour cela.

« …C'est vrai, j'ai des nouvelles d'eux. Je veux les rejoindre.

- C'est non. Tu restes ici. Tu es sous bonne garde, et il ne t'arrivera rien. Tant que Madara est en vie, je te défends de quitter ce village. Considère cela comme un ordre.

- Mais…

- Tu auras beau râler, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Suigestu et Juugo n'ont qu'à nous rejoindre s'ils tiennent tant que çà à notre équipe.

- Là, tu y vas un peu fort, tu ne crois pas. Konoha est leur ennemi déclaré, ils ne vont pas bêtement se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Et bien, on n'a qu'à attendre que Madara se fasse tuer par le bourrin blond derrière moi.

- Et il va mettre combien de temps l'idiot du village s'il ne peut même pas sortir d'ici par ta faute ? »

Sasuke sourit devant la colère de sa coéquipière qui reprenait ses aises avec lui. Et Naruto réagit bien sûr au quart de tour quand il se fit insulter. Sasuke les laissa se compter de charmant mots doux qui permettront un joyeux premier contact prélude certainement à une grande amitié. Enfin, ils se traitaient surtout de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils trouvaient. Et Karin, s'exerçant tous les jours sur Suigestu, avait l'avantage sur le pauvre blond qui croula sous son imagination fertile associée à son intelligence vive de naturaliste.

Après cet intermède très divertissant pour Sasuke puisqu'il adorait mettre l'Uzumaki dans des situations embarrassantes, ils reprirent le chemin de l'Ichiraku où ils croisèrent les jeunes Hyuggas. Ils partagèrent donc leur repas avec eux. Et Sasuke put encore se rapprocher de Néji en supportant encore les minauderies de Naruto et Hinata qui le mettaient hors de lui. Bientôt, très bientôt, il obtiendrait ce qu'il veut.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résister à la tentation blonde !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, et je vous laisse avec celui-ci alors que je pars en vacances. La suite viendra certainement un peu tard puisque je reviendrais de vacances vendredi pas celui-là, l'autre, et qu'il faudra passer tous mes chapitres en bêta-lecture. Donc, ce sera certainement pour le dimanche 12 septembre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

C'était la nuit, et Sasuke ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Son insomnie en partie dûe aux ronflements intempestifs de son compagnon de litée, se nourrissait de son insatiable soif de vengeance, tourmentant ses méninges de plans nauséeux. Il n'en pouvait plus d'y réfléchir à chaque instant, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et il était las. Il n'arrivait pas à se reposer surtout avec cet imbécile qui grognait, reniflait, parlait, gigotait dans son sommeil juste à côté de lui.

Il essayait à ne plus penser au corps masculin tentant contre le sien. Surtout avec le bras de Naruto en travers de son ventre, avec son souffle rauque dans sa nuque, ce n'était pas évident. Vraiment pas évident avec son érection phénoménale. Il ne pouvait donc pas incriminer la vengeance comme seule origine de ses problèmes nocturnes. Cette incroyable sensation d'inconfort mêlée à un désir préoccupant prenait ses droits sur son corps d'adolescents en plein branle bas de combat hormonal.

A Oto, il avait bien vite appris que le désir pouvait prendre de multiples formes surtout avec un maître pervers comme Orochimaru. Dans cette société aux mœurs plutôt libre, il s'était laissé aller quelques fois à assouvir ses pulsions avec des filles ou même des garçons quand il fut en âge d'y trouver son plaisir. Il n'était donc plus aussi pur et innocent qu'il ne l'avait fait croire à Sakura lors de son questionnaire médical.

Être attiré par les hommes n'était pas dérangeant pour Sasuke ayant très tôt apprécié les relations homosexuelles mais de là se sentir tenté par le corps de son meilleur ami, il y avait une limite qu'il ne désirait pas franchir. Il n'y avait eu jusque là que l'instant, la recherche du plaisir et rien d'autre. Avec Naruto, ce serait forcément différent de tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Il avançait dans l'inconnu, réprimant son attrait pour ce corps chaud et accueillant près de lui.

Sasuke bougea légèrement la tête vers Naruto, ne pouvant lutter contre son envie de le voir dormir. Ses cheveux blonds barraient son front et voilaient ses paupières closes. Son souffle léger, mais bruyant, lui caressait le cou, ses lèvres pleines semblaient faites pour embrasser. Dès qu'il eut cette idée, Sasuke se retourna vers le plafond pour tenter d'oublier qu'il avait eu envie d'un baiser. Il fallait qu'il s'arrache des draps pour ne pas succomber à la tentation blonde.

Quelle idée de dormir ensemble ! Et Sasuke s'était laissé convaincre de se reposer dans un vrai lit. Il faut dire qu'il attribuait son manque de sommeil au sol dur qu'il se coltinait chaque nuit, il n'avait pas été long à corrompre. À ce moment-là, il ne se doutait pas du trouble dans lequel son meilleur ami pourrait le plonger.

La menotte de Naruto remonta sur son torse, provoquant un frisson de plaisir. Oh, Kami sama !

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le blond innocent de ses manœuvres de séduction.

Naruto était magnifique dans le contraste des ombres et des lumières de la nuit. Certains de ses cheveux brillaient, sa peau dorée miroitait sous la lune alors que la noirceur laissait à peine deviner ses traits.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Sasuke embrassa son front tendrement. Il se sentait si proche de Naruto et si loin en même temps. C'était chaud, vivant et terriblement bouleversant. Ce geste le touchait dans son âme, et il en réclamait plus.

Avant de laisser sa bouche poursuivre son périple plus bas, Sasuke se ressaisit en tournant la tête.

C'était son meilleur ami, et il était juste en manque. Il n'oserait jamais toucher à Naruto quelque soit l'intensité de son désir. Ce n'était pas…

Naruto bougea dans son sommeil, enlaçant son compagnon en murmurant son prénom.

Sasuke s'éjecta des couvertures parce que, là, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était insupportable ! Cette chaleur et cette tension ne le quitteraient pas de toute la journée. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, faisant les cent pas dans le petit appartement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait de ne pas arriver à se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure calmement. Il alla jusqu'au robinet pour se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure.

La cohabitation, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Tsunade n'avait sûrement pas cogité que mettre deux bombes mâles dans quelques mètres carrés serait problématique. Oh, elle avait sûrement anticipé les coups, les bagarres, les engueulades, mais certainement pas le désir et la tension sexuelle d'un pauvre brun au supplice. Il aurait dû avouer à Tsunade qu'il était bisexuel mais surtout il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait un faible pour Naruto. Et voilà, maintenant, Sasuke pensait qu'au-delà d'une attirance physique il craquait pour le blond hyperactif, braillard, pervers, impulsif, altruiste, mignon, musclé, séduisant…

Sasuke se tapa la tête contre un mur. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, et surtout, il vivait aux crochets du blond. Naruto ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble et c'était sûrement cela l'origine de cet intérêt plus prononcé qu'auparavant pour son coéquipier.

Il aimait les hommes, Naruto en était un, et c'était la personne la plus chère à son cœur alors il n'y avait aucun illogisme à le désirer. Et non, il ne toucherait pas à sa tentation blonde. Il en était hors de question.

Il passa tout de même une bonne partie de la nuit à contempler son meilleur ami dans son sommeil avant de plonger à son tour entre les mains de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin le trouva dans une position insolite en face de Naruto qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Dis, Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu dormi sur une chaise ? Il ne te plaît pas le lit.

- Tu prends toute la place, maugréa Sasuke pas très bien réveillé.

- Oh, désolé. Je dois un peu trop te chauffer. »

Sasuke baissa son visage entre ses bras pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Le front sur ses avant-bras, il essayait de retrouver à peu près contenance. Il devina Naruto bailler puis se lever avec de grands gestes comme tous les matins.

Sasuke se traina alors vers la table pour déjeuner. Il n'avait pas assez dormi comme d'habitude, il en ressentait de la fatigue, mais il savait que ce ne serait que passager, l'adrénaline dans ses veines ne tarderait pas à le maintenir en alerte.

« Sasuke, tu es sûr que çà va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es pâle, et tu ne dors pas assez.

- C'est rien, j'ai du mal à digérer la mort d'Itachi. »

Voilà, il venait de mettre des mots sur ce qui le perturbait tant. Il avait assassiné son aîné en voulant se venger aveuglément. Et il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner. De plus, il n'avait pas aimé la sensation d'être floué dans la vérité. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Tu pourrais en parler avec Tsunade. Elle pourrait te soulager.

- Hn ?

- Je veux dire, çà existe des médicaments pour t'aider à dormir.

- On verra, çà passera.

- Tu peux me parler d'Itachi à moi-aussi. »

Sasuke joua avec son verre de lait pas très enclin à se confier. Il préférait garder ses peines pour lui-même.

« Çà t'ennuiera plus qu'autre chose.

- Non, non, je veux te comprendre… »

Sasuke soupira, les larmes au bord des yeux. Rien que le prénom de son frère prononcé par un tiers avait fait resurgir tout son chagrin.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

- Hé, t'as encore rien mangé.

- Je ne suis pas aussi goinfre que toi. »

Sasuke s'habilla rapidement avant de partir loin de Naruto. Enfin, il avait réussi à le semer.

« Et attends-moi ! »

Le dernier descendant des Uchiha soupira, résigné devant la fatalité. Il allait devoir encore aujourd'hui se coltiner Naruto dont il avait de plus en plus envie physiquement parlant. Tsunade l'avait envoyé directement à la case torture avec un hétérosexuel comme Naruto. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été clémente. Il se vengerait d'elle aussi.

Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de Naruto consistait à croiser Hinataet c'est donc avec beaucoup d'allant que Sasuke proposa à Naruto de se rendre au manoir des Hyuuga. Naruto en fut plus que ravi, trouvant cette occasion intéressante pour nouer des liens. Sasuke espérait que Neji serait là, car il chassait très vite l'ennui et il le détournait de la jalousie maladive qu'il éprouvait pour Hinata.

C'était donc l'esprit très troublé par toutes ses relations que Sasuke arpenta le chemin vers le Manoir. Et il en déduisit qu'il avait bel et bien raison, les liens avec les autres faisaient souffrir.

Hinata accueillit Naruto avec un grand sourire, elle était contente de les recevoir et elle présumait que Neji le serait aussi quand il serait revenu de son entraînement avec son équipe. Sasuke chercha de suite à se retrouver seul sous l'ombre d'un cerisier au centre de la cour du Manoir. Il apercevait de loin les deux autres jeunes gens se parler de tout et de rien. Il pouvait maintenant être tranquille, il profita donc de tout ce temps pour sommeiller en paix, la tête incliné sur le tronc de l'arbre. Il ne fut dérangé que lorsque cette petite peste d'Hanabi vint l'observer à la dérobée en rougissant comme une jouvencelle. Sasuke n'eut qu'un sourire narquois de provoquer de tels émois chez la plus jeune des Hyuuga.

Le soleil était haut quand Neji revint de ses entraînements. Il salua brièvement Naruto avant de se diriger vers Sasuke qui l'attendait, toujours alangui sous son arbre. Le Hyuuga lui fit un bref signe de salut avant de s'enquérir de sa santé.

« Çà pourrait aller mieux, répondit Sasuke. J'ai des difficultés à dormir à cause de l'autre abruti qui ronfle.

- Tu pourrais retourner chez toi avec Naruto, vous auriez plus de place que dans cet appartement. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un tic aux lèvres de dégoût.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, je suis bien mieux chez Naruto. Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de cet endroit. J'en ai déménagé le plus vite possible après le massacre.

- Je comprends. J'ai bien réfléchi à ton idée d'avoir un tête à tête avec le Conseil pour avoir des explications, ce sera impossible.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire ?

- Sasuke, on connaît tous ton obsession pour la vengeance. Et par mesure de précaution, on ne te laissera pas approcher des Conseillers impunément. Je comprends ton désir de connaître ce qui les a réellement motivés, mais tu risques de te faire du mal pour rien.

- Je cherche des réponses, je pense que cela m'apportera un sentiment de paix.

- Ou au contraire, cela pourrait exacerber tes ressentiments. Si j'étais toi, je n'oublierais pas évidemment ce qui c'est passé, mais je penserais plutôt à mon avenir à Konoha. Ne remue pas le couteau dans ta plaie, tu n'en souffriras que plus.

- Pourtant, j'aimerais vraiment leur parler.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à attendre la fin de l'année.

- Hein ? Comment ?

- Nous sommes en octobre…Tu peux bien attendre février pour la présentation.

- Quelle présentation ?

- A seize ans, tu es considéré comme majeur en tant que ninja. À cette occasion, chacun d'entre nous est présenté au Conseil de Konoha pour marquer notre allégeance à Konoha. Nous avons droit à un entretien privé avec eux.

- Oh, je ne savais pas.

- C'est un grand évènement. »

Sasuke ne put empêcher son sourire satisfait prélude à l'accomplissement de sa vengeance.

« Je suis rassuré, je pourrais avoir des explications.

- Il me semble que ce serait l'occasion idéale. Tu en as parlé à Naruto ?

- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec toute cette histoire.

- Tu devrais être sincère avec ton meilleur ami. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être mais Naruto, enfin, bon…je n'ai pas envie de parler de Naruto…il me pompe assez l'air en ce moment.

- D'où ton retrait stratégique sous le meilleur arbre du jardin pendant qu'il discute avec ma cousine. »

Le ton de Neji se prenait d'une certaine moquerie, Sasuke ne réagit qu'avec un petit sourire.

Du regard, Sasuke évalua Neji comme un potentiel adversaire. Neji représentait pour lui l'élégance raffiné du combattant. Tout était dans la noblesse du geste précis et foudroyant. Bien bâti, un caractère trempé, un équilibre parfait, un port altier, Neji avait quelques charmes intéressants.

Le rire de Naruto résonna pur et clair au loin, lui apportant un certain trouble émotionnel. Sasuke devait reporter son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre qui lui ferait oublier Naruto, et qui mieux que Neji pourrait le satisfaire. Il s'attarda donc sur les traits délicats du Hyuuga qui avait un certain côté féminin, il devait bien l'avouer. Ce visage androgyne lui plaisait bien mais il appréciait plus fortement les yeux opalins tendres. Le reste de son corps demeurait viril, ce qui émoustilla un instant Sasuke. Oui, il était vraiment en manque s'il se mettait à baver sur Neji. Les sourcils de Neji se froncèrent apparemment perturbé par l'examen de Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Accepterais-tu de me combattre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais n'es-tu pas affaibli par le sceau de Sakura ?

- En Taijustu, je l'entends bien. Pas de point du hakke, juste un petit combat amical ?

- Suis-moi. »

Neji lui tendit sa main pour se relever. En plus, il se montrait serviable, il n'avait que des qualités.

« Naruto, Hinata, venez au dojo, » les héla Neji.

De loin, ils hochèrent la tête. Naruto présenta son bras à l'héritière qu'elle accepta avec vivacité.

Une légère pointe de jalousie naquit dans le cœur de Sasuke. L'Uchiha le savait depuis longtemps, Naruto était hétérosexuel et il finirait par reconnaître la valeur d'Hinata. Il n'avait donc aucune chance avec son ami. Il se retourna donc vers Neji pour le gratifier d'un sourire. La chasse pouvait donc commencer, et séduire un aristocrate coincé serait un challenge digne de lui.

Ils n'eurent pas à se déplacer bien loin pour arriver au dojo.

Naruto et Hinata allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin tandis que les deux adversaires saluaient le lieu de leur rencontre.

Sasuke se plaça en face de Neji se positionnant dans une attitude prête au combat. Il prit un moment pour observer la posture de son adversaire. Le genou plié en avant, la paume droite face à lui et le reste du corps en arrière pour le protéger des attaques, Neji allait se battre contre Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sasuke le démangeaient d'activer ses Sharingans, mais il en ressentirait une douleur immédiate. Il se prépara donc à enchaîner ses meilleurs coups.

Naruto leur donna le signal.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Sasuke connaissait une technique pour éviter de se faire prendre par les poings du Hyuuga, il fallait preuve d'agilité et de rapidité ce qu'il avait beaucoup développé. Neji s'en aperçut alors ils passèrent au Taijustu classique mais, dans ce domaine là, Sasuke avait l'avantage grâce à sa rapidité d'exécution. N'ayant pas le Sharingan, il ne pouvait tout de même pas anticiper tous les mouvements de Neji ce qui l'empêchait de prendre l'avantage sur lui. Le combat s'éternisa pendant une petite heure.  
Sasuke ne comprenait pas l'état de fatigue intense dans lequel il se trouvait, sa vision devenait déficiente, mais il continuait à se battre, car il voulait surpasser Neji. Il ne prévoyait pas de perdre l'équilibre alors que sa tête lui tournait. Il tomba et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage inquiet de Neji avant de perdre connaissance.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à l'hôpital où Naruto le veillait. Le blond le gratifia d'un petit sourire alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

« Une petite crise d'hypoglycémie, je t'avais dit de bien manger hier matin », se moqua-t-il de lui.

Sasuke n'eut qu'un faible sourire, son regard se perdant dans la poche d'intraveineuse remplie d'éléments nutritifs, il se sentait enfin reposé plus qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers jours. Ce fut là que les paroles de son ami s'imposèrent à lui.

« Le petit déjeuner d'hier matin ?

- Oui, monsieur Uchiha, je n'arrive pas à dormir ! 12 heures de sommeil non stop, çà y est, tu as rattrapé ta mauvaise nuit, ricana le blond.

- Et Neji ?

- Ah, reparti en mission, mais il a promis de revenir pour mon anniversaire.

- Ton anniversaire…, dit pensivement Sasuke ne se rappelant même plus de la date.

- Et oui, le 10 octobre. Tu sais, le jour où Kyuubi a attaqué le village, ce n'est pas dur à retenir.

- Non, c'est vrai. C'est que je ne suis pas totalement réveillé.

- On n'oublie pas une date historique. Bientôt, on ne se souviendra plus de cette saleté de démon renard, non, ce jour sera marqué comme la naissance du plus grand Hokage de tous les temps.

- Toujours aussi modeste. »

Sasuke passa le reste de l'après-midi à l'hôpital pour examen complémentaire avec Naruto. Ils y prirent du bon temps se lançant des piques à tout va et ils s'amusèrent du petit fan club d'infirmières aux petits soins de Sasuke.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'anniversaire de Naruto**

**Ou**

**Comment se prendre un vent phénoménal pour mieux rebondir par la suite ?**

**Ou**

**Leçon de séduction par Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sasuke touillait la cuillère dans son bol de thé tout en réfléchissant, profitant du calme salvateur de Naruto.

Il avait tout planifié pour réaliser sa vengeance. Lors de la présentation des ninjas majeurs au Conseil, il profiterait de son entretien individuel pour massacrer les responsables de l'extermination de son clan. Le seul obstacle demeurait le sceau de Sakura, mais il en savait à présent suffisamment pour s'en débarrasser facilement. Et ensuite, il ne désirait que mourir des mains de Naruto qui ne se trouverait pas loin puisqu'il serait le prochain à passer devant le Conseil. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre quelques mois. Il avait décidé de mettre ce temps à profit pour se faire plaisir.

Ainsi, il irait râler avec Naruto à l'appui contre ses missions pourries d'intérêt public. Ils obtiendraient sûrement gain de cause contre la volonté de Tsunade, car ils n'y avaient pas plus têtus qu'eux deux réunis. Au moins, ils ne s'ennuieraient plus à récurer les toilettes publiques, à nettoyer les fosses sceptiques et à bâtir des fortifications. Sasuke se demandait bien ce que Naruto avait bien pu faire endurer à Tsunade pour qu'elle lui confie toutes ces missions ingrates. Le blond devait sûrement insister pour le retrouver tel qu'il le connaissait.

Ensuite, il allait se lancer dans la dure tâche de séduire Neji Hyûga ce qui l'occuperait certainement un petit moment. Il avait vite saisi que la famille Hyûga avait une conception traditionnelle du couple, du mariage et de la sexualité. Bref, Neji devrait se marier avec une femme et restait vierge jusqu'à ce que ce soit le cas. Sasuke avait envie de chambouler ce petit monde parfait, distraction majeure dans son existence de rebelle. Neji aurait une aventure homosexuelle avec lui, et il ne pourrait plus prétendre à sa pureté originelle d'ici peu. L'Uchiha était même prêt à faire éclater un scandale dans la famille Hyûga rien que par joie extrême de mettre le bordel partout où il passait. Neji n'était qu'une vague connaissance avec un joli petit cul sexy, ce ne serait donc pas un problème majeur pour sa conscience de lui faire cette entourloupe.

Et Neji Hyûga n'était pas la seule attraction du village, Sasuke avait l'intention d'être imbuvable pour tout son entourage à l'exception de Naruto. Son amitié avec Naruto relevait d'un caractère sacré dû à l'entente tacite en tant que colocataires. Il le chambrerait juste un petit peu plus.

Et c'était donc lors de cette soirée mémorable que serait le seizième anniversaire de Naruto qu'il allait mettre en pratique toute son expérience en matière de mauvais savoir-vivre.

Satisfait de ses résolutions malsaines, Sasuke avala la dernière gorgée de son thé en souriant.

« Mon anniversaire te mets de bonne humeur.

- J'ai hâte de faire la fête, et surtout de revoir tout le monde, répondit Sasuke tout à fait sincère.

- Je suis content que Tsunade ait autorisé mes amis à être présent pour mon anniversaire, c'est vraiment sympa de sa part.

- La plupart des missions se déroule à proximité du village, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Elle s'est juste arrangée pour qu'ils rentrent tous pour aujourd'hui.

- Kakashi sensei ne sera pas là, il enquête sur l'Akatsuki qui reste une menace.

- Madara n'est pas prêt de nous attaquer. Il n'a presque plus d'hommes à ses ordres.

Madara ne se laissera pas abattre pour si peu, je pense qu'il est en train de recruter.

- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas moi non plus. »

Voilà, ce qu'il avait oublié dans son plan, l'intervention inopinée de son ancêtre. Sasuke pensa brièvement qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour ne pas retourner sous l'emprise de Madara quitte à mettre les points sur les « i » entre quatre Sharingans. Et il comptait sur l'aide de Naruto pour ne pas se faire bêtement kidnapper par Madara en plein milieu d'une rue.

« De toute façon, n'y pensons pas…Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête. Bon, on va chez Hinata et Neji ? Ce serait temps, non ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Les Hyûga avaient proposé le Manoir pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Naruto même si leurs aïeuls n'approuvaient pas tellement de fêter les seize ans de l'attaque du démon renard. Hinata avait usé de persuasion pour convaincre son clan de permettre à Naruto d'avoir sa première vraie fête d'anniversaire avec tous ses amis, allant même jusqu'à demander à Tsunade de rendre disponible presque tout le monde pour le 10 octobre. L'influence d'Hinata dans les affaires du village laissait Sasuke perplexe de découvrir cette ancienne petite aspirante ninja timide devenir un vrai petit bout de femme politiquement active. L'union de Naruto et Hinata ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke, à sa plus grande tristesse. Sasuke se trouvait égoïste de ne pas désirer le bonheur de son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux d'Hinata. Sasuke désirait sa place dans le cœur de Naruto mais il n'obtiendrait jamais le titre de compagnon de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui tout simplement parce qu'il était un garçon. Alors il avait lâchement abandonné l'espoir d'être aimé par Naruto, ce qui avait renforcé son désir de vengeance ainsi que sa pulsion suicidaire étrangement. Sasuke ne se sentait plus vraiment relié à la réalité de sa misérable vie, rien ne lui faisait véritablement envie à part provoquer un désordre mémorable. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il désirait, mais il n'aurait jamais Naruto. Il en éprouvait un grand désarroi qui retournait son âme.

C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il se tournait vers Neji, qu'il s'entêtait dans sa vengeance et qu'il voulait mettre sans dessus dessous tout ce monde en apparence parfait. Il était las de cette vie affreuse. Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé, il était né dans une famille aimante. Il en avait profité sept ans et puis, tout avait tourné au cauchemar avec le massacre, la haine aux tripes, Orochimaru, la mort d'Itachi et l'adhésion à l'Akatsuki. Sa vie n'était qu'un désastreet il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour tout ce malheur, quitte à s'abîmer dans les affres de la vengeance. Sasuke se rassasiait des ténèbres de son âme tourmenté et il n'était pas prêt d'être repu.

Ce fut le bruit de la sonnette du Manoir qui le tira de ses pensées moroses.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui affichait un sourire resplendissant.

« C'est mon anniversaire », chantonna le blond juste avant que Sasuke ne lui casse sa bonne humeur en le traitant affectueusement de crétin.

Hinata leur ouvrit comme d'habitude. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Naruto, au plus grand dam de Sasuke, en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Gêné, Naruto la repoussa avec délicatesse tout en rougissant comme une tomate. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, Sasuke était prêt à danser de manière ridicule en plein centre de Konoha.

Le dernier descendant des Uchiha leur emboîta le pas jusqu'à croiser Neji. Le cousin d'Hinata fut très chaleureux avec eux, félicitant Naruto pour ses seize ans et adressant un sourire amical à Sasuke. Pris au jeu de la séduction, Sasuke fut agréable avec Neji, s'enquérant de tous un tas de petits détails sur sa vie présente. Il fut donc très souriant, à peine dragueur pour ne pas faire fuir sa proie tout en la ferrant fermement. Il savait très bien s 'y prendre et ce n'était pas un bourgeois coincé qui allait résister au légendaire charme Uchiha. Obnubilé par sa proie, il snobait franchement sa grande rivale Hinata. Apparemment, le désintérêt de l'Uchiha ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid tellement elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto.

Ce fut à l'entrée dans le salon que le sourire de Sasuke jusque là séduisant se fit roublard en apercevant ses deux victimes préférées. Sakura et Sai avaient décidé d'aider aux préparatifs. Les deux autres membres de l'équipe Kakashi furent très joyeux en apercevant Naruto et s'ensuivirent les habituels échanges des retrouvailles ponctuées en plus de ceux en rapport avec l'anniversaire.

Sai s'avança ensuite vers Sasuke, prêt à dégainer contre son remplaçant dans l'équipe.

« Bonjour, alors, bien qu'on ait trahi toute son équipe, on se permet de faire la fête. Tu crois vraiment que cela va rattraper tes erreurs de renouer avec Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu n'y vois que ton intérêt personnel. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire : Sai était vraiment un enquiquineur de première. Et apparemment, l'ANBU de la Racine adhérait aux idées de Sakura le concernant.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'une pièce de rechange vient faire ici. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te donnes de la peine pour des personnes qui t'oublieront dès que tu as rejoint tes petits copains de la Racine…tu sais ceux qui m'ont tabassé.

- C'est trop tentant de donner une petite leçon à une tête-à-claques comme la tienne.

- En parlant de tête-à-claques, je me demande encore ce qui me retient de te donner une bonne correction.

- Alors on ne supporte pas que je sois dans la Team Kakashi. Vu tes efforts minables, je suis sûr que la 7 ne sera pas remis au goût du jour avant un certain temps. Il paraît que tu as surveillé la cour de récréation de l'académie toute la semaine, pas trop décevant de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ?

- Ces missions débiles ne m'atteignent pas. Ma préférée a été celle du cimetière, je me suis fait un plaisir de creuser ta tombe que tu ne tarderas pas à rejoindre si tu restes aussi désagréable.

- Il suffit que je me plaigne pour tentative de meurtre pour que tu retrouves ta cellule. Parce que, de toute manière, tu ne feras que tenter. Je suis trop fort pour que tu puisses même m'égratigner. »

Sasuke eut juste un sourire hautement supérieur avant de rajouter.

« Tu tremblais de peur la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Ne joue pas au plus malin parce que je suis diminué. Même avec le sceau de Sakura, je te rétame quand tu veux dans un entraînement. »

Sai ne trouva rien d'autres à rajouter après ce magnifique échange plein de civilité entre deux ninjas rivaux. Les autres ne s'étaient aperçus de rien trop pris dans leur conversation. Sakura se libéra de Naruto pour lui faire la bise.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke, de ne pas avoir été trop là, ces temps-ci, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital. Tsunade me fait travailler d'arrache-pied. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès en ninjutsu médical. Tu verras, je serais au top pour les missions.

- Tu ferais mieux de travailler tes attaques. Naruto guérit instantanément, et j'ai de grandes capacités de guérison.

- Ne faites pas les gros bras, toi et Naruto. Parfois, vous avez besoin d'un bon coup de pouce. Imbéciles de têtes brûlées. »

Sakura ne le traitait jamais d'imbécile auparavant. Tout avait changé avec Sakura et il en était troublé. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qui lui courrait après comme une idiote. Maintenant, elle prenait ses distances même si elle restait proche. De l'amitié, c'est tout ? Alors qu'elle l'aimait énormément ? Sasuke avait du mal à croire que tout cet amour soit du passé.

« Bon, on s'y met », les motiva Naruto.

L'après-midi passa rapidement entre installation des décorations, mise en place des tables, arrangement de la pièce, petits mots assassins subtilement glissés à Sai, petits contacts savamment calculés avec le corps de Neji, un petit peu de relookage de Sakura, des petites mesquineries envers Hinata et des beaux sourires à Naruto aveugle à tout ce qui se passait. Sasuke était fier de lui. En deux heures, il avait rendu l'ambiance à couteaux tirés avec Sai, celui-ci n'appréciant pas les menaces de mort sur sa personne ainsi que certaines allusions à son caractère de remplaçant. Un climat de méfiance planait avec les filles. Sakura l'avait capté en train de lui mâter les fesses puis les seins. Quant à Hinata, elle évitait pour l'instant les croche-pattes à merveille. Sasuke pensait à juste titre que son air innocent était ce qui énervait le plus les filles qui ne pouvait décidément pas accuser le froid Uchiha d'être un homme obsédé et mesquin. Neji se posait certainement des questions existentielles depuis que sa menotte se trouvait sans cesse en contact avec celle de Sasuke ou qu'il rêvait que le froid et séduisant Uchiha lui avait frôlé l'arrière-train ou lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille ou avait croisé son regard magnétique. Et Naruto était heureux. Bref, que du bonheur en perspective !

L'arrivée du premier invité réussit à détendre l'atmosphère quand Naruto, joyeux, se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir comme il se doit l'équipe 10.

Seuls avec Sasuke, les Hyûga regardèrent leurs pieds, tout à fait mal à l'aise, tandis que Sakura et Sai lui lançaient des regards soupçonneux et assassins. Sasuke adorait çà.

Shikamaru, en entrant dans cette ambiance tendue, s'écria d'un grand « galère » avant de s'affaler sur l'un des canapés du fond. Ino vint compter fleurette à Sai ce qui détruisit tout le travail de zappe de Sasuke. Quant à Choji, il déposa plein de petits plats sur la table tout en pignochant de ci de là. Sasuke réfléchit à l'opportunité de se servir à bon escient du mot tabou pour encore plus plomber la soirée, mais il fut interrompu dans ses mauvais desseins par la sonnerie d'entrée. Lee déboula dans le salon, vantant les fougues de la jeunesse de Naruto tout en traînant Tenten derrière lui.

On se présenta de nouveau à l'entrée, ce qui décida Sasuke d'attendre l'arrivée de tout le monde pour être le plus désagréable au possible.

Kiba et Shino, en bons derniers, venaient de les rejoindre. Et la fête démarra.

Sasuke ne réussit pas à entamer la bonne humeur de Lee, mais eut la joie de l'entraîner dans la boisson. Il traita Ino de maigrichonne neurasthénique, ce qui la rendit furieuse, surtout que Sai en rajouta une couche en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle n'était qu'une grande perche squelettique. Ce fut Sai qui paya le prix fort au plus grand plaisir de Sasuke. Kiba se retrouva avec des glaçons dans le pantalon alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu trop de la petite chérie du moment de Naruto. Shino fit un petit tour dans la piscine, noyant la majorité de ses chers insectes. S'apercevant qu'il avait une concurrente pour la conquête du cœur de Neji en la personne de Tenten, il l'éloigna irrémédiablement de sa cible en lui avouant en bon pote que Neji avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas la blesser. La lanceuse eut un petit rire crispé avant de le laisser. Et il eut même l'occasion de tripoter les fesses de Neji.

Et tout ceci sans se faire pincer. Ce fut quand il allait déchaîner la colère de Choji en interrogeant, à côté de lui, Sakura sur l'obésité, la rapprochant inexorablement du moment fatal où elle prendrait l'héritier Akimichi comme exemple, qu'il se fit prendre à part par un Shikamaru blasé.

« Tu vas arrêter ton cirque deux minutes, commença Shikamaru.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Sasuke comme s'il était dans son bon droit de profiter de la fête.

- Galère…Sasuke, je t'observe attentivement. Je t'ai à l'œil, tu comprends. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'étrécirent ayant un éclair de lucidité.

« Tu me surveilles…Je sais bien que Naruto n'est pas la seule personne à s'assurer de ma docilité. J'ai aperçu des ANBU aux alentours. Et toi ?

- Je refuse les missions, ces temps-ci. Naruto est un ami cher à mes yeux. C'est un homme intègre, mais il perd facilement ses facultés de discernement en ce qui te concerne, alors je préfère être là si ça tourne mal…Bref, arrête un peu tes bêtises, çà commence à me taper sur le système. Tu tiens tant que ça à te mettre tout le monde à dos. »

Sasuke ne voulut pas répondre à ses accusations parce qu'il n'avait pas d'excuses à son comportement qui ne révèleraient pas ses tourments profonds.

« Je ne fais rien dans ce sens. Je suis aussi désagréable qu'à l'habitude.

- Tu faisais des efforts jusqu'à maintenant, lui fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Il faut croire que ma nature reprend le dessus. Il faut m'accepter tel que je suis.

- J'aurais cru que tu aurais changé de ta mentalité de tes douze ans. Apparemment non, tu es toujours aussi puéril. »

Sasuke n'apprécia pas la remarque. Son animosité envers Shikamaru se révéla en une onde de peur qui statufia l'héritier Nara. Cette technique ne requérait pas de chakra, Sasuke pouvait donc s'en servir.

« Pardon, ne me provoque pas.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'impressionnera Sasuke. »

Shikamaru prit une profonde respiration pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en toi, mais je crois que çà ne va pas bien. Tu ne dors pas bien, tu manges très peu, tu es désagréable avec ton entourage…tu voudrais m'en parler ?

- Non…

- Je ne te laisserai pas une autre fois sombrer. Tu peux compter sur nous si tu as un problème, c'est clair ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Shikamaru…Il n'y a que Naruto qui a ce pouvoir sur moi.

- Alors, parle-lui de tes problèmes. »

Sasuke n'eut qu'un air suffisant avant de rejoindre les autres invités. Le problème, c'était Naruto, alors comment lui en parler vraiment, c'était impossible. Il ne cherchait pas la rédemption, c'était trop tard, ses mains étaient recouvertes du sang de son frère. Comment pouvait-t-il avoir droit à une seconde chance après ses crimes ? C'était irréaliste.

S'il voulait vraiment sortir de ce cycle infernal de haine, il fallait qu'il se tourne vers Naruto, mais accepterait-t-il de se montrer vulnérable devant lui pour lui avouer tous ses tourments. Naruto avait la force de le tirer vers le haut, mais aurait-t-il le cran de descendre dans les ténèbres jusqu'à lui pour le remonter vers la lumière.

D'ailleurs, Naruto le tira au centre de la pièce pour l'amener vers la suite des réjouissances. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Naruto s'agitait à côté de lui alors qu'Hinata s'avançait de la cuisine pour lui amener son gâteau d'anniversaire avec ses seize bougies alors que tout le monde chantait. Le bonheur de Naruto le toucha quand celui-ci se pencha pour souffler sur les flammes qui symbolisaient son âge. Le retour à la lumière fut brusque alors que tous applaudissaient le héros du jour.

Hinata découpa l'énorme gâteau au chocolat alors qu'on distribuait les cadeaux à Naruto. L'hôte du démon reçut un peu de tout en matériel ninja du plus simple kit d'armes neuves à des rouleaux de techniques. Il fut donc un peu surpris en ouvrant celui de Sasuke qui ricanait d'avance à la tête que pourrait bien faire son coéquipier. Avec ces missions, l'Uchiha n'avait pas gagné énormément, mais il avait assez économisé pour lui offrir des manoques pour porter les plats chauds ainsi que six sets de table assortis. Évidemment, ces ustensiles détonnaient parmi le reste, le gênant un peu, mais Naruto le remercia chaleureusement parce que cela manquait véritablement dans son chez-lui.

Pour déguster sa part de dessert, Sasuke profita de l'occasion pour se placer près de Neji pour discuter avec lui et discrètement lui faire du pied. Sasuke fut énervé quand Neji se tourna vers Tenten pas très loin, croyant que l'attaque sournoise d'attouchement provenait de sa coéquipière. Il devait passer à la vitesse supérieure pour bien faire comprendre à Neji que c'était un homme très déterminé qui l'avait en vu. Au passage de la bouteille d'alcool, il la renversa maladroitement sur le Hyûga. Un peu gêné, il prétexta des problèmes de vue tout en aidant Neji à s'essuyer n'ayant aucun scrupule à tâter de ses abdominaux. Neji se releva un peu brusquement, signalant hâtivement à toute l'assemblée qu'il allait se changer et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Sasuke attendit un peu avant de le prendre en filature jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il tapa donc à la porte avant d'entrer sans demander l'avis de Neji, torse nu. Il se délecta de la vue avant de demander à Neji s'il avait besoin d'aide. Celui-ci répliqua de manière acide qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nourrice depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

« Je voulais juste t'aider. »

Les yeux de Neji lui semblèrent bien plus froids que d'habitude.

« Dégage d'ici, je me change.

- Tu n'es pas le premier homme que je vois nu. Tu es pudique ?

- Assez… »

Neji se tut en s'apercevant du peu de distance entre lui et l'Uchiha. Sasuke taquina juste le menton de Neji du doigt.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ton timoré rien que pour un peu de peau dévoilée.

- Sasuke, je t'apprécie mais tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux. Arrête de me titiller si tu veux garder notre amitié intacte. »

Apparemment, les Hyûga ne percutaient pas bien vite quand un homme leur faisait la cour et, pourtant, Sasuke trouvait qu'il s'était particulièrement appliqué depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire Neji sien. En matière de séduction, Sasuke n'avait jamais été particulièrement patient parce qu'il arrivait à emballer qui il voulait en moins d'une heure grâce à son physique ravageur. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de prudence car il était sûr de son charme. Il était peut-être maladroit par moment mais cela faisait aussi parti de son attrait.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai renversé le saké sur toi pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux un peu au calme. »

Neji soupira devant la franchise de Sasuke.

« Je m'en doutais un peu…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Répondre « toi » serait un peu trop direct jugea Sasuke.

« J'en avais un peu assez de tout ce monde. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi…»

C'était très bien, la phrase pouvait être passe-partout tout en étant ambiguë mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dissimulé son intérêt dans les traits de son visage. Neji avait une moue ennuyée, et il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à moitié à poil. Sasuke devait taper fort maintenant qu'il était déstabilisé.

«…Tu es un très bel homme Neji. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton corps… »

La main de Sasuke s'attarda un instant sur le torse de son compatriote dans une caresse légère. Neji recula un peu étant arrêté par le lavabo dans son dos.

« …A ta place, je ferais attention à ne pas trop intéresser quiconque.

- J'en prends note, maintenant pars », répondit-t-il d'une voix peu assurée en constatant que Sasuke s'appropriait de plus en plus son espace vital.

Sasuke eut un sourire supérieur sachant qu'il allait faire le premier pas vers une passion démentielle. Il embrassa du bout des lèvres un Neji décontenancé avant de le laisser planté là. Et voilà, maintenant, Neji en redemanderait juste pour avoir goûté un petit peu à l'interdit, au tabou et à l'impensable. C'est en sentant Neji le retourner contre le mur qu'il jubila. Neji l'avait tellement dans la peau maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir en ayant le dernier mot. C'est en rencontrant le Byakugan activé que Sasuke reconsidéra son écrasante victoire. Il aurait dû se réfréner dans sa joie, ce n'était pas du tout gagné avec quelqu'un d'aussi traditionnel que Neji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- C'est un baiser, je te drague depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je l'avais bien compris mais je n'osais pas…

- …l'espérer.

- Sasuke, le gronda Neji. Je connaissais tes drôles de penchant depuis que j'ai vu un rapport sur tes activités à Otogakure no Sato.

- Donc tu savais que j'étais bi mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser t'approcher.

- Je mettais sur le compte de l'influence d'Orochimaru ton côté homosexuel, je ne penserais pas que tu récidiverais dans ta tare.

- Il n'y rien de mal à se laisser aller à de nouvelles expériences, fit Sasuke d'une voix chaleureuse en caressant le bras de Neji qui se dégagea promptement.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton côté mais, crois-moi, je ne te suivrais pas.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement, je n'aurais de cesse de te corrompre.

- Tu n'as aucune chance, j'ai une copine, et c'est du sérieux. »

Sasuke eut une moue de dégoût. Mais pourquoi tous les mecs qui l'intéressaient étaient tous casés ou en passe de le devenir ?

« Tu es sûr ? Tu risques d'y perdre au change.

- Je ne pense pas, tu ne me fais ni chaud ni froid, alors que Tenten me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Je suis amoureux alors tu n'as aucune chance. D'ailleurs, elle a eu peur que tu es tout découvert entre nous.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu caches ta relation alors si c'est aussi sérieux, râla Sasuke.

- Cela ne te regarde pas…Sasuke, je ne suis pas du tout attiré par les garçons. Je ne dirais rien sur ce qui vient de se passer. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas te faire prendre. Les mœurs ne sont pas aussi libres ici qu'à Otogakure no Sato. Tu risques d'être très vite mis à part à cause de ta singularité.

- Fille ou garçon, çà m'est égal tant que la personne me plaît.

- Ah, bon ? Et Naruto ? »

Sasuke se crispa instantanément. Neji était beaucoup trop perspicace.

« Il est hétérosexuel, il n'est que mon meilleur ami et je ferais avec.

- Cela doit être dur la cohabitation.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

- Alors pourquoi si tu es amoureux de ton meilleur ami, tu vas chercher ailleurs ? »

Pris de court par la question, Sasuke n'avait aucunement envie de répondre à la question mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres quand même peut-être parce qu'il était réellement proche de Neji à présent.

« Pour oublier...J'ai besoin d'aller de l'avant, de reporter mes sentiments sur quelqu'un avec qui c'est possible.

- Me choisir n'est pas forcement judicieux.

- Je croyais que tu étais célibataire et influençable.

- Mauvaise pioche. Tu devrais te trouver une fille sympa.

- Je n'en attendais pas mieux comme conseil d'un hétéro.

- Ce serait déjà plus évident comme relation.

- Mais à part Sakura dans ces bons jours, je les trouve insupportables…surtout Hinata en ce moment. »

Neji ria à sa pointe d'humour ce qui détendit l'atmosphère entre eux. En tout cas, il n'avait pas perdu l'amitié de Neji, il n'avait pas tout perdu dans cette histoire, il avait même gagné un confident.

Ils retournèrent à la fête réconciliés. Et toute l'attention de Sasuke se reporta sur la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux roses. Il n'y avait pas proie plus facile mais, là, il devait remonter sa côte en matière de sex-appeal. Sakura tomberait dans ses bras comme une cerise bien mûre.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'initiative de Sai**

**Salut ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'hésitais à faire deux chapitres mais j'ai préféré accélérer le tempo en n'en faisant qu'un seul. Sai revient en force dans ce chapitre, vous verrez bie à la lecture ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. En tout cas, de mon côté, je m'investis, j'ai passé tout mon samedi à taper ce chapitre alors laissez des reviews, c'est du travail mine de rien. De toute façon, je sens que vous serez inspirés pour me mettre un petit mot, je ne sais pas pourquoi...Bonne lecture !**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de Sakura. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était très occupée entre l'hôpital, les missions, son rôle de conseillère officieuse de l'Hokage, ses recherches, sa formation et ses amies. Il arriva à se retrouver en sa présence en de rares occasions, et il se rendit très vite compte que l'amitié primait entre eux tout en laissant une ouverture vers l'amour s'il se montrait assez sérieux, assidu et sincère dans ses avances ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Sakura avait besoin d'amour, de tendresse et de stabilité, elle ne lui courrait plus après comme dans leur jeunesse, elle n'était plus bêtement amoureuse. Il lui plaisait toujours certes mais elle ne se laisserait pas facilement faire.

Sasuke se doutait bien qu'il arriverait à ses fins s'il insistait, s'il se faisait encore plus charmeur, s'il jouait un peu plus sur leur attirance physique, s'il disait les bons mots qui faisaient mouche mais il n'en avait pas la patience. Alors un soir, il fut un peu plus entreprenant tout en étant imprudent.

C'était lors d'une soirée de l'équipe 7 entièrement réunie, ils avaient dîné ensemble chez Kakashi qui invitait pour une fois, ses élèves. Toute la soirée, Sasuke avait dragué Sakura subtilement avec prévenance. Bien sûr, les deux autres hommes s'étaient aperçus de son manège tout du long, Kakashi en souriait bêtement tandis que Naruto, mal à l'aise, se tortillait sur place. Sasuke n'en avait que faire, préoccupé par le petit bout de femme qui rougissait sous ses avances de moins en moins discrètes. Il aimait séduire Sakura parce que faire basculer l'amitié vers l'amour, c'était l'enjeu. Ils se connaissaient bien, c'était amusant.

A la fin du repas, Kakashi en stratège émérite réussit l'exploit d'éloigner Naruto assez longtemps pour que Sasuke réussisse à se rapprocher assez de Sakura pour venir l'embrasser. Sasuke se souvenait de tous les détails : son parfum, sa peau fine et délicate, ses yeux pleins d'espoirs et d'amour, il s'était senti aimé en retour. Çà l'avait touché en plein cœur toute cette tendresse pour lui, plus personne n'éprouvait ce genre de sentiment envers lui, c'était irréel et tellement agréable. Il eut beaucoup de fierté d'avoir fait tomber les barrières entre eux jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent timidement. Ce fut ce moment-là que Naruto choisit pour revenir en trombe tout en leur faisant une scène de jalousie. Oui, de jalousie ! A proprement parlé !

Ce fut la douche froide pour Sasuke. Naruto n'avait pas parlé, pas un seul instant, il avait juste eu un regard blessé. Sasuke détestait cette expression sur son visage alors il s'était détourné de Sakura pour lui courir après parce que c'était son précieux ami dont il était amoureux véritablement. Il s'en suivit une engueulade pas du tout constructive puisqu'elle se finit par les poings sans toutefois que Naruto ait craché le morceau.

Après cette altercation musclée, Sasuke renonça à conquérir Sakura. Il fit savoir à la jeune fleur de cerisier qu'il ne risquerait pas son amitié avec Naruto pour elle. Quand Sakura lui demanda si Naruto était plus important qu'elle, il ne put lui mentir. Bien évidemment, c'était son meilleur ami, c'était son lien le plus important. Sasuke se demanda par la suite ce qui avait fait réagir si violemment Naruto en témoignage de leur baiser, était-t-il toujours amoureux de Sakura ? Ne pouvait-t-il pas supporter ses deux meilleurs amis ensemble ? Se sentait-t-il exclu ? Ou alors cachait-t-il une vérité plus dérangeante ? La sensibilité de Naruto était un mystère.

Bien qu'étant avec le blond quasiment tous le temps, Sasuke ne réussit pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Naruto riait de manière fausse à chaque fois qu'il évoquait cette soirée évitant le sujet par là-même. Il semblait blessé mais comme toujours, il essayait de le dissimuler sous des sourires et sous sa joie naturelle. Sasuke retrouvait cette facette de Naruto, cette souffrance dissimulée, enfouie qui était sublimée par sa manière de vivre. Il trouvait cette force admirable bien qu'elle cachait une certaine faiblesse. Il n'en était que plus beau et touchant.

Son attirance pour Naruto revenait au grand galop maintenant qu'il n'avait plus personne en ligne de mire. Sasuke se concentrait donc sur son meilleur ami. Il aimait sa silhouette, ses yeux embrumés et ses cheveux emmêlés le matin, sa bouille d'ange endormi, son caractère, leur complicité, les moments de communion. Le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher semblait comme une pénitence amplement méritée pour toutes ses vengeances.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer éternellement. Et étrangement, elle vira de bord grâce à une initiative de Sai.

Le ninja dessinateur avait eu la brillantissime idée d'inviter les garçons, qui se tournaient autour dans leur minuscule appartement en commun au risque de devenir fous aux sources d'eau chaude de Konoha. Cette sortie entre mecs ne pourrait que consolider leur entente tacite. Sasuke avait appris depuis peu que Sai ferait désormais parti de leur équipe quoi qu'il advienne. Résigné devant la fatalité, le peinte le prenait mieux que l'Uchiha allant jusqu'à faire des efforts de sociabilité avec son futur coéquipier. Il eut donc l'envie subite de les traîner aux bains.

Étrangement, Naruto n'était pas très enthousiaste à faire trempette tout comme Sasuke l'était de côtoyer Sai qu'il finirait par étrangler un de ces jours. L'Uchiha avait ajouté Sai à sa liste d'ennemis à abattre lors du jour J parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas le sentir et que ce serait dommage de laisser vivre un tel abruti. Bien que foncièrement contre, un seul mot de leur sensei sur l'esprit d'équipe suffit à les décider à endurer Sai.

Donc, présentement, Sasuke venait de retirer sa serviette pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Il avait besoin de détente, il devait bien l'avouer et ce petit tour dans l'eau bienfaitrice ne pourrait lui faire que du bien si, et seulement si Sai décidait de fermer sa grande gueule. Sasuke avait été particulièrement désagréable avec presque tout le monde, mais il avait battu des records avec l'ancien ANBU de la racine. Non, Sai n'était pas dans ses faveurs, et il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à être agréable avec quelqu'un qu'il projetait de stranguler.

Sasuke soupira d'aise, son corps fourbu se rappelant à lui. Il ne dormait pas énormément, et la fatigue se faisait ressentir jusque dans ses muscles. Parfois, le fantôme de ses proches venaient le hanter, le pire avait été la confrontation, il y avait quelques jours, avec Itachi. Il en gardait un souvenir flou mais il gardait en lui une grande tristesse que même le sourire de Naruto n'arrivait pas à chasser. Il lui arrivait de voir des mirages, des images floues, parfois ses pensées prenaient un tour inattendu mais il gardait ce genre de constatation pour lui. Il avait juste fait contrôlé sa vue par Sakura lui confirmant ce qu'il redoutait. Sa vision baissait à cause du Mangekyou Sharingan et il ne pourrait en éviter les conséquences qu'en se greffant les yeux de son frère détenus par Madara. Sasuke laissa de côté cette perspective rapidement, il prévoyait de mourir bien avant de devenir aveugle. Et il ferait en sorte de ne pas se frotter à Madara.

Naruto plongea à ses côtés avec beaucoup de bruit. Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui mollement préférant s'alanguir sur le rebord plutôt que de s'agiter comme son compatriote.

« Sasuke, dit d'un air très sérieux Naruto.

- Quoi, grogna-t-il.

- Surtout, serre les cuisses. »

Sasuke eut un regard interrogateur. Naruto bougea la tête de droite à gauche avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer.

« Sai a la légère tendance de regarder entre les jambes des messieurs, rougit Naruto. Et, il fait des commentaires à haute et intelligible voix. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas ce que Sai pourrait bien dire sur ses attributs. Il n'eut qu'un regard méprisant alors que l'indésirable, serviette sur les hanches, s'approchait d'eux.

« Alors, petite bite, tu caches ton matos ? C'est sûr qu'il est d'un ridicule…»

Naruto rougit de plus belle ce qui piqua la curiosité de Sasuke. Le regard ténébreux et perçant de Sasuke dévia donc vers les poils pubiens de Naruto, espérant que Sai se trompe dans ses estimations de mensuration. Il ne trouva qu'un pénis de taille normale, rien d'extraordinaire et franchement rien de ridicule. Sasuke haussa les épaules, un peu surpris par les propos de Sai. Ce comportement eut l'air de rassurer Naruto.

« Et ce n'est pas mieux de l'autre côté, ricana Sai en observant à la dérobée le matériel reproducteur de Sasuke. Franchement, on vous a fait un prix de groupe chez les lilliputiens dans la team 7 ? »

Étonné, Sasuke examina son entrejambe tout à fait dans les normes. Il en avait vu des pénis, et il se situait dans le standard tout comme Naruto. Choqué, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sai à les chercher sur leur fierté masculine. Il était tout à fait normal !

Il eut un blanc quand Sai consentit à dévoiler son entière nudité en faisant valser fièrement sa serviette. C'était quoi cet engin ?

Effrayé par la grosseur du truc qui pendouillait entre les jambes de Sai, il préféra mettre un rempart de sécurité entre le monstre et lui c'est-à-dire Naruto. Quand à Sai, il trônait imperturbable sur le bord du bassin, heureux de montrer sa supériorité dans ce domaine.

« Mais tu as mangé quoi quand tu étais gosse ?

- Rien de particulier, c'est dans ma constitution. Jaloux, les petites bites ridicules ? »

A voir sa carrure, on ne s'imaginait pas l'envergure de sa virilité. Surpris et choqué, Sasuke ne bougea pas s'accrochant à son rocher, sa bouée de secours, son Naruto jusqu'à ce que Sai daigne s'asseoir dans l'eau. Sasuke maintient une distance de sécurité entre lui et le peintre notamment en collant Naruto plus que nécessaire. Quand on a l'habitude d'être un uke, on fait gaffe à ses fesses et Sasuke avait été plus qu'impressionné.

Sai garda un sourire idiot de circonstance ne cessant d'envoyer des piques sur la virilité de ses coéquipiers. Sasuke répliqua violemment dès qu'il le pouvait mais il n'était pas évident de contrer les preuves à l'appui. Il était difficile de faire comprendre à Sai qu'il était hors norme celui-ci considérant les autres mâles comme inférieurs et mal dotés par Mère Nature. Naruto tentait de faire tampon entre les deux mais c'était peine perdue. Au lieu d'être relaxant, le bain fut à couteaux tirés. Le seul point positif était que Sasuke pouvait s'agripper de toute sa force aux épaules et au dos de Naruto durant l'échange. La peau de Naruto sous la chaleur de l'eau était délectable mais la fureur avait gagné le pas sur les sensations agréables.

À peine sortis du bain, Sai leur proposa un repas pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Sasuke allait refuser mais Naruto ne fut pas difficile à convaincre avec des bols de ramens tout frais payés.

Ils ne parlèrent que très peu durant le repas. Sasuke tentait de se concentrer sur son bol essayant d'ignorer le manège de Sai à les regarder tour à tour. Il dut donc faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui faire manger le bol et ne pas lui fourrer les baguettes dans le cul.

Shikamaru vint à passer par là, et Naruto abandonna son repas pour aller le saluer. Sasuke allait en faire de même ne préférant pas rester avec Sai craignant pour ses pauvres petites fesses mais l'ancien ANBU le retint par la manche.

« J'ai à te parler sérieusement. »

Devant l'air déterminé et grave de Sai, Sasuke préféra écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important.

« Profitons-en que Naruto soit occupé… »

Sai fit un signe à Shikamaru pour faire durer l'échange, ils entendirent juste un galère avant que celui-ci ne se mette à papoter avec Naruto comme une fille.

« Je t'observe toi et Naruto… »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Et merde, Sai s'était aperçu qu'il désirait son meilleur ami.

« Je me suis toujours douté que Naruto était gay…

- Quoi ?

- Alors, fais gaffe à tes fesses. Même si c'est une petite bite, tu devrais le sentir puisque t'es un cul serré ! »

Sai allait retourner à ses nouilles comme si de rien n'était mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Si Naruto aimait les garçons, il pouvait que l'aimer lui et ce serait merveilleux. Il sentit la joie dans sa poitrine.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Naruto est homo ?

- Je ne dirais pas qu'il est homo, je dirais qu'il est obsédé par toi en particulier. Et je dois retrouver Sasuke, je ne peux pas devenir Hokage sans avoir ramené Sasuke à la raison, et Sasuke, et Sasuke…Bref, il ne parle que de toi à longueur de journée même maintenant que tu es là ! »

Sceptique, Sasuke essaya de calmer les battements de cœur dans sa poitrine mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le bonheur coulait dans ses veines, juste parce que Sai avait bien une seule qualité à ses yeux, c'était l'observation.

« Et alors, on est très amis, c'est tout !

- Alors, pourquoi il n'a pas débandé un seul instant quand tu le collais ? Je vous ai invités au bain rien que pour me conforter dans ma théorie. Il est gay et attiré par toi, alors à ta place, je décamperais vite fait de chez lui avant qu'il ne me saute dessus.

- Et pourtant, Hinata ? Sakura ?

- Oh, les filles. Il a repoussé Sakura méchamment quand elle lui a fait des avances. C'est là que j'ai eu la puce à l'oreille, il est amoureux d'elle depuis des lustres et il refuse. Quand à Hinata, je dirais qu'ils sont amis sans plus. Il s'est rien passé, pas un petit bisou, rien…Désespérant… »

Sasuke eut un air pensif tout en regardant son meilleur ami qu'il savait à présent très attiré par lui. Comment cela avait-t-il pu lui passer sous le nez ? Comment avait-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Peut-être parce ce que Naruto ne se comportait pas vraiment différemment de leur treize ans ? Parce qu'il n'osait l'espérer ? Parce que Naruto l'aimait profondément depuis toujours ? Et qu'il n'y avait que le désir supplémentaire à leur relation ? Il y avait bien cette tension sexuelle entre eux mais il pensait qu'elle ne venait que de lui-même.

Naruto était plus que présent dans sa vie, ils dormaient quasiment ensemble, c'était naturel de vivre sous le même toit. Ils n'étaient pas gênés de partager leur intimité. Naruto avait toujours été là à le soutenir, à remuer ciel et terre pour le trouver. Sasuke n'avait mis toute cette énergie que sur le compte de leur amitié particulièrement forte. Et il pensait que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'à sens unique. Et apparemment, Naruto ne ferait jamais le premier pas alors c'était à lui pour une fois d'aller vers lui.

Sasuke abandonna Sai pour retrouver la présence de Naruto. Le blond se disputait avec Shikamaru sur une affaire de sécurité concernant sa personne. Apparemment, un entraînement spécial pour Naruto était prévu dans pas longtemps mais en dehors des murs de Konoha. Sasuke demanda à Naruto de rentrer quand celui-ci eut finit de se mettre d'accord avec Shikamaru.

Le chemin de retour se fit dans une tension palpable. Sasuke ne faisait que lorgner Naruto avec la ferme intention de se déclarer à lui tout en espérant aller bien plus loin qu'un baiser. Il désirait depuis trop longtemps poser ses lèvres sur cette peau caramel, embrasser ses lèvres, noyer sous le plaisir l'azur de ses yeux, le toucher, le caresser, être tout à lui, et lui tout à lui. C'était un rêve qu'il chérissait depuis toujours.

La porte de l'appartement claqua. Naruto était nerveux, et pour cause, devenir une gourmandise pour les yeux de son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas toujours évident.

Naruto tenta d'éviter la confrontation en prétextant avoir du ménage à faire. Manque de bol, l'Uchiha prenait son rôle d'homme d'intérieur très au sérieux, et il n'y avait rien à faire de plus.

Naruto cherchait une esquive en regardant de droite à gauche alors Sasuke décida d'être direct.

« Naruto, est-ce que tu es homosexuel ? »

Le blond sursauta ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette question. Il tremblait un peu tout en faisant gigoter ses doigts.

« C'est quoi cette question, couina le concerné.

- Sai pense que tu l'es.

- Oh, n'écoute pas ses théories ridicules sur la petitesse des pénis des uke en puissance, ricana Naruto.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Oui, Sai a des idées ridicules.

- Ne contourne pas le sujet, alors c'est vrai ? »

Naruto déglutit difficilement regardant ailleurs. Sasuke profita de ce moment d'égarement pour se rapprocher dangereusement de son meilleur ami. Il lui saisit la taille rapprochant leurs deux bassins, colla son torse au sien et il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, il trouva cela sexy surtout le tremblement qui prit Naruto. Sasuke ajouta tout proche de la chair rebondie de la bouche tant désirée.

« J'ai besoin de savoir là tout de suite, je ne veux pas faire une connerie avec toi, tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. »

Pour une fois, il était sincère.

Sasuke sentit Naruto se détendre entre ses bras alors qu'il passait les siens dans son dos. Naruto combla la distance entre leurs lèvres pour entreprendre un baiser maladroit ce qui le rendait d'autant plus touchant. Ils décollèrent leurs bouches un instant pour revenir à l'assaut. Embrasser Naruto, c'était étrange, cela remuait tellement de choses en Sasuke qu'il serait bien incapable de leur mettre des noms. C'était bouleversant.

Sasuke connaissait bien Naruto et sa curiosité, et il ne tarderait pas à jouer de sa langue. Quand on parlait de la coquine, elle venait titiller ses dents. Les mains du brun se crispèrent sur les hanches fines du blond alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues jouaient à se retrouver, à glisser l'une contre l'autre et à explorer toute cette nouveauté. Le goût de Naruto sur son palais transportait Sasuke de bonheur. Il n'y avait pas souvent eu droit, et c'était comme un électrochoc dans son corps. Il était pantelant rien que pour un baiser avec Naruto.

Un peu de salive le reliant à Naruto, Sasuke se retira de l'échange buccal pour loger sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant. Il entreprit de léchouiller toute parcelle de peau à sa portée tout en débarrassant Naruto de son ignoble sweet orange. Il dut se décoller un peu pour virer l'horrible vêtement. Il descendit un peu sa bouche pour prendre un téton tout en poussant Naruto contre du dur.

Sasuke ne réfléchissait pas, il savait qu'il se devait d'agir vite pour contenter sa soif de désir. Naruto n'était pas du genre, lui non plus, à se poser des questions dans le feu de l'action. Et c'était très bien ainsi. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Le pull sombre de Sasuke lui fut retiré pour voler à travers l'appartement, les mains de Naruto le caressaient alors qu'il s'occupait de le rendre fou de concupiscence. Sasuke tata un peu des abdominaux du blond embrassant de ci de là le sceau qui retenait Kyubbi sur son ventre avant de descendre un peu plus bas et de s'amuser à faire glisser le jogging. Sasuke allait au plus vite pris par cette envie de plus en plus forte de faire plaisir à Naruto et de lui offrir son corps. Il attrapa les hanches pour les faire basculer légèrement, mettant ainsi à l'aise son amant tout en se débarrassant du boxer gênant. Il sourit devant cette virilité pas si négligeable dressée par ses bons soins devant son visage. Le dernier Uchiha aimait bien les garçons, leur sexe érigé l'avait toujours fasciné. Et il était plutôt heureux d'avoir celui de son meilleur ami devant lui.

Il souffla doucement dessus, faisant gémir Naruto, il effectua une légère léchouille sur le gland avant d'embrasser les cuisses de part et d'autre de ce pénis. Sasuke s'amusait à faire patienter Naruto, à faire monter progressivement le désir en émoustillant les zones érogènes, sans pour autant trop toucher à cette verge tendue vers le ciel. Il embrassait, passait sa langue à l'intérieur des cuisses, et il était exalté par le souffle erratique de son ami. Au son de son prénom qui ressemblait à une prière, Sasuke se décida à être plus entreprenant.

Il prit tendrement la base du pénis de Naruto pour lui imprimer un léger mouvement de va et vient alors qu'il se mit à en suçoter le bout. La saveur du pré-sperme déferla dans sa bouche ne le gênant point. L'une des mains de Naruto se perdit dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tremblait sous ses caresses intimes.

Sasuke savait s'y prendre. Le Sharingan ne servait pas qu'au combat, et il se trouvait bien démuni de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir en ce moment pour se souvenir encore mieux de cette première fois avec lui.

Il s'avança englobant la majeure partie de la longueur de Naruto dans sa bouche arrachant un cri au jeune homme. Cette présence imposante dans son antre buccal lui plaisait et l'émoustillait. Il allait rendre fou Naruto. Il n'attendit pas pour entreprendre un pas rapide se délectant de tous les sons qu'il provoquait. Il le sentait vibrer sous lui. Parfois, sa main dans ses cheveux se crispait, signe d'un plaisir plus intense. Il arrivait qu'ils ne soient pas très synchronisés, mais ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient de la satisfaction à se donner l'un à l'autre. Sasuke dut déboutonner son jean, la pression dans son entrejambe devenait trop forte face aux gémissements d'extase de son compagnon. Il caressa ensuite délicatement les bourses qui se crispèrent, signe avant coureur de sa jouissance proche. Il sentit la verge se tendre contre sa langue avant de déverser sa précieuse semence qu'il gouta goulûment. Il se releva rapidement pour empêcher Naruto de tomber de tout son poids sous ses jambes flageolantes.

Naruto était adorable avec ses joues rougies, son regard perdudans les nappes du plaisir et son expression béate. C'était une vision que Sasuke aimerait voir plus souvent et il la verrait plus souvent, il en était convaincu.

Naruto mettait un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits sur sa chaise alors que le cœur de Sasuke tentait de reprendre une cadence normale. Le blond le regarda un peu perdu s'attardant un peu sur son jean débraillé laissant apercevoir sa virilité bombée.

« Et toi ?

- C'est rien, Naruto… »

Naruto se releva, entièrement nu, vers lui avec un sourire coquin et de la malice dans les yeux. Il était tellement magnifique.

La joie pure mêlée à l'amour libéré de Naruto le transporta à cet instant.

Çà y est, Sasuke touchait du doigt le bonheur qui lui faisait tellement peur.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto…

Tout contre lui, dans une chaleur humaine aimante, c'était si envoûtant qu'il en désirait mourir de volupté dans ses bras.

Pourtant, ce n'était que le matin, Sasuke était juste lové dans son étreinte nocturne.

Était-ce cette étrange sensation de paix qu'il avait aveuglément cherchée dans l'accomplissement de sa vengeance ? Était-ce aussi simple que la présence de Naruto à ses côtés ainsi que la certitude de son amour ? Il se trouvait ridicule de s'être débattu pendant tant d'années contre la fatalité en allant à la rencontre de son frère alors qu'il avait la sérénité à portée de main en la personne de Naruto.

Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou bronzé, entremêlant un peu plus leurs jambes, recherchant à être encore plus proche si c'était possible. Un petit grognement en réponse, Naruto glissa plus près de lui pour le contenter. Les réveils devenaient tellement chaleureux depuis qu'ils pouvaient se toucher sans gêne. Sasuke aimait plus que tout la peau dorée avec son odeur particulière de vanille dont la douceur l'étonnait à chaque caresse.

La haine avait reculé dans les tréfonds de son âme, subsistant sous forme de brasier qui s'asphyxiait à chaque geste d'affection. L'amour chassait les ténèbres planant sur son âme torturée. Tout devenait enfin simple.

À force de souhaiter la mort de ses ennemis, il en avait oublié la tendresse.

Sasuke déposa un baiser mouillé sur la courbe de son épaule puis il soupira d'aise en somnolant encore un peu contre son homme.

Depuis que l'amitié avait basculé en une relation plus profonde, une certaine tension avait disparue, une ambiguïté dérangeante n'avait plus sa place maintenant. C'était reposant. Bien sûr, avec leurs caractères entiers, ils n'évitaient pas les disputes mais au lieu de se finir en coups de poings comme d'habitude, ils se livraient à une réconciliation sauvage plus intime. Quand Sasuke faisait sa tête de mule, Naruto l'entraînait, d'un baiser, vers la passion avec une facilité déconcertante.

Sasuke avait toujours trouvé Naruto particulier à ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de transcendant chez lui. Toutes ses souffrances se transformaient en force de vie, l'hôte de Kyuubi avançait malgré les obstacles en gardant intactes ses convictions personnelles. Ses promesses avaient une valeur précieuse tellement elles étaient profondes de sens. Cette intégrité était ce qui l'attirait alors qu'il peinait à rester lui-même face à ses émotions.

Être aussi proches après tant d'épreuves le rassurait, il n'avait pas perdu l'essentiel, même embourbé dans sa noirceur. L'attrait qu'exerçait Naruto sur sa personne restait à tout jamais, le blond avait toujours la capacité de le secouer face à ses faiblesses, c'était le seul à le comprendre aussi bien.

« Dis, il serait peut-être temps de sortir de dessous la couette ? On a une mission d'une importance capitale aujourd'hui », commença avec sarcasme Naruto.

Sasuke eut un petit rictus amusé tout en s'étirant.

« Tsunade serait capable de nous pendre sur la place publique si on ne refait pas avec diligence ses stocks de saké.

- Elle fait ça pour me pervertir, râla le blond.

- D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'Orochimaru avait toujours une bouteille millésime en réserve au cas où, à tout hasard, elle lui rendrait visite. »

Naruto leva un doigt et, avec sérieux, déclama :

« Ça, c'est louche.

- Surtout que la bouteille disparaissait régulièrement, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle devenait.

- Oh, on posera la question à Ba-chan, elle doit avoir son idée là-dessus.

- Tu imagines si on arrive à prouver qu'ils se rencontraient en cachette…

- Ce serait un scandale, ricana Naruto. Bon, on se lève avant d'être exécuté pour diffamation.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas creuser. Tu as raison, espèce de lâche…

- Imbécile…

- Crétin.

- …et heureux en plus. »

Naruto se dégagea des couvertures en tirant Sasuke au dehors avec impudence. Ils se débattirent un instant, Sasuke n'appréciant pas d'être kidnappé à son lit de si bon matin pour transporter des barriques d'alcool. Après une douche légèrement crapuleuse et un petit déjeuner en vitesse, ils réussirent l'exploit de flouer tous les habitants sur leur cargaison illicite. Direction, le palais de l'Hokage! Ce fut plus difficile avec Shikamaru qu'ils eurent le malheur de rencontrer, mais Sasuke s'en tira à merveille en expliquant qu'une famille honorable déménageait sa cave et qu'ils ne faisaient simplement que leur devoir en les aidant pour transporter leur stock.

Ils furent bien heureux d'annoncer à Tsunade qu'ils avaient accomplis leur mission avec succès.

C'était devenu leur quotidien, ils obéissaient à tous les ordres de l'Hokage, même les plus discutables tant que leurs missions se déroulaient dans l'enceinte du village. Tsunade cachait difficilement sa méfiance envers Sasuke, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour se faire réintégrer. C'était désormais son souhait, il ne voulait plus être une gêne pour Naruto. Bien sûr, il trouvait toujours les Conseillers impardonnables d'avoir orchestré la mort de son clan mais ses vieux imbéciles valaient-t-ils vraiment la peine qu'il sacrifie son bonheur avec son blond ? Certainement pas…La rancœur restait mais elle demeurait bien enfouie au fond de lui, Sasuke profitait de ces jours heureux avec le garçon qui lui plaisait tant.

A force de lui rendre des petits services douteux, Naruto et Sasuke commencèrent à avoir des moyens de pressions sur leur inestimable Hokage qui les autorisa à passer l'examen Chuunin à Konoha. Ils impressionnèrent bien évidemment les spectateurs en s'affrontant dans l'arène comme s'ils faisaient un entraînement. Leur rang leur fut évidemment attribué, et Naruto s'évertua à s'améliorer pour obtenir le grade suivant. Tsunade n'était toujours assez coulante avec Sasuke pour l'autoriser à en faire de même, mais celui-ci arrivait à squatter illégalement le terrain sous prétexte d'encourager Naruto.

Sai commençait à se douter de leur idylle, et parfois, celui-ci osait des sous-entendus lourds de sens qui n'échappaient pas aux deux concernés. Ils eurent donc une petite conversation musclée avec leur enquiquineur préféré pour lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Oui, ils sortaient ensemble. Non, ça ne le regardait pas, surtout celui qui était le Seme. Oui, ils lui mettraient une raclée pour lui faire comprendre que c'était du domaine du privé. Sai en devint étonnamment mielleux ce qui enrageait encore plus Sasuke quand il le croisait. Et comme disait Naruto, on ne pouvait plus croire aux miracles avec Sai.

Ils en étaient donc à ce stade quand ils annoncèrent joyeusement à Tsunade d'avoir goûté un peu de son cru pour vérifier la qualité de sa marchandise. Naruto avoua qu'ils avaient un peu exagéré sur la quantité qu'ils s'étaient ingurgités mais qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien. Sasuke hocha vigoureusement la tête en ajoutant qu'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas en état d'aller courir après les chats perdus surtout que depuis qu'ils étaient Chuunins, c'était bien dégradant pour leur grade.

Tsunade se frappa le front de sa main en constatant l'état de ses deux protégés, elle semblait regretter de leur avoir fait confiance pour sa cargaison et elle les congédia sans plus tarder.

Les deux amoureux saluèrent Shizune en passant avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette du palais des Hokage avant que Tsunade ne remarque leur sobriété exemplaire. C'était des petits bonheurs comme ceux-là qui avaient tellement manqués à Sasuke. Cette espièglerie, cette complicité lui faisaient du bien.

Et quand il se retrouva dans l'appartement, un T-shirt passé au-dessus de ses coudes élevés en train d'embrasser Naruto, il aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. La bouche de Naruto s'attarda sur sa mâchoire, dévala son cou avec sa langue avant d'agacer son téton alors que ses mains courraient sur ses flancs, glissaient dans son dos pour suivre l'arrondi de ses fesses sous son pantalon. Il en frissonna d'anticipation sachant à présent à quel point Naruto pouvait être entreprenant. Il passa son haut au-dessus de sa tête pour le lâcher dans un mouvement sensuel à terre alors que son partenaire tirait sur son jogging tout en mordillant son nombril. Sasuke se pencha pour poser ses mains sur le dos de Naruto pour en éprouver la musculature. Il gémit de surprise quand il sentit le bout de son sexe être happé à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il entendit un petit rire. Évidemment, ce crétin de ninja imprévisible ne pouvait qu'en être fier.

Un peu perdu, Sasuke sentit sa taille se faire attraper, et en peu de temps, il se retrouva entièrement nu sur leur lit. Il se releva sur les coudes pour apercevoir Naruto déboutonner son pantalon avec un sourire intense, une petite langue mutine venant l'agacer par son espièglerie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Naruto se révélait être bien au-dessus de ses espérances en matière de sexe. Il avait cherché avec son meilleur ami le partage d'un sentiment plutôt que des coucheries, mais il était évidemment assez content d'être entre de si bonnes mains. Ils échangèrent un baiser alors que Naruto se penchait sur lui. Sasuke passa ses bras autour de son cou avec prévenance, luttant dans l'échange buccal pour procurer du plaisir à son amant. Une main caressa sa jambe, leurs sexes frottèrent l'un sur l'autre. Hum, c'était bon. Et ça l'était d'autant plus que c'était Naruto, là, au-dessus de lui, qui embrassait son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, son front et son menton. Le blond se colla plus à lui, jouant un instant de ses hanches, provoquant une douce friction, mordillant sa nuque. Il aimait bien jouer de ses points faibles, il fallait bien lui rendre la pareille.

Sasuke se releva vers l'oreille découverte pour en titiller le lobe de sa langue, allant jusqu'à y mettre les dents tout en caressant une épaule pour venir à en pincer un téton. Il sentit Naruto frémir contre lui, ceci lui arracha un petit sourire. Sa main continua son exploration bien plus bas jusqu'à attraper le sexe bandé de son partenaire, il se sentit bêtement fier au son qu'il en tira ainsi qu'à son prénom murmuré près de sa bouche.

C'était toujours sensuel.

Ce souffle sur le bombé de ses lèvres, juste avant la rencontre de leurs chairs galbées, c'était intense. Ce corps contre le sien qu'il avait tant désiré s'offrait à ses caresses tout comme il se laissait faire aux siennes.

« Naruto…hmm…

- Je vais te faire crier mon prénom.

- Que de belles promesses, j'attends de voir. »

Son amant blond eut juste un sourire lumineux, ses yeux brillant de luxure, avant de descendre sa bouche sur tout son corps. Il s'attarda sur les petits bouts de chair dressés sur sa poitrine, électrisant le corps de son partenaire puis il s'attaqua aux abdominaux, appréciant de les mordiller. Son menton se macula de liquide séminal avant qu'il ne s'abaisse pour passer sa langue sur la veine apparente de la virilité dressée de Sasuke. Agaçant un peu Sasuke, Naruto se fit un plaisir de le faire languir, passant son appendice lingual sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, embrassant son aine et le comblant de caresses de plus en plus osées, avant de prendre enfin ce sexe en bouche, à la plus grande joie du ténébreux qui commençait à se tortiller d'impatience.

Sasuke glissa tendrement ses doigts dans la chevelure de blé, sa tête partant en arrière sous le plaisir. Ses joues rougirent alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement en haletant sous les allées et venues de plus en plus profondes. Un doigt inquisiteur vint effleurer son intimité puis tracer de légers cercles sur la peau tendre de son anus. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres pour résister et pour ne pas enjoindre Naruto à plus, malgré son envie grandissante d'être pris là et maintenant.

Naruto délaissa son sexe et il le fit basculer, juste par un mouvement sur sa hanche, sur le ventre. Sasuke se hissa à quatre pattes, présentant ostensiblement ses fesses à son amant qui se firent écarter sans ménagement alors qu'une langue venait explorer cet endroit intime, le faisant frissonner. Un doigt pénétra son anus juste histoire d'en titiller les parois, lui faisant ressentir une sensation de vide après son passage. Au froissement des draps, il comprit que Naruto se redressait pour enfin le prendre. Sasuke grogna à force d'attendre, impatient d'être enfin à son homme. Il entendit Naruto rire avant que celui-ci ne se positionne, Sasuke ne put se retenir lorsque le sexe de son amant pressa son anneau de muscle avant d'y rentrer avec délicatesse.

Le jeune Uchiha appréciait les sensations d'une verge écartant ses parois sensibles, il éprouvait un certain plaisir à être empli ainsi et il n'attendait qu'à être envahi de plaisir sous les coups touchant cette zone source de tellement de bonheur en lui.

Après un baiser sur sa nuque, Naruto commença à combler sa soif de sensations agréables d'un léger mouvement qui s'empreint de plus en plus de sauvagerie. La tête entre ses avant-bras, Sasuke gémissait, sa voix étouffée par les draps. Il adorait ça, ce déferlement de chaleur, cette pointe de plaisir à chacune de ses venues en lui, ses mains s'agrippant à ses hanches. Il se sentait vivant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui se crispaient, sur le matelas, à la recherche d'une prise solide. La passion les transportait dans les limbes du plaisir.

Quand Naruto se retira alors qu'il n'avait pas encore joui, Sasuke râla tout en se tordant de désir inassouvi. Il atterrit très vite sur le dos, croisant le regard déterminé de son amoureux.

« Tu es tellement beau, tu vas crier pour moi ? »

Sasuke savait que ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique quand son compagnon replongea en lui, cognant sa prostate de toutes ses forces. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa voix s'exprimer alors que Naruto reprenait un rythme endiablée. Il ne se gêna pas pour gémir le prénom de l'être aimé, décuplant ainsi son plaisir. Dans ses yeux, il y voyait toute la profondeur de leur attachement. Pour rien au monde, il ne pourrait briser ce lien devenu si fort.

Il se cambrait pour l'accueillir encore plus loin, un nœud se constituait dans son ventre vibrant de chaleur et de tension, et il savait que, quand il se dénouerait, ce serait encore plus bon que cette ascension de ravissements. Ses joues lui brûlaient, sa voix devenait rauque, la sueur baignait son corps d'un fin halo, son corps se contractait de bonheur et le plaisir déferla en une vague puissante le laissant pantelant dans les bras de son Naruto.

Un peu hagard, Sasuke referma ses bras autour de ce corps chaud dont il sentait le cœur affolé battre contre le sien. Il reprenait son souffle doucement, profitant de cette langueur post-orgasmique dans un câlin amoureux. Il se sentait enfin à sa place dans un nouveau foyer qu'il pourrait bâtir de ses mains avec Naruto. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, celui où il serait enfin serein quelque part.

Un peu moite après cette étreinte, Sasuke échappa à Naruto pour faire une toilette sommaire avec un gant de toilettes au bidet de leur salle de bain. Le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans sa superbe nudité pour effacer les traces de sa semence ayant atterri sur son ventre.

Ils ne parlaient pas pour garder intact ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble.

Sasuke était en train de passer un pull quand ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte retentir dans l'appartement. Se demandant bien qui cela pouvait bien être à une telle heure de la journée, les deux compatriotes allèrent ouvrir. Ils furent assez étonnés de trouver Kakashi et Iruka ensembles sur le pas de leur porte.

Kakashi souriait bêtement avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux tandis que le jeune professeur au nez barré d'une cicatrice rougissait de gêne.

Naruto, ne se souciant pas de ce genre de détail, les accueillit avec une grande joie dans son salon alors que Sasuke cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait un boxer sous une commode. L'hôte du démon leur servit du jus d'orange avant de se vautrer dans le canapé en osant leur demander la raison de leur venue.

Kakashi ria alors que son seul œil visible faisait un aller-retour entre les deux jeunes gens tandis qu'Iruka devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate avant de parler :

« Naruto, j'habite juste au-dessus, et ton appartement n'est pas insonorisé. C'est un petit détail qui a son importance quand on veut protéger son intimité, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sasuke fusilla du regard ses anciens professeurs alors que Kakashi rajoutait qu'ils avaient de très belles voix, surtout le brun. Naruto, pas gêné pour un sou, en fut plutôt amusé jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka ne lui fasse sévèrement la leçon. Pendant la diatribe du jeune professeur, personne n'osa l'interrompre, même pas Kakashi.

Iruka ne condamna pas du tout leur idylle, loin de là, mais les prévint du danger d'être homosexuels dans une ville aussi traditionnelle que Konoha. On n'était pas à Oto, nom d'une pipe. Petits rires discrets. Puis il enchaîna sur tous les inconvénients d'être découvert, surtout pour Naruto qui rêvait de devenir Hokage, et les convainquit de rester prudents. Donc, c'était fini les ruées sauvages dans le matelas !

Kakashi ajouta qu'Iruka était très rabat-joie, mais il se fit vite remettre en place par son homologue de l'académie.

Le regard perçant, Sasuke les étudiait d'un œil neuf, ayant eu peu de fois l'occasion de les voir ensembles unis pour la même cause. Et il finit par avoir un rictus en coin quand les deux professeurs continuaient de les enjoindre à la discrétion dans leur couple. Sasuke ajoutait qu'il voyait très bien de quoi ils parlaient avec un regard tout à fait évocateur de ce qu'il pensait des deux hommes.

« Sasuke, ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours. Et c'est un très grand défaut de se mêler de la vie des autres, plaisanta l'homme à l'unique Sharingan.

Quoi, paniqua Naruto. Je n'ai pas tout compris. »

Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille de son copain pour lui faire comprendre toute la subtilité du couple en face du leur. Il eut tout juste une exclamation de surprise en disant qu'il ne s'en était jamais douté.

« Et espérons que personne ne s'en doute pour vous deux. Et si jamais vous avez des questions, nous sommes là. Surtout, restez comme vous étiez avant de tomber amoureux en public.

Je ne me souviens même plus de cette époque de ma vie, ricana Sasuke devant la gêne de Naruto.

On va dire, ne changez pas de vos habitudes aux yeux des autres. Après, ce qui se passe dans votre appartement y reste dedans. »

Ils raccompagnèrent le couple plus âgé vers la porte avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Naruto regretta de ne plus pouvoir faire hurler de plaisir Sasuke. L'Uchiha proposa son quartier comme terrain de jeux, histoire d'y ramener un peu de vie, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Naruto comprit très bien que ce n'était qu'une boutade. Sasuke ne retournerait là-bas que pour se recueillir auprès des morts.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée dehors, profitant de l'occasion pour discuter tranquillement avec Shikamaru qui était encore dans les murs de Konoha. Le jeune Nara n'eut de cesse qu'encourager Naruto à partir de Konoha où il était sensiblement en danger. Beaucoup de rumeurs laissaient à penser à une nouvelle attaque de Madara sur le village pour le récupérer. Naruto devait aller s'entraîner dans un lieu tenu secret que seuls les dirigeants de l'alliance shinobi connaîtraient. Sasuke redoutait que ce soit pour une longue période, mais il préférait savoir son homme en sécurité. Il demanda même à Shikamaru s'il pouvait l'accompagner, mais le manipulateur des ombres fut très clair, seule Tsunade pouvait le lui accorder et ce serait vraiment étonnant de sa part. Et le Nara ajouta que Sasuke était un très bon appât pour Madara puisque beaucoup d'entre eux n'avait aucun remord à le perdre parmi leurs rangs. Ce n'était pas sa pensée, crut-t-il bon de préciser, mais il y réfléchissait pour tendre un piège à leur ennemi.

Ils restèrent avec lui jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit où Shikamaru les congédia puisqu'il devait manger en famille. Les deux garçons rentrèrent avec beaucoup de préoccupations dans la tête.

Sasuke craignait d'être séparé de Naruto parce qu'il ne savait si cette paix qu'il ressentait à sa présence resterait en son absence. Les affres de la vengeance referaient surface ou son amour les tiendrait éloignées, il n'en savait rien, et il avait un peu peur de cette séparation. Devant le mutisme de Sasuke, Naruto plaisanta et lui assura qu'il reviendrait très vite et qu'il ne verrait pas le temps passer.

Ils dînèrent ensemble, profitant encore de la présence de l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Avant de se coucher, Sasuke voulut aller se doucher mais, en rentrant dans la salle de bain, il fut pris d'un vertige. À la bombe rouge, un message homophobe avait été inscrit sur le carrelage bleu.

Par réflexe, il ferma la porte pour ne pas que Naruto s'en aperçoive, et il effaça toute trace de la peinture fraîche, ressentant un certain malaise devant cette couleur de sang. Il avait la peur au ventre qu'on brise son bonheur. Il avait entraîné Naruto là-dedans alors qu'il rêvait de devenir Hokage. Réaliserait-t-il son rêve si on savait qu'il partageait sa vie avec un homme, ancien déserteur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il savait que ce serait une dure épreuve dans leur couple.

L'éponge se gorgea de carmin, réduisant à néant cet avertissement, mais il restait bien présent dans la tête de Sasuke quand il s'allongea, sans un mot, contre Naruto.

Déjà, il lui cachait des choses, était-ce mal ?


	13. Chapter 13

« Merde, mon bordel ! »

Sasuke, satisfait malgré le fait d'avoir été tiré brutalement du lit, souriait en coin adossé contre un mur alors que son petit ami se débrouillait avec son joli bordel. Le jeune Uchiha ne trouvait plus le temps de tout ranger à cause des nombreuses fois où Naruto l'entraînait vers la luxure, enfin, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se la couler douce et obliger son amant à se prendre en charge tout seul.

Naruto était désespérant, et c'en était amusant. Sasuke avait oublié à quel point il était simple d'être heureux devant autant de stupidité de la part de son ancien camarade.

« Mais tu vas m'aider à chercher au lieu de rester planté là !

- C'est ton problème, rétorqua Sasuke avec malice.

- Je dois être aux portes du village dans…euh…dix minutes, s'affola Naruto. Et je n'ai toujours pas tout ce qu'il me faut ! »

Avec un haussement d'épaule significatif, Sasuke se laissa plus aller contre son support. En fait, il n'avait pas envie que Naruto parte en entraînement loin de lui alors il avait mis un peu de désordre dans ses affaires.

« Si çà continue, KillerBee va m'abandonner ici.

- Ce type a failli me tuer.

- Et tu as frisé l'incident diplomatique ! Encore chanceux qu'il t'ait filé entre les pattes !

- Je l'ai laissé filé, c'était un caprice de ma part. Je lui ai laissé la vie sauve. »

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur qui déplût à Sasuke comme s'il pensait que, par pure fierté mal placée, l'Uchiha jouait les durs alors qu'il avait failli passer l'arme à gauche.

« Pure tactique, imbécile.

- Ah, oui ? En quoi était-ce tactique, ô supérieur Uchiha de mes deux ? »

Sasuke soupira avant de regarder avec une joie mal dissimulée son petit ami fouiller tous les recoins de leur appartement.

« Très simplement, je ne voulais pas apporter à Madara son arme ultime sur un plateau. Il serait alors devenu invincible, et à cette époque, je ne désirais qu'une chose…

- Lui administrer son stupide masque orange en guise de suppositoire.

- Je ne peux me permettre cette fantaisie mais cette envie me chatouille vivement quoique je sois sûr qu'il y trouverait son plaisir. Je suis humble tout de même. Je voulais le buter pour l'assassinat de mes parents. Et en même temps, je voulais rester dans ses petits papiers alors j'ai fait croire que j'étais trop affaibli par mon précédent combat avec mon frère pour arriver à capturer KillerBee. »

Naruto eut une moue sceptique tout en tentant de se calmer dans le désordre de son appartement.

« En fait, tu étais vraiment affaibli. La preuve, j'ai réussi à te capturer. On a toujours été à égalité mais, cette fois-ci, tu es tombé trop facilement. »

L'aura de Sasuke se chargea d'animosité envers Naruto d'un coup comme s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère. Il avait encore cette défaite coincée en travers de la gorge.

« C'est juste une constatation, Sasuke. On ne va pas se fâcher juste le jour de mon départ. On n'en serait pas là si je ne t'avais pas obligé à revenir. »

Le ninja blond se déplaça avec facilité jusqu'à son copain pour le calmer d'un petit baiser qui dura un peu plus que prévu. Sasuke ne regrettait pas son retour auprès de son ami qui était devenu bien plus en quelques temps, c'était juste qu'il ne supportait pas les défaites. Il haïssait se sentir faible encore plus face à l'homme qu'il désirait protéger de toutes ses forces. Il devait être fort pour lui, il ne le serait jamais assez avec Madara qui convoitait son bijuu. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver impuissant le jour où tout pourrait à nouveau basculer à cause de cette ordure. Plus jamais, on ne lui enlèverait un être cher.

« Eh ! Mes armes sont plaquées sous le lit…mais… »

Avec suspicion, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke qui restait impassible devant les preuves à l'appui. Hier, après leur petit ébat d'adieu dans la douche, pendant que Naruto pionçait, il avait innocemment arraché les armes au sac de voyage pour les dissimuler sous le lit en les attachant aux barres du sommier. Il était sûr que Naruto vérifierait son équipement le lendemain ce qui le mettrait certainement très en retard.

Affrontant le regard colérique de Naruto, il ne cilla pas une seule seconde gardant cet air supérieur si détestable. L'ire glissa des iris de ciel de Naruto pour laisser place à une certaine douceur beaucoup plus désarmante.

Le souffle de l'autre se mêla au sien.

«…C'est très mignon de me retenir ainsi.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- A moi aussi. »

Ses lèvres se révélèrent chaudes sous les siennes.

Et il avait encore la sensation de cette pulpe tendre au moment des adieux officiels aux portes de Konoha. Tsunade donnait des dernières recommandations à Naruto tandis qu'une majorité de ses amis attendaient de pouvoir lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son entraînement. L'équipe d'Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi et Sai se révélaient présents en cette grande occasion.

Pendant que Naruto était occupé à s'entretenir avec son Hokage, Sakura en profita pour se rapprocher de Sasuke.

« Je ne sais pas si Tsunade t'en a parlé…

- Je sais, je dois venir vivre chez toi.

- Ce n'est que temporaire, juste le temps qu'il revienne. En fait, Kakashi a aménagé son appartement pour que nous puissions nous y installer. »

Sasuke eut une moue peu enjouée devant la perspective de priver Kakashi de son Iruka, le jounin serait certainement nerveux et agacé de mettre en péril sa relation. Il ne savait pas comment réagirait Sakura à l'homosexualité masculine de tous ses équipiers, heureusement il y avait Sai pour rattraper le coup, et encore, il avait une sexualité avec des zones d'ombres, on ne mâtait pas les pénis des autres en tout bien tout honneur.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la jeune fille, elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec lui. Elle se tortillait sur place lui jetant parfois des regards hésitants comme si elle n'osait pas trop le déranger. Ils avaient été assez distants ces derniers temps parce qu'il était omnibulé par Naruto la mettant à l'écart involontairement alors qu'elle avait réussi à leur rendre visite assez souvent.

« Ce sera bien que je passe aussi un peu de temps avec toi et sensei, osa-t-il.

- Ah…euh…oui. C'est vrai que tu étais tout le temps avec Naruto, il pourrait nous laisser un bout de toi. »

Kakashi derrière eux eut une toux nerveuse. Evidemment avec des idées aussi perverses dans sa tête de moineau, il avait sûrement quelque chose à redire à cette innocente discussion.

« Sensei, vous pouvez nous éclairer de vos brillantes idées ou alors, elles sont trop cochonnes pour être dites à voix haute », râla Sakura.

Kakashi eut un petit sourire en coin en murmurant qu'on ne parlait pas de bout en ce qui concernait la fierté d'un homme en toute impunité. Le rouge aux joues, Sakura se détourna des deux garçons en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était vexée.

Alors, tentative de réconciliation échouée, merci Kakashi sensei.

« Hé, les deux tourtereaux ! Naruto va partir, arrêtez de roucouler. »

Sakura rougit encore plus en se défendant tant bien que mal de ne pas être une demoiselle peu farouche tandis que Sasuke affichait un air blasé devant la remarque stupide de Kiba. Ce ne fut pas la mine réjoui de l'Inuzuka bête comme un clébard qui frappa Sasuke mais, bel et bien, le regard mécontent de Naruto. Le blond avait l'air de l'avoir mauvaise mais surtout d'être stupidement jaloux de Sakura sans aucune raison valable. Et Sasuke se surpris d'aimer ce regard orageux si dangereux ainsi que l'expression irritée de son amant comme lors d'un combat, il aimerait le provoquer plus souvent. Toutefois, il aurait préféré le laisser partir serein quant à leur relation encore fragile.

Naruto n'écoutait plus Tsunade mais surveillait du coin de l'œil ses deux coéquipiers tandis que Sakura faisait des excuses à Sasuke pour avoir peut-être parue intéressée par lui alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, tout ceci en bafouillant. Sasuke tenta de ne pas mettre le feu aux poudres entre Naruto et Sakura ce qui s'avéra très difficile surtout quand Sakura, toute joyeuse de l'avoir pour elle toute seule, commença à lui raconter ses derniers progrès en médecine. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas l'ignorer sans être blessant ni, non plus, rassurer son compagnon par des regards tendres mais lointains sans se faire pincer par tout le monde. Il se sentait un peu entre deux, et c'était gênant.

Sai, très observateur, et Kakashi, très enquiquineur, ne se gênèrent pas d'y aller de leurs remarques foireuses à tout bout de champs pour le mettre dans l'embarras le plus total tout en faisant monter la moutarde du côté de Naruto. Oh, ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux, Sai et Kakashi faisait un duo infernal.

Boudeur, Naruto râla lors de leur accolade d'adieu. Sasuke murmura juste à son oreille que tous deux savaient vraiment ce qu'il en était ce qui radoucit l'aura de son petit ami. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le dit petit ami de prendre chaleureusement Sakura dans ses bras pour lui faire ses adieux rendant à son tour Sasuke un brin envieux. Naruto fit le tour de ses amis qui l'encouragèrent chacun à leur façon, Sai lui recommandant de prendre de la soupe pour faire grandir un certain endroit de son anatomie, les ramens avaient sûrement des effets secondaires d'après le peintre, Kiba lui mit une grande accolade en le charriant de ne pas se perdre en route, Shino lui serra juste la main après lui avoir demandé de lui récolter certains coléoptères rares de la région où il se rendait, Shikamaru eut un bref sourire avant de lui dire de surtout faire attention à l'Akatsuki, Shizune le prit dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre de faire de son mieux, Kakashi topa dans sa main avant de lui donner quelques conseils avisés de dernière minute qui resteront sûrement secret jusqu'à la fin des temps et Hinata, toujours un peu timide, l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne chance rallumant des envies meurtrières chez Sasuke parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop mignonne à se comporter ainsi.

Naruto ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras dans une étreinte des plus viriles et amicales avant de se sauver.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer en observant la silhouette de Naruto disparaître dans le lointain. Il sentait déjà son absence lui pesait alors qu'il était à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui.

« Sasuke, Naruto reviendra encore plus fort qu'auparavant, lui souffla Tsunade à ses côtés. C'est sa sécurité qui prime avant tout mais j'ai préféré que vous ayez un peu de temps pour vous retrouver avant qu'il ne parte de nouveau. C'était très risqué mais je l'ai fait pour que tu deviennes plus pacifique. »

Sasuke se tourna vers l'Hokage avec un soupir comprenant très bien que Naruto serait moins en danger loin de Konoha.

« J'aurais bien aimé l'accompagner…

- Prends ceci comme une pénitence supplémentaire.

- …pour le protéger.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'enlever ton sceau de contention avant un moment. Tu as été un traître, et je te soupçonne toujours d'avoir des intentions hostiles envers le Conseil, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Sasuke pinça ses lèvres en râlant un peu avant de parler à nouveau.

« Naruto m'a remis les choses en place, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Conseil.

- Cà prendra peut-être du temps mais je ferais tout pour les virer de leur siège. Je ne veux plus qu'une telle tragédie se produise à Konoha. Fais-moi confiance…et ravale tes idées de vengeance.

- J'ai une autre obsession pour le moment beaucoup plus intéressante. »

Tsunade baissa la voix.

« Un beau mâle blond mais loin des yeux, loin du cœur… »

Piqué par cette remarque déplacée, Sasuke se mit sur la défense réagissant de manière hostile. Son être se tendit tandis que Tsunade avançait avec aplomb sur un terrain dangereux.

« Cà ne vous regarde pas. »

Les yeux noisette de la Sannin brillèrent de malice alors qu'elle continuait d'une voix toujours aussi basse presque menaçante.

« Kakashi vous surveille étroitement et me fait un rapport journalier. J'avoue être inquiète de vous deux mais je comprends très bien que vous…

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, çà ne vous concerne pas.

- Bien sûr que si, vous vous influencez énormément. Naruto te considère comme tout à fait viable pour le village mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Et tu penses vraiment abandonner ta vengeance parce que tu es amoureux ? Cà ne durera pas.

- Je l'aime, et ce n'est pas passager, se justifia Sasuke. Je ne veux rien faire qui nous détruise, j'ai fait un choix.

- Sasuke, c'est une vieille femme qui te parle. La passion peut-être destructrice surtout avec deux caractères forts comme les vôtres. Pour l'instant, vous êtes mignons mais je me méfie de l'eau qui dort. Ceci est un avertissement juste pour que tu l'aies en tête si çà dérape. J'ai embêté Naruto avec çà, lui aussi…C'est normal que je me fasse du souci pour vous, Naruto est comme un fils pour moi. »

La tension qui avait habitué Sasuke se dissipa sur ses dernières paroles comprenant bien l'inquiétude de Tsunade. Il eut un petit rictus supérieur avant d'ajouter.

« Nous ne sommes pas des irresponsables, on a déjà titillé nos limites auparavant. »

Tsunade fronça son nez.

« Justement, un peu trop, il est temps de se calmer. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle prit congé afin de revenir à son poste tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers ses coéquipiers. Il adressa un regard noir à Sai qui souriait comme d'habitude comme un imbécile alors que Kakashi faisait semblant de s'émouvoir de ce départ si tragiquement romanti…, il se prit un bon coup sur le pied, et pendant ce temps, Sakura ne remarquait rien trop occupé à expliquer à Sasuke qu'elle l'aiderait à déménager ses affaires.

Kakashi les laissa entre eux prétextant qu'une vieille mamie du quartier avait certainement du mal à porter ses courses. Sasuke avait les yeux rieurs sachant très bien que ce n'était qu'une de ses très nombreuses excuses bidon pour rejoindre son professeur chéri à l'académie pour s'occuper de lui dans la salle des photocopieuses. Sai ne tarda pas à se retirer leur laissant ainsi une certaine intimité ce qui énerva Sakura qui l'envoya faire un vol plané bien mérité pour avoir osé encore faire un sous-entendu foireux.

Sasuke, avec une joie non dissimulée, suivit le trajet du peintre dans les airs, et fut très déçu qu'il ne soit pas assez sonné puisqu'il réussit à rattraper son vol grâce à un aigle d'encre.

Sakura tint à le raccompagner jusque chez Naruto pour l'aider à plier bagage. Elle lui raconta un peu tout ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment étant de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui.

Sasuke faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour écouter, répondre et relancer la conversation trouvant qu'elle était beaucoup plus intéressante qu'à ses douze ans. Elle ne lui parlait heureusement plus de tous ses trucs de filles dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée à l'époque. Parfois, elle allait sur le sujet vestimentaire mais elle restait très brève. Elle lui parla en long et en large d'une nouvelle technique qu'elle maîtrisait grâce à son affinité Suiton qu'elle s'était découverte, elle avait hâte de maîtriser toutes sortes de nouveaux jutsus ce qui fit penser Sasuke à Suigetsu. L'Uchiha avait tout à fait oublié son équipe depuis qu'il convolait avec son amoureux ne prenant que très peu de nouvelles auprès de Karin. Apparemment, les deux derniers membres se planquaient dans un coin obscur du pays du feu attendant que leur chef reprenne du service. Il ferait peut-être mieux de les libérer de leurs obligations envers lui-même.

Sasuke rattrapa la conversation sur les recherches de Sakura sur les sceaux qui la passionnait. Elle était déçue parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas de professeur vraiment compétent. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une ruelle ce qui mimétisme oblige arrêta Sasuke.

« C'est un raccourci vers chez Naruto, je le prends de temps en temps. »

Sasuke avisa l'impasse sous un angle nouveau. Il avait toujours su que l'entrée de l'appartement de Naruto était de l'autre côté mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de faire le mur comme Sakura, il passait toujours par les toits d'habitude.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas malin tous les deux.

- Il n'y a que toi pour rester sur le plancher des vaches.

- J'aime me promener dans la foule, pas comme vous, espèce d'asociaux ! Allez, tu viens, Sasuke-kun ! »

Sakura lui avait pris la main ce qui rendit Sasuke heureux. Il était satisfait qu'elle ne soit plus apeurée par lui ou qu'elle soit gênée en sa présence, c'était beaucoup plus naturel.

Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de l'artère principale qu'une douleur intense le frappa à l'arrière du crâne en un flash lumineux lui faisant perdre connaissance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

**Voici la suite tant attendue ! C'est un peu court parce que j'ai décidé de découper ce moment de l'histoire en trois chapitres plutôt que d'envoyer un chapitre monstre en une seule fois. Alors, qu'est-t-il arrivé à Sasuke au détour de cette ruelle sombre ?**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'annonce que je compte bien participer à la communité créer pour aider mais, pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de vous, mes possibles sponsors. Le but de cette communité est de permettre aux auteurs de mettre leur plume au service d'une cause : cette année, la lutte contre le cancer. C'est simple, en échange d'une promesse de don de 50 centimes à 5 euros maximum à une ONG, les auteurs écrivent sur demande de sponsors des textes allant jusqu'à 10 000 mots. C'est une manière de vous faire plaisir tout en servant une bonne cause. Donc, pour des fanfictions ou des originales, venez soutenir ce mouvement.**

**Pour plus de renseignements, mon adresse LJ est sur mon profil.**

Aussi sombre que les ténèbres les plus profondes, c'était déroutant. Une légère sensation de vertige couplé à une douleur intense au crâne, Sasuke chercha désespéramment la lumière en se redressant, pris par la panique. Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine demeurant son seul repère le raccrochant à la réalité. Il respira un bon coup en se remémorant avoir été assommé dans une ruelle en présence de Sakura. En alerte, il tenta de se calmer malgré sa profonde répulsion pour sa situation de faiblesse. Il tenta de se raccrocher à ses autres sens. Il ne sentait rien de véritablement indicateur, en tout cas, il n'était pas dans un endroit familier. Il y avait une odeur terreuse mais il n'était pas assez entraîné pour en déduire quoi que ce soit sur sa localisation actuelle. Il comprit assez rapidement qu'il n'était entravé en aucune manière et qu'il avait été allongé dans un lit aux draps rêches. Et là, il entendit ce petit détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Une respiration autre que la sienne, il n'était pas seul.

Il plissa les sourcils tout en restant attentif pour localiser son possible agresseur, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux bandés d'où cette impression de noirceur l'enveloppant. Le priver de sa vue était une précaution à prendre contre ses pouvoirs mais ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant. Il sentit un courant d'air qui lui permit de déduire où était la sortie.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration puis il se prépara à prendre la fuite.

« A ta place, je resterai tranquille. »

Le jeune Uchiha se figea à cette voix grave qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il se tourna lentement vers son kidnappeur alors qu'il abandonnait toute idée d'escapades. Il éprouvait une certaine tension dans son corps, la méfiance revenant tout à fait naturellement. Il allait résister à cet homme puissant comme il le pourrait.

« Madara. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Sasuke tenta d'arracher son bandeau mais Madara l'en dissuada en usant d'une voix soucieuse.

« Tes yeux sont encore fragiles, laisse-leur du temps. »

Sasuke fronça son front se demandant à partir de quel moment il était tombé dans l'illusion de Madara sur le chemin de retour à son appartement. Il serra les dents, il avait peur de ce qu'était advenu Sakura dans les serres de cet homme malfaisant mais il n'oserait pas s'en enquérir de peur qu'il ne la fasse encore plus souffrir s'il l'avait capturée elle-aussi.

« Alors, que voulez-vous de moi ?

Prendre de tes nouvelles, le charia le vieil homme.

Soyez sérieux, vous ne m'avez pas enlevé en plein centre de Konoha juste pour discuter ! »

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres sous la colère qui le prenait violemment. Il ne supportait pas que son ancêtre se mêle de ses affaires et il avait toujours du mal à se contenir en sa présence. Grâce à Naruto, il avait réussi à sortir de cette spirale destructrice de la vengeance, il ne voulait pas replonger mais, face à Madara, il se devait d'être convaincant quant à ses intentions hostiles envers Konoha.

« Je doute de ta détermination. Je pensais que tu désirais plus que tout raser Konoha.

Mes priorités ont changé.

Je l'ai bien remarqué, fricoter avec un Uzumaki allié des Senju, tu fais honte à notre famille. »

Sasuke ricana fortement alors qu'il sentait son esprit tanguer dangereusement sous le mensonge qu'il allait proférer.

« Alors, même vous, vous y croyez ? Je pourrais vraiment tomber amoureux de cet imbécile ? C'est vraiment crédible.

Oh, je ne te pensais pas aussi calculateur.

Je le suis… »

Le jeune homme sourit de manière sadique alors qu'il priait intérieurement de garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Alors, tu as un plan ? Et tu ne m'inclus pas dedans.

A vrai dire, vu que vous m'aviez lâchement envoyé à l'échafaud lors du conseil de guerre des Kage, j'ai préféré ne plus compter sur votre soutien, dit-t-il avec rancune.

J'ai été retardé par le Tsuchikage, et je n'ai pu te venir en aide…Crois-moi, j'en suis navré. Je ne pouvais pas non plus intervenir alors que tu étais en prison, cela aurait été beaucoup trop risqué. Alors, je t'ai observé et j'ai attendu. J'ai trouvé le temps long, je pensais que tu tenterais quelque chose.

Vous n'avez pas suffisamment attendu, et vous pouviez simplement me contacter.

A vrai dire, tu jouais si bien la comédie que je ne savais pas si tu me trahirais. »

Sasuke se posa réellement la question en son for intérieur. Même par calcul, il aurait dénoncé son ancêtre pour s'attirer les faveurs de Tsunade et la confiance de Naruto. Et à présent, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation pour protéger l'hôte de Kyubbi jusqu'à lui tendre un piège. Il préféra détourner l'attention de Madara sur le sujet en continuant ses remontrances.

« Ma vengeance aurait été terrible pour Konoha si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, j'aurais discrédité Naruto pour ses penchants homosexuels envers moi, et lors de la cérémonie pour ma majorité, j'aurais tué tout le Conseil et autres jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Madara soupira ce qui étonna le jeune homme.

« Evidemment, le paramètre survie de ta petite personne n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. »

Sasuke fut légèrement déstabilisé que Madara se préoccupe autant de sa vie.

« Seriez-vous attristé de ma mort ?

Tu es mon dernier descendant, évidemment, çà me peinerait. Konoha a ordonné le massacre de notre clan, ils auront réussi, si tu perds la vie, le sharingan s'éteindra à jamais.

Je suis persuadé que vous êtes immortel alors tout n'est pas perdu.

La mort nous rattrape un jour ou l'autre, Sasuke. Le tout est de retarder ce moment. Tout ce qui reste est la génération suivante. Suishi, Itachi, et toi, vous étiez l'espoir du clan Uchiha.

On vous dirait nostalgique alors que vous avez pris part à ce massacre.

Je n'étais pas prêt pour amorcer une guerre avec les autres nations, je ne pouvais rien faire pour les sauver alors j'ai aidé Itachi. Il fallait bien que je préserve ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Et j'ai su, dès l'instant où Itachi eut obtenu le mangekyou sharingan que l'un de vous d'eux y laisserait la vie. J'aurais voulu m'opposer à ce destin tragique, c'était impossible même pour un homme comme moi. J'ai encore plus de griefs contre Konoha que toi, et tu n'as pas à mettre ta vie en danger avec aussi peu de considération. »

Sasuke hocha la tête comprenant l'inquiétude de son ancêtre, il avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient un lien de sang tellement il trouvait l'homme manipulateur.

« D'ailleurs, je t'ai enlevé par mesure de précaution. Le sceau qu'on t'a apposé te rends faible, et les ANBU de la racine aurait profité du départ de Naruto pour s'en prendre à toi. Et cette fois-ci, ils n'auraient pas joué à te tabasser. Ils t'auraient assassiné. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules comme s'il ne craignait rien de ce ramassis d'ordures. Il eut une pointe d'angoisse subite à se retrouver dans le noir à la merci de son ancêtre, presqu'il attendait un coup, son corps se crispant sous les souvenirs qui affluaient.

« Continue de faire le fier, je sais très bien que tu as faillit mourir au fond d'un cachot à force de coups.

Cà n'arrivera pas une seconde fois, j'ai retrouvé ma force.

Et le sceau ? »

Le jeune homme eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Sakura n'est pas encore au point là-dessus, je suis tout à fait capable de m'en délivrer. Orochimaru m'a bien formé.

Je te l'ai enlevé par mesure de précaution », affirma son ancêtre.

Il avait donc toutes ses capacités prêtes à être mobilisées à part son sharingan voilé par ce fichu bandeau.

« N'y touche pas, tu vas certainement m'en vouloir mais j'ai profité de ton sommeil pour t'opérer. »

Sasuke arrêta sa main n'osant croire ce que son ancêtre avait osé faire sans son consentement.

« Vous m'avez greffé les yeux d'Itachi alors que j'étais absolument contre », gronda-t-il.

Il se tut bien vite en sentant le chakra de Madara gonfler sous l'énervement.

« C'était pour ton bien ! Tu as vraiment envie de gâcher ta vie comme Itachi ? A attendre que le mangekyou vampirise ton énergie te rendant faible jusqu'à ton dernier souffle en quelques années ! Je me fais du souci pour toi ! Je te protégerai même de toi-même, s'emporta Madara. Et têtu comme tu es, tu ne te serais pas laissé faire…

Evidemment, je ne supporte toujours pas d'avoir tué Itachi.

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Itachi s'est mis de lui-même dans une situation compliqué. Il désirait mourir de ta main, laisse-le donc reposer en paix. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que tu survives plus que tout grâce à ses yeux. »

Sasuke hocha la tête se laissant bercer par les arguments de son ancêtre qui le comprenait assez facilement. Madara avait lui-même tué son frère, et le regrettait tout autant que lui. Et le jeune Uchiha ne devait surtout pas oublier que derrière ses paroles se cachait certainement une entourloupe quelque part mais, pour l'instant, il ne décelait que la volonté du fondateur de son clan d'assurer sa survie. Il fallait aller dans son sens pour découvrir ses véritables ambitions.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher, il est vrai que ma vue commençait à s'altérer.

Je te trouvais vulnérable, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai agis. De plus, j'avais l'impression que tu accordais trop de confiance à tes anciens amis ou que tu leur prêtais des idéaux moraux qui te protégeraient d'une quelconque attaque. Ne fais pas l'erreur de tes parents…

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Tsunade te surveillait tout le temps, elle ne t'accorde pas sa confiance…

C'est tout à fait légitime.

Pendant que tu batifolais avec ton Naruto, j'ai espionné de ci de là, et je t'assure que le sort qu'elle te réservait n'avait rien de réjouissant.

Elle m'a presque mis aux travaux forcés mais ce n'est rien d'insurmontable.

Les ANBU de l'Hokage avait ordre de te tuer au moindre écart de conduite, et je te jure qu'elle a longuement hésité à t'exécuter pour avoir perverti son protégé. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent de contrariété.

« Tsunade n'est pas…

Et Sarutobi qui a ordonné le massacre des Uchihas n'était pas, non plus, le genre d'homme à faire ce genre d'écart de conscience… »

Sasuke pouvait sentir la colère irradier de Madara, il ne le voyait toujours pas mais il pouvait parfaitement ressentir sa présence.

« …Cette femme n'hésitera pas un seul instant à ordonner ta mise à mort, sois-en conscient. J'aurais pu profiter du départ de Naruto pour le capturer mais j'ai préféré m'occuper de toi ! Tu es encore trop naïf ! »

Le jeune homme trembla de ressentiment de se faire insulter de la sorte surtout que c'était fondé. Il avait reporté inconsciemment la confiance qu'il avait en Naruto sur Tsunade. L'Hokage lui avait toujours donné une impression positive malgré lui.

« Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une politicienne. De tout temps, notre clan a été haï, jalousé et mis à l'écart. Tu es notre avenir, et tu ne dois pas te débarrasser de ta méfiance. La confiance en soi est un atout mais, fais attention, à ce que cela ne te joue pas de mauvais tour. Tu es plus en sécurité avec moi… »

Sasuke eut un rictus mauvais ne supportant pas qu'on prenne ce genre de décisions à sa place surtout qu'il désirait ardemment rester aux côtés de Naruto malgré les obstacles ou le scepticisme des Konohans.

« …Je ne vous ai rien demandé, je me débrouillais seul et….

…tu aurais fini dans l'une des tombes que tu as creusées toi-même. Tôt ou tard ! J'ai abandonné un moment tout mes projets pour veiller sur toi, et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies. Je suis ridiculisé d'avoir annoncé une guerre qui ne viens pas. Je ne me mêlerai plus de ta vie si tu le prends comme çà, tâche de ne pas la raccourcir prématurément. Tu as le choix de me suivre avant que la guerre éclate, repose-toi quelques temps ici et réfléchis. »

Excédé, Madara le laissa seul avec ses pensées.

Sasuke repensa au sermon qui lui avait fait l'Hokage, se remémorant son visage, il y avait vu de la résignation mais aussi un léger rictus de dégoût quand elle parlait de leur relation. Elle ne devait sûrement pas accepter l'homosexualité de son protégé, et encore moins, le choix de son compagnon. Et certainement, Sasuke Uchiha horripilait Tsunade parce qu'il était un nukenin bénéficiant d'une certaine mansuétude. Quant à le faire assassiner, elle n'en aurait jamais eu le cran en présence de Naruto. Et en son absence, elle aurait très bien pu mettre son assassinat sur le dos d'ANBU de la racine mécontent, et ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups. Tsunade se débarrasserait en même temps du nukenin Uchiha et d'ANBU dérangeants. C'est ce que pensait certainement Madara, et cette idée avait sûrement effleuré l'esprit de l'Hokage.

Madara avait bien fait de le remettre à sa place. En étant amoureux, il en avait oublié l'essentiel, il était une proie de choix pour les Konohans. Et il ne se laisserait pas faire à présent, il ferait encore plus attention s'il voulait rester auprès de Naruto, en qui, il avait une confiance absolue.

Sakura, qu'était devenue sa coéquipière ? Madara avait évité le sujet brillamment, et Sasuke n'avait pu montrer son inquiétude qui serait passé comme une faiblesse supplémentaire. Il espérait qu'elle soit assez insignifiante aux yeux de son ancêtre pour qu'il l'ait épargné. C'était peut-être de vains espoirs mais il préférait s'y raccrocher.

Il renversa sa tête en ressentant des piques de douleurs dans ses yeux. Alors, son corps avait accepté ceux de son frère aîné, il allait retrouver la lumière comme le lui avait promis Itachi. Son cœur était empli de doutes envers Konoha. Pourquoi faisait-t-il aussi noir ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Convictions ébranlées !**

**Bonsoir ! Et c'est reparti pour les fictions longues avec le chapitre 15, et oui, déjà, de rédemption. Il est un petit court mais le suivant sera certainement plus long. J'ai fait le choix de découper en plusieurs chapitres ce moment de la fiction même si çà fait des chapitres un peu court. J'espère que çà vous plaira !**

**Petite résolution de 2010 : mettre le titre de mes chapitres, je vais essayer de m'y tenir.**

Juste un bruit de couverts et de mastication, leur repas se résumait à ces grincements troublants. La pièce simple se distinguait par son austérité, l'éclairage à la bougie contribuait à une atmosphère intime et étouffante. Rien d'intéressant, ni dans ses murs nus en glaise sèche, ni dans son agencement pratique, ce n'était qu'un repère temporaire comme tous les autres. Pas de particularité spéciale, rien ne pouvait renseigner Sasuke sur sa localisation. Il n'avait pas revu le jour, confiné à l'intérieur par Madara. Le noir, l'obscurité familière, ses ténèbres l'envahissaient. Il s'efforçait de lutter contre l'influence malsaine de son ancêtre sur son psychisme mais chacune de ses paroles trouvait malheureusement un écho dans son cœur meurtri. Il avait pris l'habitude de hocher la tête aux paroles de Madara, lui faisant croire à son entier ralliement à sa cause mais, à force de bourrage de crâne, il était convaincu par le charisme de Madara.

Konoha devait payer pour l'assassinat de son clan, mais Sasuke s'était juré qu'il n'accomplirait pas sa vengeance pour Naruto. Ce dilemme le déchirait de l'intérieur, entre deux désirs légitimes, sa raison s'accrochait à sa morale étiolée pour ne pas sombrer. Et l'aura, la chaleur de son compagnon, qui réchauffait sa poitrine se faisait engloutir par ses sombres pensées.

Sous le babillage incessant de son ancêtre pour raviver son ire, Sasuke mangeait sans entrain, juste le nécessaire pour s'entretenir.

Cherchant par tous les moyens à s'évader, mais, surtout, à fuir son passé malsain qui revenait au galop, il déployait ses sens restants pour percevoir la plus petite des opportunités. Ses yeux demeuraient fragiles par la récente opération, il était trop désavantagé. S'il rejoignait la lumière à ce stade de sa guérison, il risquait l'aveuglement définitif, et c'était sûrement un stratagème de Madara pour le garder auprès de lui.

Sasuke sentait son ancêtre à ses côtés, et il l'imaginait au moindre raclement de cuillère dans cette soupe insipide, au moindre souffle et au moindre froissement de tissu. Assassiner Madara le titillait bien trop pour son équilibre mental, ses mains le démangeaient de le plaquer contre le mur proche pour le faire taire. Strangulation brutale. Ses pulsions meurtrières refaisaient surface, Sasuke ne voulait pas s'y abandonner. C'était trop risqué de s'en prendre au vieil Uchiha dans son état, mais, un jour, il lui ferait la peau. Ses doigts crispés sur sa vie, délectation ultime, Sasuke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ravi par son obsession nouvelle. Il en aurait ricané mais il devait se retenir, obéir gentiment pour trahir sournoisement. Frapper au moment où ça fait le plus mal, il était passé maître dans l'art de la vengeance. Et il s'y perdrait à nouveau, c'était sûr et l'espoir d'en revenir était mince.

Le prénom de son Uzumaki prononcé avec mépris par Madara le fit s'intéresser avec plus d'attention à la conversation.

« Naruto est très attaché à toi, tellement que Tsunade n'a pas jugé nécessaire de l'avertir de ta disparition. »

Dans un fracas métallique, Sasuke se releva d'un bond, contenant difficilement sa colère.

Inconsciemment, il avait espéré que son amant vienne le délivrer rapidement. Il était incapable pour le moment de s'affranchir de ses chaînes qui l'entraînaient lentement mais sûrement vers la folie. Il avait besoin de lui, de l'espoir qu'il représentait et de l'amour qu'il avait inscrit dans son cœur.

Il marcha quelques pas pour dissiper son ressentiment avant de se rasseoir.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'en informer. Une telle occasion de lui tendre un piège ne se représentera pas de sitôt.

- Et alors », demanda impatiemment Sasuke.

Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas vu sa capture comme une possible tactique afin de capturer l'hôte de Kyubbi qui follement amoureux se jetterait dans la gueule du loup. Il attendit, ses mains tremblantes sous un mélange de courroux et d'agacement. Il s'en voulait d'être un appât, et il se trouvait ramolli de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de le conclure de son emprisonnement. Avec poigne, il serra sa fourchette pour se contenir.

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, décréta simplement Madara.

- Et pourquoi cela », questionna, avec hargne, Sasuke.

Madara reposa son couvert, se leva puis fit quelques pas avec souplesse pour se placer derrière son descendant. Il souffla à son oreille.

« Trop pris par son entraînement. Amoureux ? Pas tant que ça ! »

Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de l'échine de Sasuke tant à cause de la proximité de son ancêtre qu'à cause de ses propos. Madara le faisait douter de la fidélité de Naruto.

« Naruto m'a couru après, pendant de nombreuses années, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il m'abandonnera, répondit le jeune homme.

- A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi confiant en les sentiments de ton petit ami…

- Naruto ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir ! Il est impulsif ! »

Sasuke s'emportait, son ancêtre le mettait à bout. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas répondu à ses perches mais le sujet présent était bien trop sensible pour qu'il se taise.

« De toute façon, il finira par t'abandonner, comme Itachi », conclut Madara avant de partir à des occupations moins triviales.

Sasuke serra les dents alors que Madara le laissait mariner avec les interrogations qu'il venait de semer avec cette simple phrase. Sa foi en Naruto lui permettait de tenir, c'était son point d'accroche dans cet endroit où, soumis à l'influence de Madara, il sombrait peu à peu. Il avait confiance en Naruto tant qu'en son frère quand il était plus jeune, et il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle trahison de ce genre par un être aimé. Et Madara le savait, et il jouait.

Sasuke prit une nouvelle inspiration avant d'envoyer son bol se fracasser contre le mur dans un geste incontrôlé.

Il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne !

Cette phrase malsaine s'imposait dans son esprit, marquant son inconscient au fer rouge.

Sasuke n'avait même pas pu se fier à son propre frère de sang alors il avait des difficultés à croire les autres. Itachi avait semé les graines de la folie vengeresse en lui, c'était sa plus grande faute. Sasuke n'avait pas survécu au massacre, la meilleure partie de lui était morte dans la confrontation avec son frère.

Où étaient les promesses de son avenir radieux en tant que membre de la famille Uchiha ou en tant que ninja de Konoha ? Englouties par le passé. Où était la liberté du déserteur ? Menottée en prison. Où étaient ses ailes d'amour ? Déchues, en lambeaux, à terre.

Seul subsistait la noirceur en son cœur. Il ne se rappelait plus de son ancien foyer heureux, et les baisers de Naruto s'évanouissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'engouffrait vers l'obscurité de son inconscient rancunier.

Sa vie était gâchée, le destin s'était acharné sur lui. Et il pria, dans un regain d'espoir, pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Pourtant, c'était vain comme prière, personne ne savait où se situaient les différents repères de Madara…à part peut-être Karin. Sasuke n'était pas assez désespéré pour croire à un quelconque regain soudain de courage de la part de sa coéquipière d'Hebi. Et c'était peut-être la seule à pouvoir entrer sans se faire remarquer dans le repère et le guider à l'extérieur, et tout ceci sans affronter Madara.

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, râlant intérieurement de devoir compter sur un éclair de génie de Karin doublé d'une once d'impétuosité. Il baissa la tête, résigné, la probabilité qu'elle se traîne jusqu'ici était vraiment mince. Donc, il devrait compter sur l'imbécilité congénitale de son crétin à le chercher partout en remuant tout le pays du feu jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction. Il n'était pas sorti de ce trou à rat.

Décidemment, il ne pouvait compter, toujours, que sur lui-même.

Il allait guérir de cette opération non souhaitée puis il se faufilerait dehors pour fausser définitivement compagnie à son tortionnaire.

Sasuke fit la vaisselle après avoir nettoyé son bol en mille morceaux.

L'après-midi, enfin la période de temps après le déjeuner, se passa tranquillement. Madara semblait occupé ailleurs. Sasuke avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Zetsu , la guerre se préparait mais les deux membres de l'akatsuki pensaient pouvoir capturer Naruto avant de l'amorcer. Le jeune homme avait écouté pour avoir des informations intéressantes mais rien ne lui avait donné le moindre indice de leur plan d'attaque. Il rejoignit alors sa chambre pour s'enfermer dans les ténèbres, s'allongeant pour trouver un sommeil qui ne venait plus. Il se méfiait sans cesse d'un coup tordu de son ancêtre, il était sur ses gardes, et il ne pouvait arriver à se reposer. Il avait conscience que rester dans cet état ne ferait qu'aggraver sa situation mais il ne pouvait se fier à personne ici. Auparavant, la team Hebi lui avait permis d'avoir une certaine tranquilité d'esprit quand il désirait dormir puisque, toujours, un des leurs montait la garde.

Il resta donc dans le noir à broyer des pensées sombres.

Petit à petit, son âme retrouvait sa corruption d'antan, les paroles sournoises de Madara, s'infiltrant dans son inconscient. Et Sasuke n'était pas sûr de résister longtemps.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pardon, désolé, pour le retard ! J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, et j'ai reporté l'écriture de ce chapitre. J'espère vous envoyer la suite beaucoup plus rapidemment. Bonne lecture !**

Des gémissements, perdus dans la nuit, résonnaient dans la minuscule chambre à coucher. Les cauchemars le hantaient toujours aux heures les plus sombres, et ils revenaient en force dans les moments de doute. Toute sa famille massacrée sous la lame de son frère aînée le hantait en des cris innommables, en des blafards corps inanimés et en marres de liquide sombre. Un frisson le traversa, le goût du sang en bouche.

En un cri silencieux, il hurla son désespoir. Plus jamais, ce soir damné dans ses nuits !

Sa respiration se fit plus ample, son esprit avait changé d'endroit sans raison.

Et ce lieu, Sasuke le reconnaissait sans hésitation.

Au milieu d'une désolation sans nulle pareille, une stèle blanche à l'effigie du clan Uchiha se dressait encore debout, seule, tout comme lui. Dans ces ruines de fondations fracassées, ultime rescapé d'une prestigieuse lignée, il se tenait sous ce ciel tourmenté. Il avait tué son frère, ici, et il attendait une réponse à ses tourments.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, Sasuke n'eut même pas à se retourner pour connaître son appartenance.

« Pourquoi », demanda le frère survivant.

Pas de réponse, évidemment. Itachi gardait toujours au fond de lui ses secrets même dans ses chimères.

Sasuke lui fit face avec toute la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et, il réitéra sa question en hurlant. Il en souffrait tellement.

Itachi eut un sourire désolé ainsi que des yeux tristes avant de se pencher sur lui. Ils avaient pourtant été tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais Sasuke reconnaissait ses traits si semblables aux siens ainsi que cette douceur aimante qui lui avait tellement manquée.

« Petit frère, tu ne dois pas savoir. Suis ta voie, je t'accompagne où que tu sois. Sache que tu n'es pas seul. Et surtout, garde confiance en Naruto quoi que… »

Itachi se retourna comme s'il entendait des bruits imperceptibles pour Sasuke.

« Madara, c'est ton ennemi, ne l'oublie pas ! »

Sasuke acquiesça péniblement alors que la vision de son frère s'évanouissait en un flou étrange comme si un genjutsu s'évanouissait. Oui, c'était cette impression comme un malaise où la vision reprend son droit.

« Sasuke ? »

La voix de Madara glaça d'effroi le jeune homme qui se redressa sur sa couche. Respiration hachée, sudation glacée, gorge sèche, il était en proie à la panique. Son ancêtre était entré dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Sous l'angoisse, transpirait sa peur de se retrouver égorgé dans son sommeil. Ne plus dormir, jamais, les cauchemars ne valaient pas sa vie.

« Un mauvais rêve ? »

La voix grave permit à Sasuke de localiser son ancêtre avec précision ce qui lui fit tourner la tête.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne put empêcher sa méfiance de transparaître.

« Vous êtes manipulateur, je ne peux vous faire confiance…

- Du calme, Sasuke, l'enjoignit Madara avec douceur. Là, calme-toi… Tout va bien…»

Son ancêtre passa sa main sur son front, elle se révélait tiède et apaisante. Malgré lui, Sasuke s'allongea dans son lit alors que Madara le bordait. Bien que ce soit un grand criminel, le vieil Uchiha était la seule famille qui lui restait.

« Sasuke, il faut oublier toutes les rumeurs sur moi. Tout Konoha me déteste, c'est normal que tu te méfies avec tout ce que tu as pu entendre de terrible sur moi.

- Vous avez assassiné mes parents.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu peux me le reprocher. Et, tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait. Sasuke, je ne te ferais jamais de mal si tu restes à mes côtés. Tu es mon dernier descendant, alors, je tiens à toi. »

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, et il trouvait son attitude soumise très inquiétante. Il se demandait si son ancêtre ne jouait pas d'un quelconque jutsu à son encontre.

« C'était ton frère, dans tes rêves ?

- Oui, c'était lui. Comment ?

- Je me doutais qu'il avait ensorcelé ses yeux que je t'ai greffé. N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'Itachi, c'est quelqu'un de plutôt prévoyant. Je pensais qu'il apparaîtrait sous forme d'avatar, enfin ce genre de procédé, comme dans un genjutsu. Il était très fort là-dedans.

- Mon frère ne vous fait pas confiance.

- Nous avions des objectifs diamétralement opposés, nous avons toujours été en contradiction. Alors que nous, nous aspirons au même but, l'anéantissement de Konoha ce qui change tout. Allez, rendors-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Je ne trouverai plus le sommeil à présent. »

Madara se leva de son lit, il semblait jauger son descendant avec sollicitude.

« Pour ton bien, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes. »

L'homme au masque spiralé apposa sa main sur sa tête, et il l'entraîna dans un monde onirique reposant mais vide sans qu'il ne puisse protester. Sasuke eut juste l'impression de perdre conscience sans pouvoir lutter. Une impression de bascule dans un autre univers où seul le repos l'attendait.

A son réveil, Sasuke se sentait en forme, et il appréciait également d'avoir l'esprit plus clair. Bien que l'effet de cette nuit de sommeil fût bienvenu, il râlait intérieurement contre son ancêtre d'être passé à travers ses barrières défensives pour le rendre aussi chétif qu'un nouveau-né. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis leur dernière discussion, et ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait de plus en plus l'enrageait. Il se sentait plus prisonnier qu'autre chose, mais surtout très dépendant des décisions de son ancêtre. Et ce fichu bandeau qui lui obstruait la vue commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Tout le problème était là, sur ces yeux.

Et, il ne pourrait plus compter les jours passés avec les traits gravés dans la pierre. Le calcul était devenu erroné, et il avait déjà de grande chance de l'être depuis le départ. Deux semaines, et sûrement un peu plus.

On toqua à la porte, et le jeune homme supposa, à juste titre, que son ancêtre avait programmé son réveil pour une heure précise.

« Je suis debout, précisa Sasuke.

- Très bien. En forme ?

- Oui…, merci.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux dormir tranquille, ici. »

Et Madara s'en fût à ses occupations, laissant seul Sasuke dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme prit son temps pour faire ses ablutions, et pour déjeuner. Il supposait que c'était le matin, il ne savait pas où il en était, plus du tout en fait. Le jour, même le mois, il l'ignorait. Et, il ne devait plus rester dans l'ignorance.

Sasuke passa une bonne partie de son temps éveillé dans la cuisine. C'était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux parce que les allées et venues étaient rythmées par la journée qui échappait à ses sens. L'ennui ne le quittait point, et ses pensées divaguaient sur tout et n'importe quoi, n'empruntant pas forcément un fil logique. Il pensait à tout et à rien en même temps, et l'impression d'être perdu dans la complexité de son existence le laissait vide, froid et indifférent. Sa vie lui échappait, il sentait qu'il en avait abandonné les rênes depuis longtemps. Il était balloté entre plusieurs volontés, mais la sienne propre se faisait étouffer par la haine que son frère aîné avait insufflé. Il n'était plus maître de son destin depuis le massacre. Et, étrangement, ce n'est qu'en revenant à Konoha qu'il avait pu exprimer de vrais désirs. On l'avait de nouveau arraché à sa patrie, et plus particulièrement à Naruto. Avec Naruto, il se sentait libre.

« Dans tes pensées ? »

Surpris, Sasuke se redressa sur ses gardes.

« Oui, tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver. C'est une habitude de camoufler ma présence. Bientôt, tu retrouveras la vue, et tu te sentiras plus à l'aise, commenta Madara. C'est bientôt midi, et tu as dormis environ une journée entière. »

Son nez se retroussa de gêne parce que son ancêtre cernait bien ses questionnements.

« J'ai été aveugle un certain temps, et j'ai remarqué les entailles que tu fais sous ton lit. On est le premier de l'an, et je ne le fête pas.

- Ça fait trois semaines, alors ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas compté les jours qu'il a fallu pour t'opérer, et tu t'es sûrement trompé une ou deux fois. Ils vont certainement abandonner les recherches, lança-t-il négligemment.

- Ah, et où ils en sont ?

- Ils fouillent les repères qu'ils connaissent. Evidemment, je n'ai pas fait l'erreur de nous réfugier dans un endroit non sécurisé.

- On est où ?

- A la base principale, c'est l'endroit que Zetsu surveille le mieux. Et puis, personne ne sait où elle se trouve puisque toi, et ta petite bande Hebi aviez les yeux fermés pour y parvenir. »

Sasuke se contint de ne pas afficher un rictus vainqueur. Karin avait eu beaucoup de flair de dissimuler ses capacités de repérages, elle passait toujours pour une équipière inutile alors qu'elle gardait en réserves toutes ses capacités pour les attaques graves. Elle avait toujours été une bonne tacticienne, mais elle était autant intelligente que pleutre.

« Et Naruto ?

- Ah, rien à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'ira pas à ta recherche, on lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait rester à sa place. C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu le capturer grâce à toi… »

Le détachement avec lequel Madara prit la nouvelle l'amena à une nouvelle crise inexpliquée de colère.

« Comment cela ?

- Naruto doit terminer son entraînement pour soi-disant pouvoir me vaincre. Se précipiter dans la gueule du loup dès maintenant serait suicidaire pour Naruto et…

- Il n'est pas comme ça, il ne m'abandonnerait pas.

- Oh, du calme, Sasuke ! Serais-tu plus attaché à ce gamin que tu ne voudrais me le faire croire ? »

Le plus jeune reprit sa position assise sur sa chaise tout en râlant contre son emportement.

« J'aurais bien voulu le capturer, moi aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'obtenir Kyuubi a toujours été difficile, mais je suis patient. Il fera tôt ou tard une erreur, et là, je serais prêt à frapper. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Sasuke entendit comme une noix qu'on écrase en de petits morceaux. Un bruit d'os, mais ce n'en était pas un.

« Oui, sûrement. On l'aura, un jour…

- Je suis aussi décontenancé que toi. Je pensais que tu étais assez important aux yeux de Naruto pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette, commenta Madara.

- Il est sûrement contraint de rester là-bas, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Ou, alors, il n'est plus aussi impulsif que dans sa jeunesse. Et, il a compris que c'est un piège.

- Il est trop borné pour s'en apercevoir…

- Mais Yamato veille sur lui… »

Sasuke soupira. Evidemment, si le capitaine s'occupait du porteur de démon, Naruto n'avait aucune chance de venir lui courir après. Yamato était très à cheval sur les règles, mais surtout sur la sécurité de son protégé.

« …enfin, normalement, il n'est pas de taille à arrêter Naruto.

- Hn ?

- Je veux dire que ton petit ami est tellement borné que même la volonté de Tsunade fond devant sa ténacité.

- C'est parce qu'il l'a dans sa poche.

- Si Naruto tenait vraiment à toi, il serait déjà mon prisonnier. Yamato n'est pas un obstacle pour lui, Kyuubi a déjà réussi à tromper sa vigilance…. »

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes, puis Madara fit racler sa chaise sur le sol en se levant. Et son ancêtre se mit à cuisiner en marmonnant :

« Comme quoi, je suis vraiment le seul à me soucier vraiment de toi. »

Cette simple remarque le plomba pendant tout le repas ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Comme à son habitude, il resta dans la cuisine près d'un feu de cheminée pour se reposer. Et les pensées décousues s'enchaînaient sans lui laisser de répit. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou sans la vue puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à se raccrocher à la réalité. Il ne cessait de croire en Naruto, il viendrait à coup sûr. Etait-ce une ruse de sa part ? Faire semblant de ne plus s'intéresser à lui devait peser à Naruto mais, pour le sauver, il le ferait évidemment. En fait, Sasuke ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

Madara lui minait le moral dès qu'il lui parlait. Ses mots pesaient à cause de cette impression envahissante de vérité. Il n'était pas du genre à mentir mais à se servir de la réalité dans son intérêt.

Et ainsi, la peur gagnait Sasuke de n'être jamais secouru.

Il ne lui restait qu'à s'évader, et il trouverait une occasion de le faire, il en était convaincu.

Le soir vint comme d'habitude. Madara s'occupa du repas tout en déversant son venin. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tsunade sa cible.

D'après lui, l'Hokage aurait engagé une garde rapprochée pour le surveiller dans Konoha mais surtout pour l'éliminer s'il devenait une menace.

« Comme quoi, on est toujours des parias, marmonna Madara en s'asseyant à table. Il vaut mieux rester entre nous… »

Sasuke se servit en silence, son ancêtre n'était vraiment pas doué par la cuisine.

« Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes constamment mis à l'écart ou massacré ?

- Le prestige de notre caste.

- Il y a de ça, avoua Madara, mais c'est surtout parce que nous pouvons amener une paix durable grâce au mangekyou éternel.

- Tout le monde aspire à cette paix.

- Pas tous, non…Les dirigeants ne souhaitent que la bataille pour asseoir leur pouvoir, les ninjas ne trouvent leur raison d'être que dans le combat, la guerre est devenue une raison de vivre.

- C'est véridique.

- On pourrait croire que je veux prendre le pouvoir alors que je désire seulement la paix. Je dois prendre le pouvoir pour instaurer le plan de la lune pour apaiser ce monde. Et un Uchiha immortel au pouvoir, c'est effrayant. »

Sasuke ne dit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La main prise de son ancêtre serait écrasante même si elle garantissait la paix. Il n'y aurait plus de liberté. Et derrière ses belles paroles, il désirait l'anéantissement de Konoha par vengeance personnelle. Que deviendrait le monde sous son joug ?

Le plus jeune eut juste un rictus en terminant son repas.

« Je vais me coucher », annonça Sasuke tout en partant dans les couloirs précipitamment.

Il l'avait senti cette légère excitation, ce trouble dans sa poitrine, il était temps de retourner à la lumière.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'écrire à un rythme d'escargot en ce moment, mais la vie fait que je suis assez débordée de partout. Je n'arrête pas, je m'accroche, j'irais jusqu'au bout de la fiction. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire, j'espère que vous suivez toujours.**

Le cœur battant, Sasuke s'enfonçait dans les couloirs du repère se guidant à l'instinct. Toujours aveugle, il se fiait à son bon sens et à sa chance. Il suivait ce léger courant d'air frais vers la sortie toute proche. Seuls ses pas esseulés résonnaient dans les traverses de roches.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'échec probable de sa tentative sans aide extérieure, il était très vulnérable sans sa vue, mais il tentait de partir même juste pour connaître le passage vers la liberté.

Sasuke trébuchait bien souvent, sa respiration s'emballait, ses mains s'écorchaient sur la pierre, et un son de vie résonnait à ses oreilles comme un appel, il sentait au fond de lui un réveil de vigueur existentielle. C'était un véritable défouloir à toutes ses années de purgatoire !

Et pourtant, ce ne serait encore qu'éphémère comme sensation euphorique de son âme.

Renaître dans la lumière, se débattre, tendre vers elle, la toucher presque pour mieux disparaître à nouveau dans les ténèbres, s'y noyer, sans totalement s'y embourber, et survivre.

Il avait raté de peu le vestibule du repaire maudit.

Le jeune Uchiha s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il se concentra à nouveau vers cette brise fugace dans son dos. L'air frais, à coup sûr, tout près.

Et ce bandeau sur ses yeux devenait un mur de béton infranchissable.

Comme dans un songe, il releva une main tremblante vers son visage pour tâter puis arracher le bout de tissu. C'était trop tôt pour sa vue, et pourtant ce fut long à attendre.

Ses paupières battaient alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière fluctuante des bougies. Flou, mais coloré. Douloureux, également, mais ce détail ne l'importunait point. Il ne distinguait pas les détails mais ce serait certainement suffisant pour se sauver de ce trou à rat.

Et il fit le tour de la pièce alors que le désespoir s'emparait de chaque fibre de son être. Un cul de sac, juste une aération, au plafond. Pas de sortie vers l'extérieur.

Il était prisonnier, mais surtout il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. Il se sentait exposé, en danger de partout, sans échappatoire. C'était une situation inextricable, et il se sentait vaincu et abattu.

Quelques larmes de peine et de rage s'échappèrent du miroir de son âme tourmenté. Il pouvait presque ressentir la présence glacé de son tortionnaire.

Quand le cauchemar prendrait-t-il fin ?

Une secousse faible, comme un frisson dans le sol, vint chambouler son équilibre. Un bruit sourd, il était inquiet. Une vibration évanescente, il crut rêver. Etait-ce juste un mouvement de terrain ?

Fracas !

Sonné, il tomba à terre sans vraiment savoir ce qui venait de se produire. Tout avait été secoué, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, comme un tremblement de terre. Et si ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel, il s'agissait d'une technique Doton. Une attaque contre le repère. Qui ? Il ne pouvait le déterminer mais ce serait peut-être sa chance de s'échapper en profitant de la confusion générale.

Le jeune homme attendit que l'environnement se stabilise, il ne prêtait déjà plus attention à l'alarme du repère, et il se leva avec l'intention de courir partout dans les couloirs pour retrouver le monde extérieur.

Ses jambes bien que flageolantes le portèrent tant bien que mal dans le dédale illogique des galeries étouffantes. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il s'évertua à rechercher des indices vers une possible échappée.

Sasuke croisa même Madara qui le renvoya vers ses quartiers par une brève indication de direction. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde alors que son ancêtre recherchait l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre.

Ce fut au détour d'une coursive obscure qu'il percuta brutalement quelqu'un dans sa précipitation. Il retint sa respiration alors que son vis-à-vis faisait de même avec une retenue admirable. Une certaine tension, de la peur, ennemi ou ami…

Des doigts doux sur sa bouche dans une pression légère, il sursauta, toujours silencieux.

« Chut, Sasuke… »

Ce fut juste un murmure mais il reconnut sa voix. Il se détendit alors qu'ils se plaquaient contre le mur. Une autre présence, rassurante, contre lui. Deux femmes courageuses, deux amies, Sakura et Karin.

Quelques bruits de pas résonnèrent non loin pour disparaître.

Soulagement…

Une main douce s'empara de la sienne pour le guider.

Sasuke était tellement heureux de trouver une aide inespérée qu'il s'abandonna entièrement à elles. Il en ferma même ses yeux douloureux dans une confiance aveugle. Karin et Sakura étaient les seules à pouvoir s'infiltrer dans la caverne du monstre, elles étaient capables de berner Madara grâce au contrôle parfait de leurs chakras. C'était un miracle, et un poids énorme s'évanouit de ses épaules.

Leur rythme de progression variait énormément entre les pas feutrés dans les zones sensibles et la course effrénée mais discrète dans des passages dangereux obligés. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils n'y avaient entre eux que des gestes d'apaisement, le silence était pesant mais la chaleur humaine de leurs mains étaient un baume pour le cœur.

Ils s'échappaient, défiant les nombreux gardes, le tout, sans un bruit.

A chaque arrêt, Sasuke espérait sortir au grand air. Il en fut déçu plusieurs fois, le repère était un véritable bastion labyrinthique. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, et il fut surpris quand Sakura leur fit signe de se mettre à l'abri. Karin l'aida du mieux qu'elle put à le faire asseoir avec les mains sur la nuque alors que Sakura activait son chakra dans ses mains.

Ce chakra destructeur était comme un phare dans la nuit qui attirerait leurs ennemis. Il était juste nécessaire pour détruire la paroi plus fragile à cet endroit.

Sasuke entendit Sakura s'élancer dans un cri de rage puis tout s'effondra autour d'eux. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le jeune Uchiha laissait la terre et les gravas le maculer de leur odeur fraîche.

« Allez, on fout le camps ! »

Karin le tira vers l'extérieur sans délicatesse, et Sasuke fit face à la lumière conquérante du petit matin. Dans un cri de douleur pour sa vue maltraitée, il se laissa embarquer dans la clarté par ses deux anges.

« Sasuke, cours, s'affola la plus âgée, ils ne sont pas loin !

- Je n'y vois rien, Karin.

- Prends appui sur moi », lui proposa Sakura.

La kunoichi originaire de Konoha le coiffa d'un bandeau pour le soulager puis elle passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le guider, et même presque le porter, grâce à sa force.

Ils eurent à peine parcouru une faible distance que deux personnes les rejoignirent, Sasuke porta la main sur son épée, toujours à l'affut d'une quelconque escarmouche. En fait, ce fut des renforts attendus par les deux femmes.

Sasuke ne se posa pas de questions quant à leur possible identité, il espérait simplement que Naruto serait parmi eux. Il était tellement las de sa séquestration qu'il ne s'interrogeait pas plus. Il avait juste cette chaleur dans le cœur, il allait bientôt revoir son amant de ses yeux neufs.

Leur échappée fut une réussite, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, complètement fourbus. Ils étaient enfin en sécurité d'après Karin ce qui avait encouragée Sakura à ordonner la halte.

Sasuke accueillit le repos avec soulagement, il s'avachit au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui-même tellement il était fatigué émotionnellement et physiquement.

« Sasuke, tu n'es pas blessé, s'inquiéta Sakura en l'inspectant physiquement.

- Une vraie lopette, s'exclama une voix masculine sur sa gauche. Alors, en plus, la demoiselle en détresse ne supporte pas les aléas du voyage, oh mon dieu, qu'allons-nous devenir ! »

Sasuke devint très vite de mauvais poil face au sarcasme. Il se remit en position, bandant tous ses muscles vers l'origine des paroles blessantes, avant de grogner :

« Suigestu, la ferme !

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait !

Suigestu, ce n'est pas le moment de rouler des mécaniques. Arrête de l'énerver », fit remarquer une voix plus douce.

Alors, la dernière personne présente, c'était Juugo. Naruto n'était pas là, et la présence de Suigestu empêchait la fierté de Sasuke de le réclamer. La med-In envoya tout le monde à différentes occupations pour installer un campement provisoire.

« On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Heureusement, Suigestu et Juugo surveillaient Madara de près, on a réussi à te localiser, lui expliqua Sakura. Karin s'est naturellement proposée pour venir à ton secours grâce à ses capacités. J'étais inquiète, Madara a tellement d'influence sur toi…

- Où est Naruto ?

- Il ne pouvait pas venir…Sasuke, tu n'as rien ? »

A part l'amertume, et cette impression de trahison, les aiguilles de feu dans ses oculaires semblaient une douce brûlure pour Sasuke. Il se força à sourire.

« Je me sens libéré maintenant, tout est plus clair. »

La légère ironie n'échapperait pas à sa coéquipière. Elle ne releva pas le propos.

« Je peux toucher à tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

- Madara m'a greffé les yeux de mon frère.

- Oh », dit-t-elle étonnée.

Sasuke lui expliqua l'intérêt de cette opération pour obtenir la pupille éternelle si terrible entre les mains de Madara. Sakura enleva tendrement le tissu pour examiner les dégâts et elle finit par faire passer du chakra guérisseur au niveau de ses tempes. Durant tout le soin, il la regarda avec son attitude sérieuse. Ses cheveux roses, et ses iris d'émeraude tellement soucieux, il se sentait tellement rassuré par tant d'amour. Elle était si proche de lui, assise sur ses genoux…

Et, un sifflement moqueur vint gâcher l'instant.

« Oh, je me sens de trop tout d'un coup, lança Suigestu joyeusement.

- Sakura, s'indigna Karin, c'est de la concurrence déloyale ! »

La fleur de cerisier n'eut comme réaction que de s'esclaffer alors que Suigestu se roulait par terre d'hilarité. Et, Sasuke eut juste un petit sourire en coin, il était bon de retrouver ses anciens coéquipiers.

Il en manquait juste un, le plus important à ses yeux.

Naruto…


	18. Chapter 18

**Joie du retour !**

**Je suis désolée du retard dans l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai encore un mois un peu difficile puis cela deviendra plus régulier. Merci de me suivre ! Pardonnez-moi la fin de ce chapitre mais c'est essentiel à cette fanfiction...**

Etrangement, le retour à Konoha se déroula sans encombre.

Sasuke aurait pensé que son ancêtre aurait mis plus d'acharnement à le retrouver mais il n'en fut rien. Sakura et Karin avaient tout organisé pour que leur plan de rescousse soit un succès, elles avaient réussi à berner la vigilance de Zetsu mais surtout les déplacements très rapides de Madara. Comme l'ancêtre Uchiha s'en était méfié, Karin avait utilisé ses dons d'observations pour le percer à jour mais surtout le contrecarrer.

Et, Sasuke était jaloux de cet exploit bien qu'il soit très reconnaissant envers elle de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas.

Enfin, tout ceci n'avait plus vraiment de réelle importance maintenant qu'il se retrouvait face à l'Hokage.

Sakura et Karin affichaient des sourires triomphants alors que Tsunade leur râlait après d'avoir agi sans sa permission. Au bout d'un moment, l'Hokage arrêta ses remontrances inutiles pour les congédier chez elles jusqu'à nouvel ordre, histoire de faire les pieds à ses deux têtes de mules intransigeantes.

A peine furent-t-elles sorties que Tsunade darda son regard perçant sur le jeune Uchiha fraîchement revenu d'une escapade chez son ancêtre, la tension monta dans la pièce surtout que Sasuke pouvait à présent l'intimider par son nouveau sharingan. Madara avait eu une idée de génie de lui greffer les yeux de son frère aîné, il voyait nettement mieux les détails et il fatiguait moins.

« Déjà, tu me ranges ton artillerie lourde sur le champs », grogna Tsunade.

Sasuke obtempéra tout en gardant un sourire ostentatoire, il était très fier de son nouveau joujou héréditaire. Tsunade eut un raclement de gorge dédaigneux.

« Tu es vraiment un gars à problème », dit-t-elle en se servant une rasade généreuse de saké.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'une lueur calculatrice. Si elle buvait suffisamment, elle serait plus clémente.

« Je t'avoue que ta disparition a provoqué pas mal de grabuge à Konoha, et il vaut mieux que tu le saches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tous les scénarios ont été envisagé au vu de ton passé. Naruto est la seule personne capable de te raisonner ou de t'arrêter. Alors on a pensé que tu profiterais de son absence pour tenter quelque chose envers le Conseil.

- Mais, je…

- Quand tu as disparu mystérieusement des portes de Konoha, j'ai dû mettre Konoha en état d'alerte maximale. Tu représentais une menace, j'ai eu peur que tu te sois défait du sceau de Sakura et que tu t'en prennes à pas mal de gens… »

La colère transparaissait dans les paroles de Tsunade, et elle se retenait de s'emporter contre le descendant de Madara.

« …Mais je n'y suis pour rien, vous ne me faîtes pas confiance.

- C'est tout à fait normal ! Cela ne fait même pas un an que tu es revenu ! Et j'ai beau avoir beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour Naruto, je mets en doute son jugement de valeur envers toi. Vous êtes beaucoup trop proches ! »

Les yeux de Sasuke foncèrent. Prenant mal ce reproche, il se mit sur la défensive.

« Hn, ça vous débecte que votre successeur soit homo, et de plus accoquiné avec un ex-déserteur !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Sasuke !

- Notre vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! Et oui, nous nous envoyons en l'air ! Et probablement, dès son retour, je vais lui sauter dessus ! J'espère que votre bande d'ANBU arrêteront de reluquer nos fesses ! Ils feraient mieux d'aller mâter un porno ! »

Tsunade souffla fortement en gonflant les joues, et Sasuke jubila de lui poser autant problème.

« Je préfèrerais que personne ne connaisse la vie privée si particulière de mon successeur mais je suis bien obligée de te faire surveiller.

- Naruto peut très bien…

- Naruto est amoureux, son jugement est faussé. Il te trouvera toujours toutes les excuses au monde aussi odieux soit ton comportement… Quand tu as disparu, on a cru aussi à une nouvelle désertion ou une ruse de ta part.

- Comme si j'étais aussi tordu… »

L'Hokage se racla la gorge, elle n'en pensait pas moins.

« On était tous sur le qui-vive. Heureusement, on a retrouvé Sakura inconsciente sur un banc… Seule, Sakura, a plaidé en ta faveur. A son réveil, elle ne faisait que parler de sharingan hypnotiseurs. Elle m'a convaincue que c'était ceux de Madara parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment les tiens pour ne pas les confondre.

- On n'oublie pas facilement un sharingan. Comment avez-vous pu croire en de mauvaises intentions de ma part ?

- Sasuke, tu n'as pas encore montré assez patte blanche pour une majorité de gens à Konoha. Et, il faut dire que je m'attendais au pire de ta part. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensé que tu serais de nouveau la cible de ce fou détraqué. Et pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en râlant pour la forme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait entre être traité de sale comploteur et être considéré comme une princesse en détresse. Les deux lui paraissaient sacrément humiliants. Et, Tsunade ne semblait pas se gêner pour lui rappeler sa condition précaire de déserteur réintégré. L'Uchiha en avait marre d'avoir sa fierté blessée.

En attendant une autre remarque de sa supérieure, Sasuke redécouvrait peu à peu son environnement maintenant que sa vue ne lui faisait plus défaut. Les couleurs avaient une saveur particulière tout comme les détails. Il distinguait les feuilles des arbres, les craquelures légères sur les murs, les rides sur le portrait du troisième et le regard brillant de Tsunade. La pièce blanche respirait d'une nouvelle dimension. Bien qu'elle soit d'une certaine austérité niveau décoration, la paperasse amoncelée sur le bureau personnalisé de la cinquième Hokage du nom apaisait l'atmosphère par son côté familier.

Sasuke n'avait pas eu idée à quel point il avait été handicapé par le stade deux du sharingan.

« Tu y vois mieux, non ? »

Il se retourna vers Tsunade alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque.

« Oui, Madara m'a greffé les yeux de mon frère. J'ai acquis le dernier stade du sharingan.

Sakura m'avait parlé de tes problèmes de vue, et il faut dire que j'ai hésité à te laisser dans cet état pendant un moment. J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, tu seras peut-être intéressé. »

Tsunade tendit vers lui un dossier jaune qu'il regarda avec méfiance. Au moment où il allait le récupérer, Tsunade le recula avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« Je veux tout ce que tu sais sur Madara.

- Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on appâte…

- Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau pour me faire pardonner ma méfiance à ton égard.

- Dites-vous que c'est mon devoir de balancer cette ordure ! »

Sasuke eut un mouvement de violence envers le matériel de bureau. Ils se jaugèrent un long moment d'un regard intense, et confrontèrent leurs déterminations. Tsunade était son Hokage, et il était désormais un combattant de Konoha à part entière.

« Je suis satisfaite que nous soyons d'accord. Je te fais confiance Sasuke.

- A vos ordres, Hokage sama ! »

Tsuande lui remit le dossier avec un sourire ravi.

« Naruto ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de son entraînement.

- Il est resté là-bas ?

- Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement, Naruto n'était pas au courant de ta capture par Madara. J'ai préféré le préserver de cette menace. Tu sais très bien que ton ancêtre veut Kyubbi, et il serait prêt à tuer Naruto pour cela.

- Il serait venu me chercher.

- Sans aucun doute ! Et, il fallait l'éviter. Ce qui s'est passé ne remets pas en question votre lien.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas notre relation particulière. »

Sasuke vit Tsunade arranger ses cheveux, plisser ses yeux et se passer la main sur le visage. Elle semblait plus âgée en quelques secondes.

« Je considère Naruto comme un fils…

- Enfin, plutôt petit-fils, la taquina-t-il.

- Joue pas avec mon âge, petit avorton », ricana-t-elle.

L'Hokage eut un sourire tendre avant d'ajouter :

« J'avais espéré qu'il se marie, qu'il est une famille, des enfants et une belle femme... C'est un peu idiot de s'imaginer ce genre de choses pour représenter le bonheur… Je crois que tu le rends heureux même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

- Notre relation est fragile, vous verrez peut-être votre vœu s'exaucer.

- Il n'y a que la mort pour vous séparer… »

Sasuke hocha la tête même s'il pensait que très peu de choses pouvait enticher leur amour. Il était assez content de son retour à Konoha, et taquiner Tsunade lui avait particulièrement manqué. L'Hokage faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, juste par principe, mais il sentait tout de même son affection. Elle se détachait pour se préserver d'une entourloupe de sa part mais elle semblait l'apprécier, lui et sa répartie.

«Tu peux retourner vivre chez Sakura. Et, pour l'instant, tu me rédiges un rapport sur Madara avec Sakura et Karin.

- D'accord, Hokage sama. »

Sasuke quitta le bureau de sa supérieure avec énormément de bonheur, il se sentait un peu plus à sa place dans son village.

La présence des filles fut une véritable bénédiction pour Sasuke après un peu plus de deux semaines passées en tête à tête avec son effroyable ancêtre. Karin et Sakura le mettaient de bonne humeur avec leur joie de vivre, et Sasuke adorait traîner avec elles au plus grand déplaisir de ses prétendantes. Ils s'étaient fait plusieurs bars dans la soirée à danser, à chanter et à s'amuser autour d'une bonne bouteille de saké. Elles avaient une bonne descente, et il n'était pas en reste.

Présentement, ils avaient décidés de rester calmement assis dans un coin, l'endroit était confiné et il invitait à la confidence. Les lumières autour d'eux étaient floues, et la pénombre avait tout de réconfortant tout comme la présence de Sakura contre lui. La jeune med-in s'était appuyé contre lui dans un geste affectueux, et Sasuke était bêtement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son estime et son amitié.

Elles riaient bêtement à côté de lui, mais il était heureux de les voir aussi joyeuses.

« Je te jure que quand mon maître s'en apercevra, ce sera vraiment très drôle, ricana Sakura.

- Qu'as-tu fait, demanda curieusement Sasuke.

- J'ai subtilisé sa bouteille de saké spécial !

- Oh, non, s'exclama Karin, mais elle va être furieuse !

- Elle n'osera jamais avouer qu'elle l'a égaré, et surtout pas devant Shizune. Elle sera embarrassée, imagine qu'un genin ait découvert sa cachette derrière le pot de fleurs… »

Le rire de Sakura raisonna de manière claire alors qu'elle s'imaginait tout le manège de Tsunade pour retrouver son précieux élixir.

« Le pire, c'est que je le remettrais à sa place pendant un moment d'inattention… »

Sasuke les laissa glousser avant de leur servir de nouveau une rasade d'alcool. Elles avaient toutes les deux les joues un peu rouges mais elles étaient toujours lucides.

« Allez, assez parlé de notre vénérable Hokage, cette vieille peau de vache ! Et vous, les filles ? »

Elles ricanèrent, puis Karin prit la parole :

« Oh, je suis maintenant assignée aux laboratoires de Konoha mais je pourrais certainement un jour rejoindre les équipes de recherches biologiques. J'ai de la bouteille !

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Je suis contente pour toi !

- Mais bon, je préfèrerais rejoindre Suigetsu…

- J'en étais sûr, la coupa Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ? »

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé avant de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'elle ferait mieux de l'accompagner avant qu'une autre s'en charge. Karin rougit plus que d'habitude en bégayant des insanités sur Suigetsu. L'Uchiha savait très bien que ses insultes cachaient une profonde affection.

« De mon côté, c'est le gouffre total, murmura Sakura. Je me tue à l'hôpital, et aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi…C'est désespérant !

- C'est normal, t'es moche, répliqua Karin.

- Répète un peu ça ! Devrais-je te rappeler que ton mec s'est cassé pour rechercher une épée mythique !

- Suigetsu n'est pas mon mec !

- Eh bien, ça n'avancera pas s'il se barre à perpète les oies !

- Je ne suis pas du tout intéressée par lui, bouda Karin. Il n'a aucun style, je n'aime pas ses dents pointues, il me fait mal quand il me mord…

- Hein, quoi ?

- Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, ce salop ! »

Karin montra à Sakura sa blessure de guerre là où Suigetsu lui avait pompé son chakra.

« Et puis, il n'a aucune classe, jugea définitivement Karin.

- En tout cas, tu le connais bien à force de l'observer à la dérobée….

- Sasuke, je ne te permets de dire cela…Sakura, alors, tu te plaignais ! Il doit bien y avoir un beau garçon qui te plaît. »

Sakura jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Sasuke avant de refuser le sujet de discussion. Sasuke déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise, il avait bien perçu le petit mouvement de Sakura vers lui. Sa coéquipière l'aimait toujours autant.

« Je vous laisse toutes les deux, je vais faire un tour au bar, décida-t-il.

- Ramène-nous des cocktails maison », s'enthousiasma Karin.

Sasuke lui fit un bref sourire ainsi qu'un geste de salut de la main avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers le comptoir. Il n'avait pas encore suffisamment bu pour être ivre même s'il n'avait pas les idées vraiment claires. Alors qu'il s'adossait au bar entre deux personnes pour commander à nouveau, il croisa le regard d'une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas rencontrer ce soir ou même d'autres soirs.

« Salut, péteux arrogant.

- Bonsoir, Sai ! Au plaisir de te revoir…

- Eh, reste un peu…J'ai deux-trois choses à te dire. »

Sasuke n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'écouter le peintre de la racine mais il devait avouer qu'il avait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

« C'est à propos de Naruto…

- Tu as toute mon attention.

- Tu profites de son absence pour traîner avec des filles…

- Bonsoir, Sai ! »

Sasuke allait s'en aller avec ses boissons mais Sai le retint d'une poigne forte.

« Naruto était au courant.

- Au courant, pour quoi ?

- Il savait très bien que tu avais été enlevé par Madara. C'est moi-même qui l'en aie averti. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se rapprochèrent dangereusement alors que la colère pointait dans sa poitrine.

« Mensonge, tonna-t-il.

- Il vaut mieux que tu le saches, j'ai fait l'intermédiaire entre lui et Sakura. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour un plan d'action, et ils ont jugé que c'était trop risqué pour Naruto de participer à la mission de sauvetage de ta petite personne. »

Sasuke se dégagea de Sai avec beaucoup de hargne.

« Naruto est devenu quelqu'un de réfléchi, il n'agit plus bêtement en accord avec ses sentiments…Enfin, s'il y a sentiment… »

Avec une lueur rougeoyante dans les yeux, Sasuke lui fit face avant de râler :

« Je pourrais prendre l'ivresse pour excuse, pour te refaire le portrait….

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse…Et cette fois-ci, Naruto ne paiera pas ta caution », ricana bêtement le peintre qui se retrouva dehors manu militari.

Furieux, Sasuke revint vers les filles en oubliant leurs consommations pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même entre elles. Toutes les deux furent inquiètes de son comportement. Et à force de bouillir de questionnements et de se tourmenter pour les dires de Sai, il finit par en faire part aux deux jeunes filles.

Sakura se mordit les lèvres devant le mécontentement de Sasuke :

« En fait, c'est vrai ! Il me semblait normal de l'avertir…mais Naruto serait venu s'il avait pu ! »

En proie à de drôles de sentiments, Sasuke se renferma sur lui-même. Il se sentait trahi par Naruto…Ce n'était pas son genre d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, et quoi que ce fut qui le retenait, il aurait dû passer à travers… Sasuke le prenait vraiment mal. Malgré le danger, Naruto serait venu au moins dans l'équipe de soutien pour protéger Sakura et Karin. Il ne serait pas resté à l'entraînement…Impossible, pour cette tête de mule…

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, je ne savais pas que tu avais l'alcool mauvais », proposa Sakura.

Sasuke suivit Sakura comme un zombi jusqu'à chez elle où il logeait depuis son retour. La jeune femme tentait de lui remonter le moral de bien des façons mais rien ne le déridait. L'Uchiha broyait du noir, il se sentait vide comme abandonné. Naruto l'avait abandonné, et il n'avait jamais eu cette impression auparavant. C'était tellement déstabilisant.

Sakura passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir un petit bout de chemin. Elle parlait, elle parlait, parfois il souriait. Ils titubaient souvent, elle en riait mais il n'était pas d'humeur à le faire avec elle. Elle le fit entrer chez elle, et elle poussa le vice jusqu'à l'installer dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations.

Sakura s'était agenouillée à son chevet. Sasuke trouvait cette attitude mignonne, mais surtout réconfortante.

« Allez, dors bien, Sasuke ! »

Elle poussa le vice à l'embrasser sur son front avant de se relever tant bien que mal.

Sasuke ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa exactement, sa tête lui avait peut-être tournée, mais elle se retrouva contre lui en gémissant. En essayant de la repousser avec frénésie, ils s'emmêlèrent un peu plus les pinceaux avec les draps. Leurs corps se retrouvaient bien trop proches, et leurs chaleurs se répondaient. C'était bien trop dangereux de se sentir attiré par une amie commune. Il était urgent de la renvoyer à son propre lit, Sasuke n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il ferait en proie au chagrin.

Le souffle de Sakura remonta de sa nuque à ses lèvres. Leurs fronts se touchaient, Sasuke pouvait sentir la lourdeur de l'alcool entre eux. Les mains de Sakura se faufilèrent sensuellement de son torse à ses joues. Il avait honte d'en éprouver des frissons d'excitation.

« Je t'aime tellement, Sasuke… »

Sakura l'embrassa, et sur le moment, il ne sut pas s'il allait pouvoir lui résister dans son état. Ses lèvres, sa peau, c'était si doux sur son cœur meurtri.

Et ses mains traîtresses prirent sa taille pour la rapprocher.

**Encore, pardon à tous les fans du NaruSasu ! Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre où Naruto revient enfin !**


	19. Chapter 19

Petit résumé : 

Sasuke a été ramené à Konoha par ses anciens coéquipiers. Après un passage bref en prison, il tenta de se réhabiliter à Konoha pour mieux la détruire de l'intérieur, trompant tout son monde. C'était sans compter Naruto collé à ses basques devenu son amant. Sasuke renonça à sa vengeance. Entre en scène Madara qui l'emprisonne dans son repère pendant plus d'un mois où Sasuke y perd presque la raison en étant aveugle et captif. Il est sauvé par Karin et Sakura. Et souvenez-vous dans le dernier chapitre, je me suis arrêtée au moment où il glissait ses mains baladeuses sous le T-shirt de sa meilleure amie.

Bref, que du suspense et du bonheur pendant au moins un mois d'attente…Je sais, c'est inexcusable mais j'avais tout un tas de bonnes raisons et…D'accord, je bloquais sur la scène qui était un peu difficile pour moi. J'avoue, pardon de vous avoir laissé en plan. Et, désolé, pour la grossièreté de Sasuke que je trouvais appropriée.

Des bruits indistincts réveillèrent Sasuke de sa torpeur. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement, il se recroquevilla instinctivement contre la chaleur à ses côtés. Cette peau si douce, si souple, ce parfum envoûtant de femme, c'était tellement agréable. Il se rapprocha d'elle, elle le câlinait doucement dans son sommeil. Leurs haleines n'avaient rien de fraîches, et ils empestaient l'alcool mais c'était vraiment secondaire dans ce moment tendre.

On tapait à la porte, c'était les bruits agaçants. Sasuke n'avait pas envie d'aller ouvrir alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras du réconfort bienvenu après toutes ses épreuves. Pour une fois, il se laissait aller sans rien craindre, c'était vraiment bien.

Et apparemment, on insistait pour les voir. Sasuke râla pour la forme, profitant au maximum de Sakura, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Sasuke l'empêcha de gigoter, se gorgeant de sa chaleur. Il voulait la garder encore pour lui avant que la réalité ne le rattrape par une voix masculine bien trop familière.

« Sakura, c'est moi ! Ouvre ! Je suis revenu ! »

Tous les deux se crispèrent, et Sasuke se sentit perdu tout à coup.

« Ne bouge pas. J'y vais… »

La tête dans les vapes, Sasuke émergea du lit en repoussant doucement Sakura qui émergeait doucement tout en étant perdue. Il se frotta les yeux tout en se dirigeant d'un pas peu assuré vers les tambourinements incessants.

« Arrête, crétin ! J'arrive ! »

Et, Sasuke fit l'erreur de lui ouvrir à peine sorti du lit partagé avec leur meilleure amie commune.

Il eut juste le temps de repousser le battant que Naruto lui sauta au cou joyeusement en déblatérant un flot continu de paroles qui finirent de l'assommer pour de bon. Sasuke papillonna des yeux en rendant mollement son accolade à Naruto. Son crétin semblait d'humeur joyeuse à le secouer comme un prunier alors qu'il se tapait une gueule de bois phénoménale.

« Bon, t'arrêtes de me prendre pour ton hochet, imbécile en couche culotte !

- J'adore tes mots d'amour, Sasuke. Tu m'as manqué…

- Y a Sakura pas loin », râla le brun en lui pinçant les côtes.

Naruto eut un petit rire bête tout en respirant à fond dans son cou ce qui dérangeait généralement Sasuke. Son nez le chatouillait sur cette partie sensible. Et, un petit baiser.

« Hé, crétin, je t'ai dit…

- C'est bizarre, tu sens vachement Sakura. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent de suspicion. Sasuke eut un sourire carnassier. Naruto l'avait abandonné à son triste sort en partant s'entraîner à perpète-les-oies, et bien, il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Ah, vengeance, ô douce vengeance !

Sasuke excellait dans beaucoup de domaines mais il surpassait tout le monde en matière de vendetta orchestrée. Par contre, il n'était toujours pas assez doué pour se prévenir de la bêtise de ses deux coéquipiers.

« Sasuke ? J'ai atterri comment dans ton lit ? »

Sasuke, hébété, se fit repousser par Naruto. Et, à la surprise de son amant, Sasuke en déduit que Sakura ne devait pas porter grand-chose tout comme lui.

Le brun se retourna pour constater le désastre. La jeune femme n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'enfiler son T-shirt de la veille par-dessus sa quasi-nudité évidente. Pas de soutien-gorge, et peut-être un string, du moins l'espérait-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Naruto ne l'examine de la tête au pied. Et, à part le caleçon, le blond ne trouva pas d'autres vêtements sur son brun fraîchement sorti du lit avec leur meilleure amie commune.

Sasuke se posa une question existentielle à laquelle il aurait bientôt une réponse.

Naruto était-t-il jaloux de nature ?

Et en remarquant la lueur de colère dans les yeux azurs, Sasuke eut du mal à reprendre contenance.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux alors qu'elle s'agitait sur place en triturant ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Je ne me souviens plus très bien, je crois que j'étais un peu saoule…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, interrogea Naruto d'une voix rauque en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- C'est pourtant évident, crétin… »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec animosité, l'atmosphère devint lourde soudainement alors que la pièce passait dans l'ombre d'un nuage. La lumière du jour s'évada vers d'autres cieux alors que Sasuke et Naruto se faisaient à nouveau face devant Sakura impuissante. Il y avait une telle tension entre eux que la jeune femme préféra parler pour éviter un accident malheureux.

« Les garçons, quoi qu'il se soit passé, ce n'est rien…C'est…

- Sakura, il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça alors que tu étais ivre.

- Elle n'était pas ivre, s'emporta Sasuke.

- Oui, c'est ça, donne-toi bonne conscience ! Sale traître ! »

Les joues de Sasuke se gonflèrent de rage, il expira fortement par le nez pour se contraindre au calme à cause de cette insulte qui remuait pas mal de choses insensées en lui. Naruto semblait blessé mais surtout furieux. Le ton allait monter !

« Tu es une ordure, lui lança Naruto.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu n'as rien fait alors que j'étais prisonnier de ce salopard !

- Ne mets pas ça sur le tapis alors que tu as profité de Sakura !

- Les garçons, arrêtez immédiatement.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, Sakura, la fustigea Sasuke.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, cria Naruto.

- Ouais, c'est ça, défends ta chère Sakura. C'est aussi ma coéquipière, j'ai le droit de tout lui dire. »

Naruto eut une expression choquée avant de répliquer.

« Ça ne te donne pas le droit de la baiser ! Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- En fait, ce n'est rien qu'une façade ! Tu joues le petit ange, mais ce qui te débecte, c'est d'avoir été cocufié par ta merveilleuse Sakura, s'écria Sasuke. Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Sakura, tu ne le savais pas mais Naruto et moi, on s'envoie en l'air dans son appart… »

Le coup de poing de Naruto fut dur à encaisser mais ce fut une bonne excuse pour se ruer sur lui après un léger vertige. Ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers à travers le salon de Sakura qui réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à les mettre dehors.

A peine la porte fut-t-elle claquée qu'ils s'étalèrent par terre, ils eurent un coup au cœur en entendant le sanglot étouffé de Sakura qui se transforma en crise de larmes. Ils se sentirent très mal de lui faire autant de peine. Entre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, les révélations sur leurs penchants et leur dispute, Sakura devait être à bout.

Sasuke reprit son souffle en rencontrant le regard sérieux de Naruto.

« C'est de ta faute, et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, affirma méchamment le blond.

- Naruto, je…

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je ne veux plus te revoir, c'est terminé. »

Sasuke détestait cette détermination émanant de Naruto qui lui lança un dernier regard avant de taper doucement à la porte de leur coéquipière pour faire amende honorable.

Le brun renifla tristement ne comprenant pas encore le rejet de son amant.

« Naruto, je…

- Va-t'en, je ne te parle plus. Et, tu n'as pas intérêt à croiser mon chemin sinon je t'en colle une. »

Quand Naruto était hermétique au monde extérieur, il ne valait mieux pas insister. C'est pour cette raison que Sasuke se releva difficilement pour s'éloigner de lui. Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas les pensées claires, d'ailleurs, cette dispute n'aurait jamais dû éclater.

Il fit à peine quelques pas dans la ruelle qu'un tas de vêtements tendu vint lui barrer le chemin.

« Ce serait inconvenant de te montrer dans cet état même, si franchement, ça me ferait plaisir de t'amener à Tsunade pour atteinte à la pudeur. Ça ferait terriblement tâche sur ton dossier de réhabilitation. »

Sasuke soupira en prenant la tenue de jogging pour s'habiller sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi.

« J'espère que vous êtes bien rincé l'œil, sale pervers.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vous ai veillé toute la nuit. Je suis même allé vous border, fit-t-il sarcastiquement.

- N'en rajoutez pas, gronda Sasuke.

- Parle avec Naruto quand il ne boudera plus. Ce n'est pas inéluctable. »

Sasuke râla devant les conseils de son professeur. Il préférait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ses compagnons de l'équipe sept à pas saccadé.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de prendre de la distance ?

Il partit vers le terrain d'entraînement pour évacuer toute sa rage contre cette situation où il avait beaucoup pris sur lui. Il fila, ne se préoccupant de personne, il sentait les ANBU sur ses pieds. Et, il devint encore plus en colère à être ainsi surveillé comme une bête sauvage.

Il en avait marre !

Le premier poteau d'entraînement rencontra son poing avec violence, et il se défoula à l'écart de tous enchaînant les mouvements de taijustu pur. Il avait retrouvé toute son aisance d'antan, et sa vision à présent parfaite lui permettait une précision extrême.

Il avait besoin de retrouver sa puissance, d'avoir le contrôle de la situation et de maîtriser son corps et ses émotions. Ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui devait sortir.

Les coups pleuvaient amortis dans des bruits sourds par le matériel d'entraînement. Toute sa hargne se répercutait dans ses os, il se sentait vivant.

Chaque mouvement exprimait toute sa frustration, son sentiment d'impuissance et sa culpabilité. Il se haïssait, il se répugnait, il se sentait lâche. Il avait marre d'être manipulé, d'être mené par le bout du nez tout le temps, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette souffrance.

Naruto l'avait rejeté pour de bon. Putain, ça faisait mal !

Sasuke hurla de toutes ses forces son courroux avant de se fracasser le poignet contre le tronc de bois infaillible.

« Connerie de tronc d'arbre à la con ! »

Sasuke prit sur lui en serrant les dents de ne pas fracasser le matériel par un Chidori explosif, il ne devait montrer à personne sa capacité à utiliser son chakra malgré les sceaux de contention. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait servir.

Sasuke s'affala sur lui-même dans un rire nerveux d'où perlèrent des larmes amères.

Il se sentait si mal.

Et, la douleur de sa fracture n'était rien comparée à sa souffrance et son mal être face au rejet quotidien de Naruto. Chaque jour était une épreuve à le côtoyer sans qu'il n'ait une once d'intérêt pour lui. Naruto savait frapper là où ça faisait mal. Sasuke l'ignorait à son tour, mais ce n'était en rien drôle, ce n'était pas une bouderie innocente. Il souffrait en silence, il avait toujours su comment faire quand il était enfant. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il croisait une famille. Pourquoi en serait-t-il autrement à présent ?

Sasuke n'avait aucune prise sur Naruto, il avait même essayé de le frapper pour le faire réagir. Son crétin s'était enfui après l'avoir rejeté avec un air de dégoût. Ça faisait mal. Parce que c'était lui.

Au fond de lui, il avait cru que Naruto serait toujours là. Tout est éphémère, et même Konoha…

Les amis de Naruto l'évitaient, Sasuke avait retrouvé sa chère compagne solitude. Tant mieux, d'un certain côté, c'était rassurant d'effrayer tout le monde, d'être un paria et de ne compter que sur soi-même. Au moins, on n'était pas déçu.

Sasuke évitait Naruto. Son amant ne lui avait même pas donné une chance de s'expliquer, et le brun en était perturbé parce que Naruto ne se serait pas arrêté à cette dispute stupide pour une fille. Il ne comptait peut-être pas assez dans ce cas. Naruto n'était pas venu le cherchait dans le repère de Madara. Et, ça faisait vraiment très mal.

Les cauchemars revenaient en force, les crises de larmes s'acharnaient sur lui, les ténèbres l'engloutissaient à nouveau, Sasuke sombrait dans les abysses de la haine. Quand il rentrait, il se cloîtrait dans sa demeure hanté par les fantômes de ses parents. Sasuke perdait le fil de ses pensées, le décompte des jours, les repas, les douches. Il n'était plus qu'une loque humaine.

Sa souffrance était à son paroxysme, tout le poids d'une destinée familiale s'écroulait sur ses frêles épaules.

Parfois, des hurlements inhumains animaient l'ancien quartier Uchiha. Des rumeurs sur les âmes errantes du massacre refirent surface dans tous le village.

Personne ne se doutait que l'heure de la vengeance allait sonner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! **

**Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai encore du retard, je m'en excuse pour vous poster la première partie de ce monstrueux chapitre de 7 000 mots.** **Je voulais tout mettre en un seul morceau mais ce serait beaucoup trop lourd à lire en une seule fois, surtout que la deuxième partie...hum, bref, vous l'aurez très bientôt puisqu'elle est déjà écrite. Et évidemment, je coupe toujours mes chapitres avec un peu de suspence et apparemment, la dernière fois, j'avais très bien réussi mon coup. **

**Attention, le rating M n'est pas là que pour les lime et lemons, je tiens à le rappeler. Le thème du suicide apparaît, n'oublions pas, Sasuke est au plus mal depuis le dernier chapitre. Je préfère prévenir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Une brise légère caressa son visage d'une étreinte invisible, les herbes folles chatouillaient sa peau nue, et le soleil intense échauffait ses sens.

Une odeur printanière effleura ses narines, c'était un peu trop tôt dans l'année pour ce genre de fragrances.

Des petites mains jouaient dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux vers le sourire apaisant de sa mère. Il soupira amplement, il aimait retrouver la douceur de ses bras dans ses rêves. Il frotta sa tête contre son avant-bras avec dévotion.

Ses mains étaient fraîches, il se sentait serein contre elle. Le vent était doux, l'atmosphère paisible. Son corps fondait de bien-être.

« Sasuke, il serait temps d'arrêter de rêver. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris.

« Mère ?

- L'heure est venue. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Sa mère le mit debout au milieu de ce champs de fleurs. Il s'accrocha à elle devant autant d'horreurs.

Des centaines de squelette reposaient au milieu de fleurs de crocus violet et de jonquilles magnifiques.

« La Terre réclame le sang des assassins, elle s'est abreuvée de celui des nôtres mais elle n'est pas rassasiée. Je compte sur toi. »

Signe d'un présage funeste, un murmure de vengeance flotta dans les airs.

Les souvenirs du massacre l'envahirent de leurs terribles atrocités. Des cris, des pleurs, des supplications, des mares de sang et des corps sans vie devant un instrument assassin mort de l'intérieur.

Impuissant, il hurla sa rage.

« Ah… »

Il tremblait, il frissonnait, il respirait difficilement. Son cauchemar s'estompait mais il se souvenait des derniers instants. C'était encore le massacre qui le mettait dans cet état. Serait-t-il hanté toute sa vie par les actes terribles de son frère aîné ? Par ce conseil stupide !

Sasuke frappa le mur de toutes ses forces avec colère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était de nouveau seul avec ses démons, il n'arriverait pas à lutter contre la noirceur de son âme très longtemps, il était à nouveau perdu corps et âme.

Il ne sortait plus que rarement, juste de quoi rappeler aux autres que le survivant timbré du clan des tarés était encore en vie et dans la place.

Sasuke, boudeur, se retourna dans son lit qui dégageait une forte odeur à faire fuir même Naruto.

Naruto…

Le dernier survivant des Uchiha agrippa son drap le froissant. Il avait un chagrin d'amour qui durait bien plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il aimait beaucoup trop Naruto, cette dispute stupide, il s'en voulait, il n'arrivait plus à l'approcher, ils étaient trop fiers, c'était idiot comme eux.

Sasuke espérait qu'ils en riraient un jour. A moins que cette rupture ne soit définitive, allaient-t-ils se séparer pour si peu ? Il faudrait déjà qu'ils s'adressent la parole pour être fixés sur leur avenir à deux.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son front plissé, il était fatigué de ressasser tous ses problèmes sentimentaux.

Un léger rayon de lumière filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre, il était trop faible pour l'éclairer de son réconfort.

Allait-t-il se lever aujourd'hui ?

C'était la question du matin qui ne trouvait sa réponse que le soir où il tentait de s'endormir sans avoir bougé d'un iota.

Sasuke s'allongea sur le dos prêt pour sa contemplation quotidienne du plafond immaculé. Il y a avait du sang rougeoyant dans ses souvenirs par giclées effrayantes sur les murs. Il n'était qu'un enfant apeuré à l'époque qui devint manipulé par tous. Il n'avait plus jamais été lui-même depuis cette nuit maudite. Rien ne réchauffait son cœur meurtri à part la présence de Naruto, et rien ne le glaçait plus que son indifférence.

Sanglante nuit entêtante. Amant impossible. Mépris total.

A quoi bon continuer à vivre ? Pour se traîner comme une loque ou servir de marionnette, il était mort depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un long cauchemar où on s'acharnait sur lui. Ce serait si simple de s'arrêter, il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

La chambre tomba dans le noir.

Il y avait bien des couteaux dans la cuisine.

Silence.

Son cœur battit fort, mais son esprit devint clair.

Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas dur de quitter sa chambre.

Sasuke se dirigea à pas lents vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il était à bout, et il trébucha une ou deux fois. L'escalier tangua légèrement mais il passa outre. Il était pleinement décidé à en finir avec sa souffrance. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution ultime, il n'y avait pas d'autres échappatoires, il avait survécu jusqu'ici mais ce n'était pas une vie.

Dans une lente fascination, il contempla la lame et son éclat. Un banal couteau de cuisine pour certains, le préféré de sa mère, il allait la rejoindre. Kakashi était absent, c'était le bon moment, personne n'arrêterait son geste.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en terminer avec son errance douloureuse, la sonnerie retentit une première fois.

Contrarié, Sasuke plissa les yeux, le tranchant sur ses veines.

Son cœur eut une embardée étrange, c'était peut-être Naruto à insister comme ça sur la sonnette. Il reposa calmement l'arme du crime, son nez se fronça, il n'allait pas partir sans dire ses quatre vérités à son crétin. La colère monta alors qu'il se précipitait vers l'entrée.

« Ah, Sasuke-kun… »

Le survivant claqua la porte derechef. Il ne manquait plus que celle-là ! Et dire que le dernier visage serait celui de sa rivale, Hinata, la vie se foutait de lui, même dans ses derniers instants.

« Ah, saloperie !

- Sasuke, ouvre-moi où je défonce cette porte ! »

C'est, quand plus, elle allait faire foirer sa tentative !

« Vie de merde ! »

Sans aucun doute, Hinata l'avait entendu à hurler comme ça, et elle avait sûrement compris qu'il avait renversé l'armoire à chaussure. Sasuke prit énormément sur lui pour reparaître sur le pas de sa maison.

« Hinata, casse-toi vite !

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien », constata Hinata.

Sasuke eut un regard méchant, et un brin dément à l'encontre de la femme qu'il détestait le plus.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, je suis juste un peu énervé.

- Ah, bon. C'est quoi, cette odeur », demanda-t-elle les mains posées sur le bas de son visage.

Avec le reste de classe et de prestige qui lui restait, Sasuke renifla bruyamment ses vêtements tout en se rappelant que sa dernière douche remontait à bien trop longtemps. Hinata semblait choquée.

« C'est moi », déclama-t-il fièrement.

Hinata eut une moue dégoûtée.

« La rupture avec Naruto… »

Le sharingan s'enclencha automatiquement ce qui provoqua une vive douleur en Sasuke.

« Putain de sceaux à la con! »

La douce Hyuuga, bien que gênée par autant de vulgarité, attendit patiemment que Sasuke se remette en l'observant. Sasuke avait la rage au ventre, et elle aurait mieux fait de déguerpir au lieu de rester planté là à le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

Il allait commettre un meurtre avant de mettre fin à ses jours !

« Sasuke, dit-t-elle d'une voix calme et apaisante, je suis venue te chercher en courant parce que tu n'étais pas présent au premier appel. Tu sais, c'est un jour important pour notre vie de ninja. »

Sasuke cligna des yeux, puis il remarqua la longue tunique blanche, éclatante sous le soleil, toute en simplicité qui paraît la jeune femme.

« Tu te souviens, c'est le jour de notre accession à l'âge adulte. Nous allons être présentés au Conseil des Anciens, c'est important. »

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête. Il avait mal calculé son coup, mais il n'avait pu contrôler sa pulsion. Hinata sourit, mal à l'aise.

« Nous avons une heure et demi avant que ce ne soit mon tour. Viens, proposa-t-elle avec chaleur en lui tendant la main. Neji a gardé sa tenue, et tu pourras faire un brin de toilettes au manoir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Le dernier des Uchiha accepta son aide, il avait peur de se retrouver seul.

C'est ainsi que sa minable tentative de suicide avorta dans l'œuf grâce à sa rivale qui aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir.

Le trajet jusque chez elle, la préparation pour la cérémonie sous le gloussement des servantes, et la course vers le palais des Anciens se déroula comme dans un rêve.

Sasuke se sentait étranger à son propre corps comme si une force étrange le berçait et œuvrait dans son ombre. La main de l'héritière Hyuuga l'entraîna vers son destin à travers les rues principales de Konoha.

Hinata était tout un monde de paix, de douceur et de fraîcheur, guère étonnant que Naruto soit attiré par elle. Elle avait tout de l'épouse parfaite pour un grand Hokage.

Le bruit de la douche l'avait étourdi à ses pensées.

Et, si Naruto la préférait vraiment, avait-t-il le droit de se mettre entre eux ?

D'une certaine manière, Sasuke avait initié leur relation. Amitié trop forte ou amour ? Naruto ne savait peut-être pas… Pourquoi alors était-t-il si jaloux de Sakura ? Il avait sûrement aussi peur que lui qu'une femme ne le ravisse. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair avant de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait.

Il allait quand même bouder à la cérémonie.

Si Naruto ne venait pas de lui-même vers lui, il l'attendrait alors à la sortie. Il n'avait pas les forces de faire plus, et il se surprit à espérer que son soleil mâle ravive son désir de vivre.

Son ex avait les cartes en main car il ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'abysse de son cœur.

Hinata et Sasuke franchirent les portes du palais des Anciens avec difficulté après l'ouverture officielle. Hinata réussit à soudoyer les doyens en rappelant sa condition d'héritière du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Elle piqua une très belle colère où elle s'indigna du peu de jugeote des gardes. Elle leur rappela que mécontenter sa caste serait à leurs risques et périls, et elle leur fit comprendre que, d'ici peu de temps, ce serait elle aux commandes.

On ne leur opposa pas plus de résistance.

Ils cavalèrent sous les colonnes antiques pour débarquer, affolés, dans la cour centrale où tous les ninjas de leur génération patientaient.

Sasuke fit un tour de l'assemblée du regard, _il était toujours aussi apprécié_, et il n'osa pas s'attarder sur Naruto.

Hinata fut agrippée par Sakura pour être conduite devant les Anciens sans plus tarder.

Sasuke se retrouva seul avec tous ceux qui ne le supportaient pas, il eut un léger rictus alors que son cœur s'alourdissait. Il ne comptait pour personne. C'était étrange qu'Hinata soit venu le chercher, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle se soit inquiétée pour lui après ses coups bas. Il lui avait quand même piqué le mec qu'elle aimait. Ils s'embrasseraient peut-être devant lui, oui, vengeance, ce serait sûrement aussi bas.

Il s'assit loin des autres, à l'écart, dans le seul petit coin d'ombre. Il s'affala contre le mur d'un air hautain et supérieur sans même leur adresser la moindre parcelle d'attention. Beaucoup pensait que c'était de l'arrogance, peu de personnes comme Naruto savaient que c'était sa manière de bouder en ignorant royalement les autres.

Sasuke était fâché, furieux mais surtout très las. Il ne supportait plus les autres, tout était de sa faute évidemment, son crétin était le plus vertueux, c'était surtout le plus idiot de tout le village !

Il s'énervait tout seul dans son coin, croisait et décroisait les bras sur sa poitrine mais surtout ne lâchait pas des yeux son obsession du moment.

Naruto parlait avec Sakura, et la conversation semblait houleuse.

Ce coup de poing là devait faire mal. Bien fait pour lui !

Sasuke eut un sourire de contentement en voyant son crétin gigoter sur place après une petite remise à l'heure de leur coéquipière. Il avait bien fait de rester encore un peu, rien que pour se délecter de la balourdise de son crétin, même s'il était toujours en colère contre lui.

Le brun eut à peine le temps de baisser les yeux, le spectacle fini, qu'il sentit une présence imposante à ses côtés. Il croisa le regard azuré et déterminé de Naruto.

Confrontation, Analyse, Tension… Action.

Et, leurs fronts se percutèrent dans un joli concert d'étoiles.

« Mais, t'es qu'un abruti », hurla Sasuke alors que Naruto s'étala par terre pour rire à gorge déployée.

Sasuke se mit à râler intérieurement contre tous les imbéciles de la terre mais surtout sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Puis, il fusilla du regard tous les spectateurs amusés de leur combat avorté, tour à tour. Il les retenait tous, du sourire goguenard de Kiba à l'hilarité de Sakura en passant par les yeux au ciel de Shikamaru. Même Shino avait les joues rougies ! C'était la honte, et c'était toujours comme ça avec cet abruti d'Uzumaki Naruto.

Cet Uzumaki Naruto le collait d'ailleurs d'un peu trop près pour quelqu'un en froid. Il était vraiment très proche. Abasourdi, Sasuke laissa Naruto mettre ses bras le long de son torse pour se coller à lui dans un câlin inattendu.

La chaleur de Naruto l'envahit, et un bonheur douloureux tapa dans sa poitrine, il se sentait revivre, le cœur au bout des doigts. Un regard calme, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser des plus tendres sous les exclamations de joie ou de surprise de leur public privilégié.

Cette sensation d'être aimé lui avait tellement fait défaut ce mois dernier. Sasuke retrouvait ce qui animait son être de bonté et de lumière. Il se gorgeait de la présence de Naruto, et ses sentiments amoureux se réveillaient avec force. Il avait peur de ne pouvoir les contenir.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir l'échange, et leurs langues bataillèrent. Il ne rêvait pas, une petite menotte coquine s'était glissé sous sa tunique, Naruto n'en était pas à un blasphème près.

« Je t'aime », murmura son blond à l'oreille avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche vorace.

Sasuke sentit son cœur battre très vite, et se tête lui tourner sous l'euphorie. Il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise quand son copain le fit basculer par terre.

Naruto le surplombait de toute sa stature. Il était magnifique avec les rayons de soleil dans sa chevelure.

Ils avaient basculé ensemble de l'ombre à la lumière.

Une larme s'écoula de la joue du brun.

« Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi… Je te pardonne. »

Naruto se penchait vers lui pour un autre baiser mais Sasuke l'envoya valser loin de lui. Pardonner, et puis quoi, encore. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher contrairement à lui. Il retourna dans son coin sombre.

« Reviens quand tu auras un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle ! »

Naruto, furieux, retourna auprès de Sakura tandis que Sasuke, vexé, tourna la tête avec mépris.

« Espèce de crétin congénital, retourne le voir », cria leur coéquipière.

Commença alors une guerre de tranchée des plus follement amusante pour les futurs adultes ninjas de Konoha. Et dire que les anciens leur rabâchaient que l'attente était ennuyeuse. Cette année, ils avaient deux clowns de premier choix.

Naruto rampait, nez contre terre, pour se rapprocher de Sasuke qui boudait avec professionnalisme et qui n'hésitaient pas pour se retourner et taper sur les doigts de son plus que meilleur ami. Ils se chamaillèrent à grands coups de noms d'oiseaux sans aborder le fond du problème. Ils se tournèrent autour, ils se jugèrent du regard, ils se firent la cour d'après les autres, et ce n'était même pas vrai d'abord…

A part l'évanouissement record d'Hinata, il n'y eut pas d'autres victimes dans la cour d'après le rapport ANBU.

Ce petit manège dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais il cessa immédiatement au passage de Nara Shikamaru auprès des Anciens. En passant près d'eux, le manipulateur d'ombres leur rappela avec une lassitude non feinte qu'ils devraient plutôt se préoccuper de leur apparence que de leur réconciliation amoureuse, certes très touchante mais absolument inappropriée au lieu et à la situation.

Sasuke s'amusa de voir le nez de Naruto se froncer de contrariété puis sa panique devant sa chemise couverte de poussière.

Bien fait, pour son crétin !

De toute façon, avec la photo de son dossier, celle de ses douze ans, avec une pose soi-disant cool et un maquillage grotesque, Naruto était déjà mal parti pour faire bonne impression même s'il avait de nombreux atouts dans sa manche comme d'avoir sauvé Konoha d'une destruction totale, par exemple.

Quant à lui-même, son curriculum vitae avait tout de présentable jusqu'à ses treize ans environ. De la photo au parcours scolaire impeccable ainsi que dans les appréciations élogieuses de ses professeurs y compris Kakashi, tout avait été parfait jusqu'à sa désertion problématique. Entre son allégeance douteuse à Orochimaru, criminel notoire de rang S, ses tentatives d'assassinat sur Naruto, sa tendance à éliminer les grands et puissants malfaiteurs de ce monde notamment son propre frère et un Hokage par intérim, sa haine incommensurable pour Konoha, son adhésion à l'Akatsuki et un retour au bercail pour le moins hasardeux, Sasuke avait de quoi soulever les débats sur sa réinsertion miracle par Tsunade.

Et, pour couronner le tout, il s'était offert le luxe de ne pas se présenter à l'heure voire même d'avoir oublié complètement cette journée.

Sasuke commençait à redouter cet entretien, il n'échapperait sûrement pas à une leçon de morale puritaine des vieux croûtons intégristes sur son passé tendancieux.

Le jeune Uchiha tourna sa tête vers Naruto qui s'époussetait avec frénésie, il eut un petit sourire attendri en coin devant sa bouille boudeuse et il crocheta doucement le petit doigt abandonné du blond avec le sien comme pour raffermir le lien qui les unissait.

Naruto lui lança alors un de ses beaux sourires éclatants qui réconforta son cœur battant plus fort.

Ce ne serait qu'un très mauvais moment à passer.

Après, tout redeviendrait comme avant puisque son petit ami semblait d'humeur à se réconcilier.

C'était ce qu'il espérait de toute son âme. Il avait toujours voulu couper le lien qui l'unissait à Naruto parce que son bonheur dépendait trop de cette survoltée pile électrique blonde, on ne pouvait renier une telle attraction entre deux êtres, semblables et dissemblables, tout simplement proches.

Avec Naruto à ses côtés, tout irait mieux.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce ténébreuse où l'attendait les responsables de l'assassinat de son clan.

Naruto lui adressa un regard d'avertissement mais Sasuke ne retint de lui que sa présence lumineuse et sublimée par l'astre solaire en pluie de rayons évanescents sur sa personne.

Dans l'ombre du couloir, une supplique muette irradia du dernier des Uchiha tandis qu'il retrouvait sa solitude ainsi que ses ténèbres personnelles dans cette obscurité tellement familière.

L'heure de la vengeance allait sonner.

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Oui, je vous refais le coup de l'annonce mais il fallait bien couper quelque part. Hé, hé, bref, la suite très bientôt ! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Vengeance !**

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Et, oui, deuxième chapitre du week end, comme quoi, je vous gâte. Je pense que le titre parle de lui-même...  
**

Le premier pas que le jeune Uchiha posa dans la salle du Conseil lui sembla terriblement lourd tellement la tension des membres était palpable.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils quand il fut le centre d'attention de regards autant méfiants que calculateurs. Le coin de sa bouche tiqua devant autant d'animosité envers lui. Ce n'était pas étonnant venant de la part de personnes haïssant tellement son clan qu'ils en avaient ordonnés le génocide.

Ses yeux firent un tour, très discret, de la salle.

Madara lui avait au moins appris à être prudent et, constamment, sur ses gardes.

Quinze ANBU, _rien que ça_, dont il ne connaissait pas le chakra. Emblème de la racine, _réjouissant_.

Vingt-sept ennemis, aucun allié, une salle contiguë et fermée dont il serait le centre.

_Génial, ça tombait bien, il adorait les défis._

Analyse de la situation : Dérapage hautement probable. Très mauvais pour lui.

La confrontation avec le Conseil pouvait très, très, très vite dégénérer en sa défaveur au moindre geste suspect de sa part et, encore plus, si les Anciens avaient l'intention de l'assassiner pour attitude menaçante, sans plus de cérémonie, avec témoins à leurs bottes à l'appui.

Imperceptiblement, ses muscles se tendirent prêts à l'action derrière un stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un dispositif de sécurité pour garantir l'intégrité des Conseillers, une procédure habituelle et, non pas, un piège.

Il y avait quand même une toute petite probabilité qu'ils ne lui veuillent aucun mal même si elle avait des allures lilliputiennes.

Sasuke se plaça en face de l'honorable assemblée des Anciens de Konoha aux méthodes douteuses tout en se contenant au calme. Il détestait leur attitude méprisante.

Après un silence pesant, l'un des Conseillers se gratta la gorge pour commencer l'entretien.

« Uchiha Sasuke fils d'Uchiha Fugaku et d'Uchiha Mikoto, ninja de Konoha, 16 ans, dernier représentant du clan Uchiha, confirmez-vous que ces informations sont exactes ? »

Sasuke respira profondément avant de répondre d'un ton atone :

« Elles le sont.

- Bien, commençons. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté ce matin, pour quelle raison ? »

Le jeune homme hésitait à répondre avec mordant, il préféra faire profil bas.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillé à temps.

- C'est très préjudiciable pour un ninja de ne pas être maitre de soi-même.

- Je dirais que ma réhabilitation adoucit mes mœurs. »

Les Conseillers se concertèrent du regard brièvement. Sasuke comprit que ce serait une véritable épreuve que de garder la tête sur les épaules. Pourquoi Tsunade ne lui avait pas interdit cette confrontation ?

Nouveau raclement de gorge.

C'était agaçant.

« Bien… Je vais vous faire un rapide résumé de ce qui a été dit à vos camarades. Aujourd'hui est un jour important dans votre carrière puisque vous allez accéder à l'état civil de personne majeure. La majorité a été avancée à l'âge de seize ans pour les combattants bien que tout shinobi, dès qu'il intègre une équipe, est responsable de ses actes. »

Sasuke hocha la tête devant ce débit phénoménal.

« Donc, vous aurez des droits et des devoirs supplémentaires. En tant qu'homme, vous avez le droit de postuler à des postes de responsabilités politiques ou tactiques, de participer à la vie publique de la cité, de représenter votre clan et de vous marier avec la femme de votre choix. Pour ce qui est des devoirs, vous devez une fidélité absolue à Konoha, être responsable de vos actes ainsi que de les assumer. Et pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas vraiment brillé dans ce domaine. »

Froncement de sourcils, petits yeux méchants et sournois, réplique cynique. Apparemment, les Conseillers ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs.

Irritant.

« Néanmoins, vous avez un statut différent de vos compatriotes puisque vous êtes en pleine réhabilitation. Il est inconcevable que nous vous accordions la majorité alors que, pour le moment, vous avez fait preuve de trahison envers Konoha.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Je peux vous assurer que si vous aviez été un adulte lors de votre désertion, nous n'aurions pas hésité une seule seconde à vous déclarer comme criminel de rang S, tonna une voix plus grave.

- La mansuétude de Tsunade vous a protégé pendant toutes vos années de désertion, chantonna une voix féminine qu'il identifia comme celle de Koharu. Aucune décision claire n'a été prise à votre sujet. Nous allons devoir examiner votre cas avec beaucoup d'attention ce qui nous prendra beaucoup de temps.

- Tsunade a confiance en mon dévouement pour Konoha, je ne la décevrai pas…

- Quelles ont été vos motivations pour rejoindre Orochimaru ? »

Sasuke les observa brièvement les jaugeant. R.A.S.

« Orochimaru me proposait la puissance nécessaire pour tuer mon frère que je ne trouvais pas à Konoha.

- Vous êtes attiré par le pouvoir. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation ce qui l'indigna. Il voulut répondre mais ils enchaînèrent par une autre question qui le troubla. Ils le mettaient pied au mur de ses erreurs.

« Avez-vous tué Uchiha Itachi ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, un peu apeuré.

Le fratricide est un crime puni par la loi de Konoha. Vous ne saviez pas que votre frère était infiltré dans l'Akatsuki, et vous le croyez responsable du génocide de votre clan. Nous passerons donc sur ceci. »

Cette voix impersonnelle était passée sur sa plus grande faute comme s'il s'agissait d'une peccadille dans ses années de perdition. La colère gronda dans sa poitrine même s'il gardait une attitude neutre. Il trembla légèrement. Il avait senti le mouvement de nervosité des ANBU, un peu avant la question sur son frère, donc cette entrevue avait été soigneusement préparée.

« Vous avez beaucoup de sang sur les mains pour quelqu'un de votre âge, et pas celui de n'importe qui. De grands criminels, qui plus est… Et même d'un ancien membre du Conseil, ici présent. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- J'étais obsédé par ma vengeance.

- Obsession, un autre de vos nombreux défauts...

- Je suis en réhabilitation, on m'a déjà posé ces questions, et on m'a jugé digne de confiance, râla Sasuke, énervé. Je ne vois pas en quoi remuer mon passé…

- Le passé forge un homme. Surtout les premières années de sa vie. De notre point de vue, il aurait été préférable qu'Itachi vous sacrifie cette fameuse nuit. Vous êtes totalement instable à cause du massacre. Un tel traumatisme sur un enfant, si jeune, a de lourdes conséquences.

- Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'ordonner ce génocide. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'insouciant, je suis intelligent et je savais que ce massacre n'était que la partie visible d'une plus grande machination.

- Et en plus de ça, paranoïaque. »

Le petit rire qui parcourut l'assemblée mit les nerfs de Sasuke à vif. Il était particulièrement irritable de ses insomnies récurrentes, il était dans un sale état par son jeune prolongé mais il était porté par une énergie particulièrement violente et forte qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il avait la rage au ventre, et ils avaient intérêts à ne pas lui rappeler aussi fréquemment qu'ils étaient à l'origine de son malheur.

Un léger bruit métallique lui rappela qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable. Dans son état diminué, il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre à moins de détruire le sceau de Sakura. C'était son plan initial, se présenter devant les Anciens et se venger en brisant ce sortilège de contention.

Sasuke n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore la force d'accomplir cette prouesse alors il refreinait sa haine revenue en puissance.

Son amant l'attendait à la sortie, et Sasuke ne voulait en aucun cas le décevoir.

Sasuke desserra ses poings. Penser à Naruto, à son pénis et à ses fesses. Fesses, pénis, fesses, pénis fesses, pénis… Au moins, c'était une tout autre tension qui l'habitait. Il y en a un pour qui, ce sera sa fête.

Programme de ce soir : réconciliation sauvage sur l'oreiller.

« Apparemment, votre passé vous ennuie. Quels sont vos projets dans le présent ? »

Répondre : « dominer mon blond, lui faire crier mon nom avec une fellation du tonnerre de Dieu et du sexe et encore du sexe, le couvrir de suçon, me faire baiser pendant trois jours par cette bombe, et jouir plus que de raison » aurait été de mauvais goût face aux Anciens plutôt vieux jeux.

Pour l'instant, Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment d'autre projet vraiment concret en tête. Il bafouilla un instant avant de se reprendre en oubliant un petit peu son exutoire momentané.

« Réussir ma réhabilitation, redevenir un ninja à part entière, être au service de l'Hokage, réintégrer mon ancienne équipe, recréer des liens sociaux avec mes anciens camarades, trouver un moyen de vaincre Madara dans le but d'aider mon village natal et de débarrasser la terre entière du plus grand mégalomane qu'elle n'ait jamais porté » passa nettement mieux ainsi que tout le tralala qui embellissait ses paroles.

« Vous êtes donc entièrement voué à Konoha alors que vous l'avez haï un certain temps.

- Madara a l'art et la manière de vous pervertir.

- Vous êtes donc influençable.

- Peu de ninjas résistent au sharingan même un utilisateur chevronné de ce dojutsu. Madara me surpasse largement en la matière.

- Avez-vous une idée de comment le vaincre ?

- Seul un Uchiha le peut. »

Sasuke se félicita intérieurement de se sauver la peau avec arrogance et mépris en bonus, la perche avait été trop tentante.

« Nous y avions pas mal réfléchi également. »

Surpris, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient en tête surtout que ce serait tout à fait stupide de lui en faire part.

« Vous avez été kidnappé par Madara Uchiha ? Vous n'y avez opposé aucune résistance à ce que l'on sache.

- J'ai été piégé, et naïvement, j'ai cru être en sécurité dans les murs de Konoha. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. De plus, je n'avais pas toutes mes facultés à cause du sceau.

- Avez-vous appris des choses intéressantes ?

- Aucune, Madara me tenait volontairement à l'écart de ses projets.

- Il vous a fait greffer les yeux de votre frère. Êtes-vous encore plus puissant ?

- Je dois l'être mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tester mes nouvelles facultés puisque je ne peux pas utiliser mon chakra. Le plus important est d'avoir recouvré ma vue.

- Avez-vous été soumis au sharingan de Madara ? »

Sasuke les fusilla du regard.

« Pas que je sache…

- Il aurait pu le faire à votre insu, donc.

- Mon frère pouvait vous plonger dans une illusion rien qu'avec son index, je n'imagine même pas ce que Madara est capable de faire. Je l'ai côtoyé pas mal de temps.

- Les examens qu'on a pratiqués sur vous n'ont rien révélé mais nous préférons rester prudents avec un tel personnage. Etre aveugle dans son repère a dû être une épreuve tout en restant dans l'incertitude.

- Evidemment, mais j'attendais la moindre occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ses intentions et de m'enfuir malgré mon handicap. »

Les Conseillers murmurèrent entre eux, ils semblaient plutôt mécontents.

« Pour votre réhabilitation, vous êtes sous la responsabilité de Kakashi. D'après lui, vous ne représentez pas un danger immédiat bien que vous soyez dans une période de déprime. Est-ce le retour dans votre village natal qui vous rend aussi peu enthousiaste ?

- Je me repose de mes années d'errance. J'étais toujours sur le qui-vive dans les repères d'Orochimaru et de Madara. Au départ, je ne faisais pas confiance à ma propre équipe. C'est bien la preuve que je me sens chez moi à Konoha.

- Vous viviez chez Naruto Uzumaki. Nous nous interrogeons, depuis énormément de temps, sur la nature exacte de votre relation.

- Nous sommes meilleurs amis, il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans.

- Cette volonté de vous retrouver dépasse largement le stade de l'amitié, et nous en avons eu la preuve en vous surveillant de très près. »

Sasuke resta impassible pour ne pas montrer un seul signe de culpabilité. A force de titiller cette pique d'exaspération dans sa poitrine, il finirait par leur dire ce qu'il pensait véritablement de leur Conseil de croûtons neurasthéniques, cruels et obsolètes. Dégoût sur leurs visages, ils savaient pour leur couple.

« Je dirais que nous ne sommes plus étonnés par autant de dépravation de la part de deux monstres tels que vous. Il était à parier que vous vous accoquineriez pour assouvir vos plus bas instincts… »

Le dernier des Uchiha plissa les yeux, et s'il n'avait pas été entravé, une lueur carmine un peu démente aurait fait son apparition. Traiter de monstre, Naruto, l'exaspérait toujours mais surtout lui faisait redouter le pire. Ses mains devinrent moites mais surtout, ça grondait à l'intérieur.

« …Les aventures homosexuelles sont monnaie-courante dans votre univers de guerrier, mais ce n'est jamais rien de très sérieux, et c'est la plupart du temps pour humilier un adversaire…

- Je n'ai pas ce genre de méthode, rumina Sasuke, contrairement à vous. »

Le petit sourire auto-suffisant des Conseillers dérangea au plus haut point Sasuke. Au fond de lui, la tension s'accumulait et, malgré lui, il s'énervait. Il se sentait impuissant mais surtout piégé dans une situation inextricable comme une souris dans une trappe.

«… En tout cas, votre relation a tout l'air d'être sérieuse. En tant que dernier possesseur du sharingan à pouvoir le transmettre à sa descendance, c'est intolérable et nous prouve, une nouvelle fois, votre inconscience.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Naruto. Et, vous ne dicterez pas ma vie. Je suis fidèle à Konoha, et je désapprouve totalement votre manière de penser et vos méthodes. Un jour ou l'autre, ma génération supplantera la vôtre. »

Un murmure de désapprobation totale parcourut l'assemblée alors que les ANBU s'agitaient de leur côté. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, et les ANBU à proximité. Il se tint prêt à se défendre, mais surtout à percer la ligne ennemie pour éclater la porte, et appeler les autres en renfort. C'était sa meilleure chance, le tout étant de briser le sceau de contention de Sakura.

Heureusement, l'alcool rendait sa coéquipière bavarde et amnésique.

« Juste une question, que feriez-vous s'il arrivait malheur à Naruto ? »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent sous l'effet de la colère parce qu'il sentait une menace bien réelle sous-jacente à ce ton hypocrite.

« Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Si Naruto venait à mourir au combat, que feriez-vous ? »

Sasuke n'hésita même pas quant à sa réponse.

« Je trouverais son meurtrier, je le traquerais sans relâche et je le tuerais de mes propres mains », tonna-t-il.

Aux bruits métalliques des armes ANBU dégainées, Sasuke sut qu'il avait fait une erreur grave. Mauvaise réponse, il se positionna pour se battre jaugeant ses adversaires immobiles avec sérénité. Ce n'était qu'un autre combat.

Un martellement d'ongles sur le bois irrita ses nerfs mais il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque.

Tout serait dans la tactique et la finesse s'il désirait rester en un seul morceau. Il se concentra pour briser le sceau en mobilisant finement son chakra sans trembler d'un iota sous la douleur pétillante qui assaillait ses muscles.

Un mouvement sur la droite le perturba un instant, quelqu'un partait mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Nous avons toujours su que vous seriez une gêne avec votre penchant pour la vengeance, et vous l'êtes encore plus maintenant.

- Je ne comprends pas, signifia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Madara recherche les porteurs de démons, Naruto est l'un d'eux. Nous avons tenté de l'éloigner de Konoha pour son propre bien avec son entraînement dans un lieu tenu secret… »

Les yeux de Sasuke ne cessaient d'évaluer chaque combattant présent prêt à lui faire la peau. Menacé, son instinct de survie avait refait surface. Et, c'est d'une oreille attentive qu'il écouta les manœuvres des Conseillers.

« …Nous avons tout fait pour qu'il reste là-bas mais ce garçon ne tient pas en place, s'exaspéra Koharu. Madara pénètre facilement dans Konoha, et nous ne savons quand il viendra pour kidnapper Naruto.

- Je veillerais sur lui si vous me redonnez toutes mes facultés, tenta-t-il en vue d'un accord.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Sasuke, c'est que nous ne laisserons pas Madara récupérer Kyuubi par tous les moyens. Naruto n'est pas raisonnable, dit avec regret la vieille femme, c'est dommage d'en arriver là. »

Sasuke sentit le sceau se déliter sur sa peau tout doucement alors qu'il relâchait son chakra. Il avait oublié à quel point son énergie vitale pouvait se révéler sombre, destructrice et sournoise. Sa haine viscérale refit surface dans son âme. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contrôler sa violence, il ne pensait que ce serait aussi dur de retrouver ses pulsions physiques meurtrières.

« Nous avons décidé de transférer Kyuubi dans un autre hôte tenu secret. De cette manière, Madara ne saura pas où se trouve le démon renard.

- Et, donc, vous tuerez Naruto pour arriver à vos fins, annonça Sasuke d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

- C'est pour le bien de Konoha.

- Et vous allez me tuer également pour le bien de Konoha.

- Pas forcément, nous pouvons toujours trouver un accord pour te garder en vie. Nous fermerons les yeux sur ton passé, et nous te réintégrerons totalement dans le village en t'accordant une haute fonction.

- Et, en échange, gronda-t-il, prêt à exploser littéralement de fureur.

- Prouve-nous ta loyauté. Capture Naruto pour l'extraction. »

Ils désiraient sa complicité pour assassiner son amant !

Un battement de cœur lourd comme l'ambiance de la salle d'entretien.

En un éclair de lucidité, tout devint clair et limpide. Il préférait largement tous les tuer quitte à mourir dans cette tentative désespérée pour protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne perdrait pas un autre proche.

Rythme effréné dans sa poitrine.

Sa rage ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et il ne put contenir plus longtemps toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée envers le Conseil. Son chakra s'empara de tout son être avec une rapidité inouïe créant une surprise et une panique générale dans la petite pièce.

Son clan serait vengé, protéger Naruto seraient ses seuls leitmotiv.

Un sourire large et dément se logea sur le visage du descendant de Madara. Revigoré par le flux puissant de son chakra contenu et mes en réserve durant des mois, il se laissa envahir par ses sentiments destructeurs.

Sa force et sa gloire passée fouetta son corps d'adrénaline.

Sasuke se projeta contre la seule porte de sortie en repoussant ses adversaires. Un coup sur l'épaule, le premier à terre, genou, le second sur le côté, gorge, le troisième K.O. Chidori sur la serrure, plus aucune échappatoire. Parfait. La lueur dangereuse du sharingan brilla dans l'obscurité.

Murmures effrayés.

Le recul des Conseillers derrière les ANBU menaçants plut à Sasuke, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte fondue, on craignait le meurtrier et le vengeur en lui. Ils étaient à sa merci.

Cette sensation de puissance l'enivra à lui en faire perdre la raison.

Le contrôle de lui-même lui échappa. Il se complaisait à présent dans la haine. Etait-ce cette sensation qu'éprouvait Naruto en cédant la place à Kyuubi ? Sasuke eut un petit rire. En fait, peu importe… L'espoir était mort.

Uchiha Sasuke sombra pour de bon dans les ténèbres.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, le vengeur se redressa pour tuer l'ANBU inconscient par une épée d'éclair. Rapide, concis, sans douleur, ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde.

Bruits étouffés d'horripilation, senteur de la peur, réjouissant.

Petite sourire fou, enclenchement du mangekyo sharingan, cris de stupeur.

Ce serait amusant de les crever.

Vous vouliez jouer aux chats et à la souris ? Vous allez être servis.

Petites souris, jouons avec le chat !

En un mouvement leste, le jeune homme se porta sur le côté de son premier adversaire pour saisir son arme. Le premier sang coula, et la danse macabre du vengeur s'exécuta dans des pas calculés au millimètre près pour éventrer, égorger et anéantir avec une efficacité morbide toute personne se dressant sur son chemin.

Hurlements, terreur, derniers instant de vie. Giclée de vie rouge carmine sur les murs. Massacre en règle.

Une nécessaire horreur sans nom pour arracher le lierre asphyxiant l'arbre resplendissant de Konoha.

Quelques minutes, pas plus, suffirent pour voler le soupir du dernier des suppliciés avec une cruauté sans pareille.

Essoufflé, vertige, odeur sordide de la mort.

Le sol était inondé d'une mare de sang poisseuse et écarlate quand le meurtrier reprit ses esprits. Paniqué, il recula de plusieurs pas pour contempler, ébahi, son œuvre macabre. Il ne pouvait y croire, il avait fait ça…

Souffle haché.

Les corps inanimés lui rappelaient la nuit terrible de son enfance où tout avait basculé. Il était au centre de ce règlement sanglant. C'était une vision cauchemardesque qui le ramenait à des années en arrière face à son impuissance et à sa peine.

Sasuke tremblait, incapable de fuir, tétanisé. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement tentant d'échapper à la réalité froide et cruelle de sa folie meurtrière. Un cri inhumain sortit de sa gorge où tout son désespoir se déversa.

Jamais, il ne pourrait retrouver une vie normale. Il y aurait toujours un piège, de sombres machinations ou des manipulateurs sur sa route. Il était trop faible d'esprit. Il ne trouverait jamais la paix.

Il tomba à genoux.

Ses vêtements n'avaient plus la pureté du blanc mais, bien, la pernicieuse couleur vermeil de la vendetta. Tout comme son âme damnée. Il était né dans un clan maudit, son esprit avait été marqué au fer rouge par le massacre de son clan et il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit auprès d'Orochimaru pour sombrer dans la déchéance la plus complète avec Madara.

Ces quelques-mois à Konoha n'avaient pas réussi à le sauver de l'histoire de son clan. Et, même Naruto n'avait pu lui offrir la rédemption qu'il méritait. Si seulement le Conseil n'avait pas été à ce point manipulateur et immoral, peut-être que…

Sasuke suffoquait, la douleur dans sa poitrine était insupportable, il se dégoûtait de lui-même. Qu'avait donc pu éprouver Itachi en détruisant ses proches ? Il n'osait l'imaginer. Et l'odeur du sang lui donnait envie de vomir. Il se sentait emprisonné dans son corps. Dans cette pièce où l'horreur avait pris place par son entière faute, il se raccrochait à ce qu'il lui restait de lui-même. Et, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, seul face à lui-même et son pêché. Il allait perdre définitivement la raison, si personne ne venait l'extirper de là.

Fracas.

Sasuke releva la tête alors qu'une lumière vive se déversait sur la scène du crime, l'aveuglant momentanément.

« Sasuke », dit une voix tremblante.

Et, alors, le jeune homme, à terre, vit Naruto, debout en blanc, s'approcher de lui dans cette lumière qui le paraît de partout. Son visage reflétait sa surprise mais ses yeux bleus étaient intenses. Il y avait de la peine, des doutes, de la colère et de l'incompréhension mais surtout de la déception.

Sasuke se sentit tout petit mais surtout terriblement seul. Pour lui, seul Naruto pourrait comprendre son geste. Tout ceci, c'était pour protéger celui qui faisait vivre son cœur en lambeaux.

Naruto n'était pas que l'amour de sa vie, il était également l'espoir d'un monde nouveau.

Pour le bien de Konoha, on pouvait faire des choses vraiment stupides.

Si Sasuke n'avait pas été tétanisé, il se serait donné la mort devant ses yeux pour laver son honneur. Ce serait la moindre des choses. Pourtant, il se raccrocha à ce regard orageux sur sa personne tellement perdu.

Alors, Sasuke abandonna sa fierté, laissa transparaître tout son désespoir et sa souffrance dans son attitude et fit un énorme effort de volonté pour lever sa main vers Naruto.

Tout son être l'appelait à l'aide.

Alors, ce fut un véritable soulagement quand Naruto le pris précipitamment dans ses bras pour l'emmener au loin.

**Petit mot de fin de l'auteur : Eh, oui, je m'arrête là. J'aurais pu faire pire, et m'arrêter juste un tout petit peu plus loin mais cela aurait été véritablement sadique, et je ne le suis pas à ce point. Quoique... Bref, le prochain chapitre ne pointera le bout de son nez la semaine prochaine avec beaucoup de chances voire dans deux semaines grand maximum. Il reste environ 5 chapitres.**

**Je rapelle que c'est une death fic (Sasuke : Non ? Avec ce massacre ? On ne s'en doutait pas ! L'auteur fait les yeux ronds avant de partir dans un rire machiavélique de très ****mauvaise augure.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour, à tous mes irréductibles lecteurs ! Et, merci à vous tous qui me suivaient encore !**

**Je m'excuse tout d'abord du retard entre les soucis personnels et un remaniement du scénario de fin, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire ce chapitre. Et, il est enfin là, après un long moment d'absence. Donc, Rédemption sera un peu plus long que prévu.**

**J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les fins, mais elles sont meilleures quand je les fais avec l'aide de vos commentaires. Et, il me faut un peu de temps.**

**Résumé du précédent épisode : Acculé par le Conseil, Sasuke pête un câble pour les massacrer dans les règles de l'art. Naruto défonce la porte, le retrouve et ils sont partis pour se faire la malle.**

Les bras de Naruto, si chaud, si pur et si réconfortant autour de sa personne furent un baume léger mais éphémère sur ses blessures intérieures.

Sasuke se laissa emporter par la poigne sûre de son espoir en ce monde, il était aussi faible et impuissant qu'un tout petit enfant, mais il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains.

L'horreur de ses actes, de sa vie et de ses erreurs flottaient dans la prunelle émue de ses yeux, alors que son esprit devenait blanc de soulagement. Il lâchait prise, réconforté et confiant, mais, il ne le put pas tout à fait. Il n'y arrivait pas complètement sous l'emprise de la peur et de son instinct de survie en alarme. Il en tremblait car son corps anéanti par la souffrance ne supportait pas cette ambivalence de crainte et d'espérance. Son souffle dératait.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à la hanche de son sauveur qui le traîna hors de cet endroit confiné, hanté par la mort cruelle et froide. Puis, il se sentit basculer dans un vertige perturbant pour se retrouver tout contre le cœur affolé de Naruto, à moins que ce ne soit le sien, il ne savait plus. C'était éprouvant, il avait l'impression d'être en désordre dans son corps, dans son esprit, tout ceci jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Non, ce n'était pas lui, avec tout ce sang sur les mains.

Il sentait les derniers remparts de son intégrité physique et psychique tomber malgré les mots de réconforts de son ange blond. Il faisait froid, et tout était sombre. Il se demanda brièvement s'il s'était blessé mais le coton de ses pensées l'emporta sur ses préoccupations vitales.

Serait-ce mourir ?

Sasuke eut un sursaut de vie en entendant les cris de surprise de ses camarades de combat, mais ce qui le secoua fut le cri alarmé de Sakura.

« Naruto, pose-le tout de suite ! Je m'occupe de lui, rajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sang-froid. Allez me chercher de l'eau ! »

Il n'eut même pas la sensation d'être posé sur le sol, mais il entendait clairement tout ce que sa meilleure amie disait alors qu'elle l'examinait de ses mains agiles et expertes.

« Il est en état de choc… Sasuke, tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune Uchiha eut toute les peines du monde pour hocher la tête.

« Ok, tu peux parler ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, à part un sanglot.

« Serre-moi la main, ok. Si tu as mal quelque part, serre à nouveau. »

Sakura continua son examen médical par un toucher de plus en plus précis sur ses organes vitaux qu'elle passa consciencieusement et efficacement en revue. Elle ne cessait de lui parler pour le rassurer, et il se sentait mieux au fil de ses paroles rassurantes. A part, quelques estafilades superficielles, il n'avait rien d'alarmant.

« Naruto, lave-le, et vite ! Sasuke, écoute-moi, reste avec moi… »

La jeune femme prit ses joues en coupe pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et, il se raccrocha à elle ce qui le sortit de sa passivité.

« Regarde-moi, et écoute-moi bien. Calme-toi, voilà, tout doux, respire doucement, amplement, calmement. C'est bien. Ne pense qu'à ton souffle, c'est fini, tu es toujours là, on s'occupe de toi. Tout doucement, prends ton temps, ça va aller. On est là, et quoi qu'il arrive, on sera toujours là pour toi. »

Sakura se mit à souffler avec lui ce qui lui permit de prendre un rythme moins chaotique.

Il lui sembla entendre des bruits de lutte mais, son amie, d'un regard le ramena à elle.

« Reste avec moi, ne t'occupe pas du reste, on gère. On va te sortir de là, Naruto et moi. »

Sous les émotions fortes, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, mais Sakura les chassa avec le doux arrondi de son pouce.

« Plus tard, Sasuke, chut, tout doux, calme-toi. Tu es tout propre, tout va bien… On va t'emmener ailleurs pour panser tes blessures. Tout ira bien… »

Sasuke grimaça sous une sensation désagréable de picotements sur son flanc blessé.

« Sasuke kun, qu'est-ce que… Des insectes, » cria-t-elle ce qui l'angoissa à nouveau.

Il vit sa coéquipière paniquer pour chasser les indésirables de ses blessures, et même se faire envahir par les bêtes tueuses. Sous la perte de plus en plus significative de son chakra, il comprit qu'ils étaient piégés. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

« Shino, arrête, » supplia la Med-In.

Sasuke puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour enlacer Sakura tout en lançant son Susanoo purificateur. Cette force enfoui en lui, lumineuse, était resurgi pour ne pas se protéger lui-même mais bien pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Et, il sut qu'au fond de lui, il y avait tout de même un espoir d'une fragile lueur qui le maintenait en vie. Il avait sa propre part de lumière, et il l'avait cherché dans les autres alors qu'elle était là, prête à resurgir à tout moment.

Il suffisait de provoquer l'étincelle pour embraser tout son être de ses valeurs, de ses convictions et de ses sentiments.

Sasuke Uchiha s'était retrouvé dans cet acte de protection, de don de soi et d'amour désintéressé.

Il se jura de tenir le plus longtemps possible en serrant très fort Sakura contre lui.

Ce fut à son signal qu'il arrêta sa technique en plaçant toute sa confiance en elle.

Et, plus rien n'eut d'importance quand il perdit subitement connaissance sous le relâchement intense de son corps épuisé.

Des voix, il entendait des voix comme des murmures lointains qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Comme étouffé, elles lui parvenaient sans qu'il puisse en saisir. Il se sentait reposé comme s'il s'était ressourcé en lui-même.

Apparemment, c'était des cris au loin.

Il revenait à son corps douloureux petit à petit, il bougea légèrement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, et ce fut un immense effort de les ouvrir. Il essayait de reprendre contact avec la réalité tout doucement en ignorant la souffrance physique, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois mais rendormit instantanément.

« Je n'en ai rien à cirer de vos ordres à la con ! »

Sasuke ferma les yeux en entendant la douce voix de sa chère et tendre Hokage, et ce fut un réflexe pour lui de se dire qu'il était certainement en très mauvaise posture au vu de sa colère qui ne pouvait être dirigée forcément que contre lui. Et, tout ceci, le remis face à face avec ses actes rendant son regard brumeux. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient que des souvenirs flous, émotionnels et brouillons mais il ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité étouffante.

Une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Chut, tout va bien. »

A travers l'obscurité, Sasuke eut un faible sourire en reconnaissant dans le murmure le timbre de Naruto.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on nous entende, pas de bruit… »

Le jeune homme, blessé et meurtri, le comprit facilement mais il ne put empêcher sa propre main de rejoindre la sienne, si chaude et si réconfortante. Son compagnon soupira discrètement avant de se glisser tout près de lui pour l'enlacer avec douceur.

Ils restèrent ainsi très longtemps malgré les éclats de voix de Tsunade de plus en plus inquiétants. Naruto l'intima à ne pas y penser, à se concentrer sur lui et sur rien d'autres, mais Sasuke, un peu perdu, se laissait parfois aller à la curiosité d'écouter pour échapper à ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il se rapprocha de Naruto en quête d'un peu de réconfort face à toutes les questions, les doutes et les sentiments qui le mettaient à vif.

Sasuke l'embrassa timidement, ce à quoi Naruto répondit, malgré leurs disputes récentes. Des petits baisers sages, des petites caresses apaisantes, c'était un câlin dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux en entendant d'affronter la réalité. Et pourtant, malgré cet amour, il tremblait car il se dégoûtait de lui-même en y repensant. Un sanglot lui échappa alors que son petit ami lui rappelait de se taire tout en le berçant. Il se reprit difficilement, mais il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« La vieille va venir s'occuper de ton cas, comme elle dit, alors ne craque pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête. Si tu es encore là, c'est grâce à elle, » expliqua rapidement le blond en entendant Tsunade hurler de plus belle à l'encontre de ses interlocuteurs pour les renvoyer manu militari de son bureau.

Un temps de silence oppressant les fit se tendre l'un contre l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais surtout ils ne pouvaient communiquer entre eux ce qui n'était qu'une source d'irritation et d'angoisse supplémentaire.

Quelques coups résonnèrent dans un ordre précis, et un peu de lumière filtra de la porte pour laisser entrer la silhouette familière, imposante et impressionnante, de leur représentante. Rien qu'en l'apercevant, Sasuke pouvait deviner sa colère contenue.

Elle referma derrière elle en un geste agacé.

« Il est enfin réveillé ?

- Je le suis, articula avec peine Sasuke.

- Pas trop tôt, est-ce que tu sais Uchiha que tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, répliqua-t-elle en déroulant le store de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais même Naruto ne m'a pas causé pas autant de soucis à te poursuivre avec l'Akatsuki aux basques. »

Sasuke pouvait deviner derrière la colère froide de l'inquiétude ce qui le rassura quelque peu. La lumière striée éclaira le visage sévère de la plantureuse blonde, ses yeux noisette brillaient d'une détermination étrange proche de celle de Naruto, et malgré lui, il leur trouva un air de ressemblance frappante.

« J'imagine bien.

- Bon, il me faut ta version de l'histoire, et je pense que ça te fera du bien d'en parler, aussi.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe d'abord…

- C'est la procédure, et même si ça ne l'était pas, je ne vois pourquoi, je t'en informerai après le bordel que tu as mis tant que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main.

- Tsunade…, implora Naruto.

- Naruto, tu sors d'ici, c'est un ordre. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

Sasuke sentit un kunai effleurer sa main, et ce geste de la part de Naruto le renseigna suffisamment sur le danger qu'il encourrait. Son ami avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en leur chef jusqu'ici. La froidure du métal électrisait ses sens déboussolés.

« Naruto, tu peux rester dans le bureau avec Shizune pour faire une permanence le temps que je tire cette histoire au clair. Et, aie confiance en moi. »

Naruto s'était retourné avant de franchir la porte avec des regrets ce qui inquiéta Sasuke. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas une simple gueulante célèbre de leur supérieure.

La vieille femme se permit de s'asseoir près du plus jeune. Son bras glissa pour attraper l'arme que l'Uchiha tenta de garder auprès de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à la garder en poing.

« Tu es trop faible pour la retourner contre moi, et n'y pense même pas, pour mettre fin à tes jours. »

Elle fit vraiment son âge quand elle se retourna vers la porte en soupirant.

« Vous avez grandi trop vite, toi et Naruto…

- On n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, j'ai l'impression que… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, puis il les libéra tout de même.

« … on ne m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de faire un choix. J'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais me réintégrer, j'y ai cru, mais…

- Sasuke, dit-t-elle, doucement. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé, je t'ai laissé paraître devant le Conseil au vu de ton comportement exemplaire. Mes excuses seront sûrement fades à tes yeux, mais sache que je vais tout faire pour te sortir de là. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon apprentie, et je t'en suis redevable. Il faut que tu me dises tout pour que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé, et également parce que tu en as besoin. J'aurais besoin de prendre des notes. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé mit plus à l'aise le jeune homme et l'invitait à la confidence. Sasuke hésita un peu, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se laisser aller pour lui raconter tout. Il avait confiance en elle sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il le fit avec sincérité, se mettant à nu complètement, en s'arrêtant pour boire, ou pour se remettre de ses émotions, et elle profitait de ses pauses pour l'aider par des paroles rassurantes. Il tremblait à des moments, sa voix se brisait, mais elle l'écoutait tout simplement, sans jugement. Et, il en avait besoin comme elle le lui avait assuré.

Quand il mentionna ce que les Conseillers réservaient à son protégé, il put sentir sa rage sourde bien qu'elle ne la laissa pas exploser.

A la fin de son récit, il se sentit vide, exténué, et soulagé malgré le regard acéré de Tsunade. Il ferma les yeux totalement épuisé.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû t'envoyer là-dedans, fit-t-elle. Sasuke, sache qu'un Conseiller a survécu… »

Sasuke se redressa paniqué par la nouvelle alors qu'elle l'allongea d'un index sur sa couche.

« Il s'était enfui avant que ça tourne mal, et il a plaidé en ta faveur et en la mienne. Sasuke, quoi qu'il arrive, à partir de maintenant… Ne t'endors pas, écoute-moi bien. »

Le jeune Uchiha fit un effort surhumain parce qu'il sentait que c'était important.

« Si tu sors de cet endroit, sache que tu es officiellement mort. Alors, un imprévu peut arriver, mais fais attention à ne pas être reconnu. Et, pour l'instant, il n'y a que Naruto, Sakura, Shizune et moi-même qui avons le droit de te voir. Qui que ce soit d'autres, même des proches, tu appuies sur ce bouton. Et oublie ta fierté mal placé pour être sauvé. »

Tsunade lui plaça un appareil entre les mains.

« Dans mon sommeil, je ne m'apercevrais de rien, maugréa-t-il.

- C'est pour cette raison que Naruto veille sur toi… Un Uchiha qui meurt dans son lit, ce serait du jamais vu, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire avant de retrouver le noir apaisant de l'exténuation.

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne sais pas quand je ferais la suite, j'ai d'autres death-line mais je la ferais le plus rapidement possible.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas : c'est le dernier chapitre de Rédemption. Enfin, le voilà. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, et je n'ai pas pu le finir avant mais le voilà.**

**J'avais promis des rebondissements mais je ne me suis pas sentie de les faire durer (et cela n'allait pas avec le début du scénario), pardon. **

« Secoue-toi Sasuke ! »

Sasuke évita de justesse la déflagration de vent de Naruto. Il adorait tester ses limites actuelles ce qui inquiétait son petit ami. Avec le sharingan éternel et sa vitesse d'exécution, il pouvait se permettre d'esquiver au dernier moment bien qu'il soit quelque peu ralenti par les concoctions de Tsunade.

Depuis sa mort officielle et le massacre des Conseillers, les semaines avaient été monotones et reposantes dans la petite pièce attenante au bureau de l'Hokage. Isolé du reste du monde, il avait pu enfin faire le point sur ses nombreuses années d'errance avec l'aide du médecin réputé dans tout le monde shinobi. Chaque jour, Tsunade s'occupait personnellement de le faire parler sur lui, sur son passé ou sur son avenir quand ce n'était pas Shizune qui s'en chargeait. Le tout avec distance et discernement. Ce petit moment quotidien lui paraissait étrange parce qu'il n'avait pas tout d'abord eut la force de combattre ses chimères. Celles-ci prenaient enfin forme par des mots qui ne sonnaient plus creux auprès d'oreilles attentives. C'était reposant et libérateur. Il y avait aussi toutes ces substances que le célèbre médecin l'obligeait à prendre qui apaisait son âme. Il se sentait revivre au fil des jours bien que son état demeurait comateux à certains moments de la journée.  
C'était un temps de pause qu'il aurait dû s'accorder bien auparavant.

« Tu fais attention, la prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas, l'avertit Naruto.

- Essaie toujours. » le défia Sasuke.

Naruto se déplaça comme un lion en cage dans cette immense salle d'entraînement réservé aux ANBU de l'Hokage où ils passaient leurs matinées à visage couvert. Dès que Sasuke avait pu rejoindre celle-ci, Naruto l'y conduisait régulièrement pour lui faire retrouver ses facultés physiques tout en contrôlant ses émotions. Un shinobi devait savoir mettre de côté ses pulsions ou ses sentiments personnels lors d'une mission. D'après Tsunade, il en était incapable à cause des traumatismes de son enfance. L'Hokage comptait faire de lui sa principale arme secrète en tant qu'ANBU rattaché à son service. Sasuke le lui devait bien après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et cette perspective d'avenir lui convenait bien.

« Pas de sottise, gère tes forces. »

Sasuke soupira. Naruto avait énormément de sollicitude à son égard lors des entraînements qu'ils pratiquaient depuis deux semaines. En temps normal, il évitait de montrer son inquiétude ou ses peurs quant à son état. Et il était d'un réconfort plus que bienvenu.

Sa relation avec Naruto s'était approfondie et elle se consolidait au fur et à mesure de sa guérison. Entre les baisers et les caresses, leur temps libre s'agrémentait de ces petits plaisirs de la vie à d'eux. Des confidences sur l'oreiller, c'était sa partie préférée. Il adorait cet état d'apaisement après le sexe où l'autre dévoilait ses parts d'ombres et de lumières tout comme il le faisait. Il connaissait de mieux en mieux son compagnon et il en était ravi intimement.

Un rasen shuriken… Sasuke poussa son acuité visuelle pour se déporter tout en déjouant ceux dissimulés dans sa traîne. Effectivement, sans son sharingan, il aurait eu du mal à s'en défaire. Il s'aplatit face contre terre pour contrer le dernier. Durant la manœuvre, Naruto s'était cloné pour l'abattre par en-dessus. Aussitôt la menace de chakra de vent désamorcé, Sasuke se releva en un éclair pour effectuer une pirouette pour se mettre à l'abri d'une attaque au combat rapproché.

Naruto arrêta là ses frappes puisqu'un ANBU reconnaissable entre tous par son masque s'invita dans la salle. Celui-ci se mit à applaudir leurs prouesses sans quasiment faire claquer ses mains.

Avec Sai, c'était toujours juste pour le geste.

Naruto et lui-même se tournèrent vers leur coéquipier qui leur ramenait certainement des nouvelles fraîches de l'extérieur.

Au plus grand désarroi de Sasuke, Sai tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe Kakashi eut l'immense privilège de pouvoir lui rendre visite au bout de quelques temps. Son allégeance à l'Hokage ne faisait plus aucun doute depuis qu'il avait défendu par les armes et par le verbe Sasuke lors de l'affaire du massacre des Conseillers.

Sai avait été chargé d'une mission de haute importance par Tsunade qui consistait à dénicher les espions de Madara dans la racine et dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir de Konoha. En cas d'attaque massive contre le village, Madara ne devrait avoir aucun allié de poids dans celui-ci. Le reste de l'équipe Kakashi avait suivi dans la traque des traîtres depuis que les Aburame étaient tombés en disgrâce.

A première vue, Sai semblait inoffensif mais il cachait le génie d'un véritable stratège.

Force fut de constater plus tard son efficacité puisque le peintre réussit à tisser son propre réseau au sein des membres de la racine fidèle à Konoha. Sai purgea la racine de ses principaux renégat jusqu'à en prendre le commandement en deux mois.

Sasuke le soupçonnait même de fomenter ce coup d'état depuis un certain temps sans ne rien dire à personne. Ce fut mis sur le compte de sa paranoïa quand il en fit part à Tsunade. De ce fait, il se tut dorénavant sur les agissements de son remplaçant qui aimait bien piquer la place des autres.

Le ninja de la racine fut aussi désagréable qu'à son habitude à chacune de leurs entrevues tout en lui posant des questions sur Madara. Sasuke bénissait ses tranquillisants qui l'empêchaient d'encastrer Sai sans plus de sommation quand il abordait des sujets délicats comme sa relation avec Naruto ou avec Sakura.

A force d'observer calmement Sai, Sasuke devina ce qui dérangeait véritablement son remplaçant. Il suffisait de voir son changement de comportement quand Sakura se trouvait dans les parages. Sai faisait tout pour lui être aimable sans pour autant s'empêcher de la titiller avec son humour si spécial. Et cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux quand elle apparaissait était de plus révélatrices. C'était donc de la pure jalousie de la part de ce soi-disant insensible envers les coéquipiers de toujours de la fille qui lui plaisait.

Sasuke joua même les entremetteurs en confiant ses hypothèses à Sakura tout en l'avertissant du danger que représentait l'envergure de la virilité de ce cher Sai. Discours très sérieux qui fut agrémenté de toutes les pitreries de mimes de ce cher Naruto. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait surenchérit sur la taille du principal atout de leur nouvel équipier.

Sakura répliqua qu'il avait bien d'autres qualités en rougissant comme une pucelle.

Depuis une déclaration épique de Sakura avec de nombreux commentaires du couple homosexuel, les relations entre les membres de l'équipe furent plus détendues même si Sai cherchait souvent le bâton pour se faire battre.

« Salut, belle matinée n'est-ce pas, plaisanta Sai.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Sasuke n'avait plus eu le droit de sortir depuis des mois, et l'autre en jouait de manière cynique.

« Alors, Tsunade part sur le front. Tu dois la remplacer sur le champ au bureau des admissions, confia Sai à Naruto. Quant à toi, tu rejoins tes quartiers illico-presto. Je t'accompagne. »

Au dehors, la guerre avait enfin été déclarée depuis quelque temps. Sasuke l'avait appris quand Sakura revint épuisée d'une escarmouche dans le nord de Konoha.

Elle fut obligée de lui donner des nouvelles du front où les leurs se battaient à présent avec acharnement contre les bijuus libérés dans toute leur puissance. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et il se ferait submerger s'il n'arrivait pas à localiser Madara.

Tous leurs frères d'armes se battaient en ces temps troublés alors qu'ils étaient chargés de veiller sur le village.

Sasuke voulut se porter volontaire pour que l'équipe toute entière puisse se mobiliser mais Tsunade s'y opposa fortement. Sûrement pour garder Naruto en sécurité. Ils étaient les plus puissants, et elle préférait préserver leurs forces pour se battre contre Madara dès que celui-ci se montrerait. Ils étaient assignés à la protection de Konoha tant qu'elle serait sur le front. Il fallait quelqu'un pour tenir la baraque comme elle le disait. Et c'était un honneur pour le futur Kage que serait Naruto. Le titre impliquait ce genre d'obligations.

Naruto râla contre son sort des milliers de fois après une engueulade mémorable avec sa protectrice mais il n'eut pourtant pas Sasuke à l'usure.

« Encore, et nous, quand est-ce que …. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Sai faisait preuve d'une patience extraordinaire également envers Naruto sans pour autant répondre à ses jérémiades.

Ne pouvant se joindre aux autres contre Madara, Sasuke passait le reste du temps à étudier dans son repère comme le nommait ses imbéciles de coéquipier. Karin fut même autorisée à le revoir pour mettre au point une arme ou une tactique pour contrer son ancêtre. Ils passèrent énormément de temps à confronter leur point de vue sur la question et à tergiverser sur le meilleur moyen d'action à son encontre.

Tsunade les autorisa à se servir copieusement dans les archives. Et même Naruto participa à l'ébauche de ce plan contre leur principal adversaire. Ils étaient fin prêt à l'affronter quand celui-ci daignerait se présenter. Ils s'attendaient à un coup tordu de sa part, et ils restaient tous vigilants.

« Allez, viens, lui proposa Sai. On se revoit plus tard, fit-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto qui s'en alla à grande enjambée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment surveillé, répliqua Sasuke.

- Je me passerai bien de cette tâche mais Tsunade a été claire, chuchota Sai. Madara a besoin de tes yeux alors il tentera à un moment ou à un autre de te retrouver. Je pense qu'il apprendra que tu es encore en vie. J'ai mis du temps à réorganiser la racine, et certaines personnes manquent toujours à l'appel…

- Merci de m'en faire part.

- Tsunade ne veut pas que tu sois au courant de tout pour protéger ton esprit faible… Pour le moment. »

Sasuke suivit Sai à travers de nombreux couloirs gris perle et impersonnels tout en discutant avec lui pour prendre les dernières nouvelles de la guerre. Ils se fondaient aux murs en des silhouettes élancées et à peine esquissées. Invisibles comme l'étaient tous les ANBU, ces guerriers de l'ombre. Leurs paroles ne sonnaient que comme des murmures sans tonalité ni saveur.

« Sakura est repartie aider les équipes médicales mais ce salopard de Madara n'hésite pas à attaquer les campements de soins. Elle est d'une aide précieuse pour les blessés ainsi que pour les med-In. Je préfèrerais être à ses côtés.

- Sakura est forte, elle s'en sortira. Il est vrai que j'aimerais également la protéger avec Naruto. Kakashi veille bien sur elle, à présent ?

- Avec son expérience, il était à prévoir qu'il soit envoyé en plein cœur des hostilités. Non, les med-In se débrouillent seules. J'ai détaché quelques-uns de mes hommes les plus fidèles à leurs côtés. Avec l'accord préalable de Tsunade.

- Il paraît que toutes les nations se battent.

- Il est vrai qu'un accord politique a été passé entre les différents Kage. C'est une union historique. Madara m'inquiète, il ne se montre pas. Il agit comme un lâche en se servant de l'Edo Tensei et des bijuus. C'est indigne d'un shinobi.

- Il est quasiment seul à se battre, j'emploierais la même stratégie si j'avais ses capacités. Tu penses qu'il me cherche ?

- Une prisonnière que Kabuto, l'allié de Madara, a interrogé a réussi à s'enfuir à temps. Il a demandé où tu étais. Apparemment, il suppose à juste titre que tu es bel et bien vivant. »

Sasuke se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension. Combien de temps faudrait-t-il à son ancêtre pour le retrouver et lui arracher les yeux.

Sai s'arrêta devant la nouvelle chambre qu'on lui avait allouée dans le bâtiment des ANBU. Et après un examen consciencieux de l'intérieur de la cellule, il abandonna Sasuke à son antre en lui souhaitant de très vite se rétablir. La routine, comme d'habitude.

Sasuke prit ses aises en portant une serviette sur ses épaules. Il lava son visage au lavabo sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Les fines gouttes d'eau dévalèrent ses joues pour se perdre dans son cou alors qu'il relevait la tête pour s'observer. Et c'est dans cet examen qu'il aperçut un bref éclat d'acier dans la pénombre. Il ne fit comme si de rien n'était mais son adversaire invisible le devança de sa voix rauque qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. Même les yeux fermés.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. Je te dérange ? Tu as quelque chose dont j'ai absolument besoin. »

Sasuke eut un sourire crispé avant de rétorquer devant la statuette d'encre de ce cher peintre.

« Et vous, comment allez-vous, Madara, mon cher ancêtre ?

- Bien, merci de t'en soucier. C'est un endroit bien coquet pour un criminel de rang S.

- Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en est, répliqua-t-il alors que la petite souris se glissait par-dessous la porte.

- Il est vrai que j'avais assez de main mise sur les Conseillers pour leur faire croire n'importe quoi. Via intermédiaires, bien entendu. Ils ne me manquent plus que tes yeux pour vaincre. »

Sasuke se retourna vers Madara avec un air suffisant. Son ancêtre était à peine perceptible dans la pénombre ambiante, on ne voyait de lui que son masque orange et ses yeux rougeoyants. Il ne devait pas avoir peur, pas maintenant, que l'alerte avait été donnée. Naruto arriverait à temps.

« Le plan de la Lune, en quoi consiste-t-il ? Si je puis me permettre ? J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi serviront mes yeux ainsi que la mort de mon frère…

- La paix éternelle. Aurais-tu la mémoire courte ?

- Tsunade me bourre de divers médicaments sensés me calmer.

- Tu es bien serein devant ta mort.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez à moi. »

La tension montait tout doucement dans la pièce, et elle grimpa d'un cran à cette phrase. Sasuke savait qu'il devait distraire son ancêtre le plus longtemps possible pour que les renforts arrivent.

« Alors, tu t'es préparé à mourir de ma main. Personne ne peut me contrer.

- Je le sais… J'aimerais savoir la vérité.

- En quoi cela apaiserait ton âme ? Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne. J'ai des agents infiltrés dans toutes les nations ninja. Mon plan de la lune est parfait. Cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment… »

Un silence se fit alors que les mains gantées de Madara apparaissait dans la faible lumière.

« Et le massacre des Uchiha en faisait partie. Vous vouliez un autre sharingan éternel.

- Evidemment… Et il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de te laisser en vie…

- Seuls les aveugles seront insensibles à votre plan puisqu'ils ne verront pas le sharingan éternel figé dans la Lune. Je serais un obstacle de taille.

- Tu as bien réfléchi à toutes les manières de me contrer, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Fais tes dernières prières. Une dernière volonté ? »

Son ancêtre s'était levé à ses mots, les bras ouverts pour lui offrir le repos éternel alors que Sasuke reculait contre le mur en balbutiant.

« J'aimerais écrire à Naruto tout d'abord. Une dernière lettre. »

Madara ria d'autant de pathétisme.

« De toute façon, j'ai le temps de savourer ma victoire. T'accoquiner avec un Senju, j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. »

Nerveux, Sasuke attrapa un stylo à la volée ainsi que quelques feuilles sur son bureau ainsi qu'un support. Il ne quitta pas son ancêtre des yeux tandis qu'il s'appliquait à écrire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. Il avait énormément de choses à dire ce qui indisposait de plus en plus son ancêtre au fur et à mesure qu'il griffonnait telle ou telle parole d'amour entrecoupé de poses plus stressantes les unes que les autres.

« Tu as bientôt terminé ?

- Vous pouvez bien accorder une dernière volonté à votre dernier descendant. A moins que ce nom de Madara ne soit qu'un mensonge de plus…

- Tais-toi, immédiatement. Et finis d'écrire ta maudite lettre… »

Sasuke plissa ses yeux de contrariété. Le temps lui paraissait bien long. D'après ses estimations, Naruto serait déjà arrivé. Il tendit son ouïe au maximum pour entendre quelques pas furtifs dans le couloir. Et cette démarche ne pouvait appartenir qu'à celui qu'il aimait.

« J'ai bientôt terminé, dit-t-il d'une voix plus forte pour couvrir son coéquipier.

- Très bien, viens par ici. Je serais rapide. Tu as été un combattant d'envergure. Pas à ma hauteur, mais exceptionnel pour un Uchiha.

- Vous auriez pu me faire l'honneur d'un combat.

- Tu aurais perdu, cela n'aura été qu'une perte de temps. Et tu le sais. N'aimerais-tu pas laver tout ton déshonneur par la mort ?

- J'ai abandonné toute notion d'honneur, je ne suis que ténèbres. Je m'y suis abîmé jusqu'au cou, et je ne m'en dépêtrais jamais. Vous m'offrez enfin la délivrance, j'espère enfin toucher la lumière.

- Il fait effectivement sombre, ici. C'est la destinée de tout un clan que de permettre le plan de la Lune, et d'assurer enfin la paix. »

Son ancêtre se positionna derrière lui, il sentit le froid de la lame contre sa gorge mais il n'avait pas peur car derrière cette antichambre se trouvait son soleil en alerte maximale. Il se confiait à ses bons soins. Il accomplirait sa part. Et ce fut au tout dernier moment quand le tranchant effleura sa peau offerte que son affinité raiton la plus sombre parcourut son corps. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, une petite étincelle, une petite lueur de bonté se faufila pour surprendre son adversaire. Elle atteint son ancêtre de plein fouet qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle vitesse d'exécution. Profitant de la surprise et de la faiblesse momentanée de son ancêtre, Sasuke se retourna pour l'immobiliser contre le mur d'où provenaient les chuintements caractéristiques d'un rasengan lumineux.

Quand la lumière et les ténèbres s'alliaient, la victoire ne pouvait être qu'assurée.

Le corps de Madara se dissipa sous leurs doigts qui se rejoignirent dans une étreinte paisible là où le yin et le yang se complète enfin, où il n'y a plus d'ombre ou de lumière mais seulement l'union de deux êtres que tout oppose et que tout unie. La sérénité.

Naruto et Sasuke se lâchèrent après un sourire complice alors qu'ils venaient d'accomplir leur destinée.

Evidemment, Naruto étant Naruto, il le chambra sur sa lettre ce qui leur permit d'évacuer toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée.

Les combats cessèrent dès lors que Madara ne fut plus de ce monde grâce à l'équipe Kakashi. Les grandes nations unifiées maintinrent leur alliance en vue d'assurer enfin cette paix que tous espérait de tous leurs cœurs.

Naruto, par son implication active dans la politique de la cité et par ses exploits précédents, devint rapidement Hokage.

Et dans l'ombre de ce feu lumineux, traînait toujours un ANBU singulier et ténébreux pour le protéger envers et contre tous.

« Alors, Sasuke, as-tu enfin atteint la lumière ?

- Dans ma grande part d'ombre, brille une petite étincelle de vie. Là, est ma Rédemption. »

FIN.


End file.
